The Water Festival
by PAS-15
Summary: May and Ash meet up years later on the Orange Islands. Both on their own adventures with their own struggles. They come together to face a battle they thought was long over. The Sea Temple Needs Assistance and a new hero. Will the two be able to save the temple and their little blue friend Manaphy. Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

Well I recently got back into Pokémon. I personally enjoy the first couple of season after battle frontier I lost interest. I would always watch and collect the cards and stuff. The Pokémon in my opinion were getting ridiculously weird they just made too many. And the impression of Ash still being ten was kind of a letdown I would have probably kept watching if it showed him possibly growing up as the seasons came and go. When the new season started with May and Max I thought Ash was eleven or twelve and when the next season came out he still was ten? Oh well. Well any way I always like May and Ash paring a whole lot. This is my first shot at a Pokémon Fanfiction so be kind! Let me know if I should continue?

So info right quick before you enter the story.

/-/-/-/ This sign means times has passed or change of scenes or change of POV's.

Ash – 19

Gary – 19

Drew – 18

Max – 14

May – 17

Misty – 19

Misty's Sisters- 24?

This story will be in POV's between Ash and May and maybe a few other characters.

So here is Chapter 1.

/-/-/-/

"Come on Ash wake up!"

"I'm awake!" I yell as I slipped on my red vest overlapping my black t-shirt. I slipped my belt through my dark blue jeans and slipped on my black and red sneakers. Pikachu was sleeping with my hat on top of his head my new cap is red with a white half Pokéball on the front. "Hey if I have to be awake so do you Pikachu!" I yelled as I slip on my black fingerless gloves.

"Ash!"

"Geez Gary I heard you the first time!" I yell coming out of my tent.

"Well come on Ashy-boy we need to get to packing." He says as he proceeds pack our gear.

"Alright I will. I just want to get off this peak and go get some real food." I say helping out.

"Hey, I told you if you wanted you can stay down near the reef."

"I told you Gary I wanted to use this terrain here to train not just relax."

"Whatever you say Ash."

After my last journey ended Dawn had gone to a different region to compete at contests while Brock had to go back to his duties as Gym Leader. I haven't heard from Brock in months he said he was doing great and was still studying as a breeder. I hadn't heard from Dawn nearly a year now. Last time we talked she said she was in Kanto.

When I arrived at Pallet for a break from traveling I found Gary was home as well. We talked and I learned that he in fact was going to planning to travel. Though Gary traveling did involve staying at one place for a certain amount of time it didn't bother me. I entered in few leagues here and there and winning some.

I had re-entered in the Silver Conference with Gary and I won. Gary and I both made it to the finals and went against each other. I had competed again in the Indigo Conference and won.

We even took a detour to Cerulean City and saw Misty we caught up some it was great. Misty was the official Cerulean Gym leader. She was still as ill-tempered as usually. Her battling skills were remarkable and was rated the number one toughest gym leader to beat in the region next to of course Brock.

Max had started his journey years ago. I called him to wish him luck in his first tournament which he got to the top sixteen. That was three years ago I haven't heard from him since. May is still a coordinator. For a while I didn't hear much of her but lately it seems she is all the coordinating world has to talk about. I haven't heard from her in four years. The only time I see her is when she is on TV for contest but Gary and I hardly ever watch TV.

Last time I saw May we got into some kind of argument about traveling. Her pals weren't always so nice to her so why travel with them? Drew and Harley aren't that good of friends.

I wished we kept in touch. Though it is kind of my fault the place Gary and I stay aren't really tech friendly and hard to get a hold on people.

It has been nearly two years since I started to travel with Gary we mostly been traveling to some previous regions we have been in before. We had gone to excavate in Mountain Silver. To other places neither of us has been. Now we are on the Orange Islands. It's been years since I've been here. We have been for a month now. We've been camping out on the peak of the Islands to study the nesting ground of some Pokémon.

"Alright looks like we are done here." And we are now finally coming down from the peak. We haven't been down to the beaches since we got here. "Now all we have to do is go pick up the surveillance and we can go down."

My stomach started to growl. "Can we do that later? For the past month all we've eaten is each other's crapping cooking let's go down for some real food."

"But the surveillance cameras-"

"We'll get some on the way down and the rest as after we are done eating. Pikachu is starving!" I argue.

"Pika Pikachu!" he says nodding.

"Come on you and I both know we've been dying for some real food." I say then I hear his stomach.

"Alright let's go." After a few hours trek down the peak we go into a restaurant. We eat order our food and release our Pokémon so they can have their own food. Since I wasn't really going to a new region I had gone back and gotten a few of my old Pokémon.

'Ladies and Gentlemen the Orange Festival is officially over!'

I turn around to look at the flat screen TV.

"Hey I didn't know they held a festival too." I say to Gary who just shrugs.

'This is the first year the Orange Island ever hosted a festival for coordinators and what a show out!' blared the woman on TV. 'Coordinators from all over the regions came to participate and only one won! That's not all it! After the Festival we had trainer compete for the Orange League and won!'

_Looks like someone beat Drake and Dragonite. _I thought remembering back to my battle all those years ago. The doors swing open to the restaurant and people start flooding in. "Wow look at this place it's really getting packed." I say.

'This Orange Island winner and the first ever winner Orange Festival are brother and sister this family due stole the show for both competitions! This family sure knows how to dominate! The names will be announced after theses commercial breaks.'

"Look at that Gary the winners for the League and Festival are brother and sister." I say to Gary who had just paid the waiter.

"Yeah that's something must run in the family to win. Come on Ash let's get going." He says getting up recalling his Pokémon.

"Hold on I haven't found out who won yet." I say interested who this family duo is.

"We can look it up later on my laptop we have to go now."

"What now?" I say recalling mine as well since they were done eating. Pikachu climbs onto my shoulder.

"Yeah, we aren't eating anymore and this place is getting flooded in with people. Besides you have to go get the rest of camera's while I go get the ferry tickets." He says as we exit the building.

"What? How come I have to go get the cameras?"

"Because you're the one who said let's come down to eat before collecting them all. So go catch them all Ketchum." He says laughing a bit. "Furthermore with the festival over the tickets will get sold out soon so I'll go buy them." He hands me map. "Here go have fun buddy. I'll meet you at Pokémon Center."

"Really? You're going to make go get them now? It's blazing hot out!" I say unzipping my vest.

"Your right what was I thinking hey Pikachu you wanna come with me? I'll buy you some ice cream or . . . Ketchup." Instantly Pikachu jumps off my shoulder onto Gary's. "Now hop to Ash." He says walking away.

"Aw man . . ." I say trudging toward the woods again. I open it up and look at the map for the red marking that mean we left a camera there. "Hold on a sec . . . Gary wait! Which way is up and down!"

/-/-/-/

"Hurry Max!"

"Don't close the door yet!" yelled Max as he ran down the hallway and jumped into the elevator. "Now close it!"

I push the button to close the doors. "That was close come on Max keep up." I say resting against the wall. It's been a few hours since we both won our competitions.

"Gosh May I have no idea how you've been doing this for the past couple of years. Dodging and avoiding people are hard!" he says panting slightly leaning against the wall as he sat on the ground.

"Lots of practice." I say. This is the second festival I've won and to be the first ever winner of the Orange Festival I have to say I'm ecstatic about it. That will show Drew I'm not a loser. People start to recognize me wherever I go especially after winning the Johto Grand Festivel. "So how does it feel to conquer your first League?"

Max looks up at me smiling broadly as he stands up. He's grown so much. Max isn't the little brother that annoyed me anymore. He and I are practically the same height now I beat him by one or two inches. And well he's still annoying. Max looks a bit like our father his hair is shorter than he wore it when he was younger it matches our father's now his is just darker. He wore a dark green V-neck with our gym badge symbol stitched into it. He had on brown shorts and green and black sneakers. He wore a belt where he had all his Pokémon. He carried a backpack with to carry his stuff.

"Awesome! I can't believe I won! Now I know what Ash felt when he won! I mean . . ."

_Ash . . . haven't seen him in years. Wonder how he is doing? _

" . . . It was great feeling when I saw my picture up on the board as winner! It was super tough! That Dragonite just wouldn't stay down! Do you think dad and mom are going to be proud?" he asked eagerly.

"I bet they will be once you've told them Max. You know they are going to proud having that trophy in the house. I know they are proud of you because I am." I say placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I bet they are proud of you too May! You are the first ever Orange Festival winner!" he says back. I feel all thrilled again. "Your outfit and everything was great you blew away the whole crowd with your performance!"

"My outfit was beautiful wasn't it?" I say.

"You looked great sis." He says. The outfit I wore was orange short dress. I changed back a while ago into my travel clothes. I look down at my outfit now it change over the years but this one is a bit similar to the one on my first journey. The shirt design was the same as the one I wore long ago except with long sleeves and it is red with our gym badge symbol stitched on in red. My bandana was the same one from my first journey I decide to wear this time around. I had on a black skirt this time with white fingerless gloves.

"I still can't believe I won! I can't wait to tell Dawn!" I say. Dawn was traveling in Kanto with some of her friends. We kept in touch regular always talking about how we are doing. We were going to travel together but we just had different places in mind to go.

Arriving home I found Max who was also home for his own journey. He had gone with his own friend from town. When I was leaving his friend decided he had enough traveling and Max ended up coming with me.

"I bet she'll be happy! But first you and I need to get ready to bolt for that door so we don't get mauled. Who knew my little brother was a heartthrob." I say tousling his hair as he blushed trying to fix it. Those girls just loved him.

"Alright one . . . two . . . three!" the door reaches the lobby of the arena where there we fans and some reporters. We already talked to those reports from the contest and league these were just reporters that wanted a story. We bolt out the door and run for the streets.

"Hey, May let's get some Ice Cream." says Max as he buys us some as we walk through the less populated part of the Island keeping a low profile. We sit down on a bench eating.

"Come on Max let's go back to the hotel."

"I don't want to let's go walk around the Island a bit longer." We end up going into the wood area of the Islands we there are less people. We walk around and end up in field just lying there. After a while I sit there and look through my bag for some water and then I notice it my ribbon was missing.

"No, no, where is it? I put it back in here. . . It should be right here." I say throwing my stuff around.

"What is it?"

"My ribbon! I can't find it." I say looking over my bag again turning it over shaking all the contents out.

"You had it sent home remember along with our trophy's." says Max as he was leaned up against a tree playing his games on some handheld device.

"Not that one!" I snap.

"Oh . . . You mean the-" he says realizing.

"Yes! That one! I must have left it in the pocket of my dress. I thought I took it out after I change but I must have forgotten." I say realizing I never took it out.

"Well then it's on it way home too right?"

"Yeah, but I don't want it to be home I need it here with me. Come on let's get going before they send it home. They said they would send it by eight at night."

"You go I'll stay back a bit more."

"Fine just be back at the hotel room by nine o clock I mean it Max no wandering around."

"Okay, just go get you're ribbon before you have a panic attack." He says.

"I meet you at the Hotel!"


	2. Chapter 2

**So first chapter how was it? Any way REVIEW! And Happy Fourth Of July!  
**

**I know that in the show Bulbasaur choose not to evolve in but in this one let's just say all of Ash's Pokémon are on their last evolution form except for but of course Pikachu.**

**Here is chapter 2!**

/-/-/-/

_Shouldn't have I already reached the bottom by now? I knew I should have taken the PokéNav from Max._ The sun was going down but it was still warm out. I groan knowing I was always the one with the less sense of direction. That's why Max got the PokéNav instead of me.

_I could climb I tree and see if I can see the city. Though I can't climb well . . . Got it!_

"Come on out Venusaur!" I say as I pull out a Poké ball and toss it up into the air. A red light shines from the ball making my Venusaur appear.

"Saur!" she let out a roar as she comes out.

"Hey, girl I was wondering if you can give me a boost. Use vine whip to pick me up will you so I can see where we are at." I say pointing upward.

"Venu . . . Venusaur!" I then feel her vines wrap around my waist as start to feel my feet lift off the ground. She raises me high above the trees enough to see I took a wrong turn. _Damn it . . . I went a least half a mile in the wrong direction. _

I then look around and see a Spearow fly right at me. I scream as it nearly misses me. "Hey, watch where you are going!" I yell out towards it as it flies off only for it to turn back around. "Uh oh. . . Venusaur!" I feel my body gets jerked to the right. The Spearow missed me just barely and came back around. "Take me down!" Before I reach the ground the Spearow tries for another go at me and snatches my bandana right off my head. "Hey! Give back my bandana!"

"Venusaur use razor leaf!" Venusaur stopped for second so I was still in the air she can use razor leaf. It hits the Spearow making it crash down. Next thing I know the Spearow calls out using a high pitched screech crying. "Oh . . . No, that can't be good."

/-/-/-/

"Come on that stupid camera has to be somewhere around here. Why does that last one always have to be the hardest to find." This was the third tree I climbed around this area and a still couldn't find the camera in this location and the stupid map isn't useful. I climb the tree further and spot the camera. "There you are!" I grab it and stick it in a bag with the rest of them and right before I descended down I heard someone yell. I look up to see who yelled sounded like a girl.

I climb a bit further and see a girl up in the air? _What is she doing? _She vines from some grass type Pokémon around her waist. Then I see the tree branches shake and a whole flock of Spearows come from above the trees and head right at the girl.

The girl then disappears from my view. _Did she fall?_

I quickly scale down the tree and grab my gear and run toward the place where I saw the girl. I jump and run through the woods. I run until I see the brunette with a Venusaur. She was completely covered in mud. They were being swarmed by Spearows who were attacking them. The Venusaur was using Vine Whip to defect their attacks. The girl was swinging some pouch around knocking them away. She then catches sight of me.

"Get out of here! It's not safe!" she says stopping for second to get me to run away. "Leave! Run!"

"Hey!" I yell catching some of the Spearows attention. I pick up some stones from the ground and aim for the Spearows successfully hitting some. "Hey over here!" Though it wasn't the best idea to do I need to get at least some of the Spearows away from the girl and her Pokémon.

"No!" I hear her yell. "I said run!" One Spearow dives at me but only snatches my hat.

"Hey! Give me back my hat!" I yell at it the others come at me. _I got to get them away from her. _I start running into the woods again making them follow me. I then stumble and fall into some mud. I get to my feet as the Spearows start to surround me. _Come on think Ash what's there weakness . . . Electric. Great thanks a lot Gary. _

"Alright I choose you! Venusaur!" I yell throwing up my Poké ball. Venusaur then emerges from the ball. "Alright use razor leaf!"

The razor leaf knocks out some Spearows but only to be replaced by more. I start using my backpack to fend them off. Talk about Déjà vu. I got pecked around my body from the ones who get passed our defenses. "Use vine whip!" I ordered. The pecks were quite painful but bearable.

"Solar Beam Go!" The attack comes from the woods cutting past trees hitting the Spearows in the air. The girl comes from the woods with her Venusaur. The Spearows then all use whirlwind making the dirt and debris pick up around us.

I covered my mouth and shield my eyes it was too hard to see and breathe. I then lose my footing and fall back. I look up and see the girl is holding on to her Venusaur.

"Use Solar Beam!" I hear her yell. I then see the flower on the back of her Venusaur illuminate.

"You too Venusaur! Use Solar Beam Go!" They both fire there shots at the same time. The squawking of the Spearows diminished as the humming sound of the two attacks grew. Soon all the Spearows ended up fleeing.

I was still on the floor when the attacks ceased. The girl was short with long brown hair. I watch as the girls drops down onto her knees she is fifthly covered in mud, leaves, and twigs. I could hear her slightly panting. "Just to be sure you did hear me say run right because the word help never came out of mouth." She sounds a bit familiar. I watch as she stands up and goes over to her Venusaur.

"What can I say? I'm not the kind of guy to leave someone in need of help." I say pushing myself up. She wipes some dirt away from her Venusaur. "He's going to need a bath." I say pointing out to her.

"It's a she and yours isn't Mr. Clean either and neither are you." She says still rubbing her Venusaur with her back towards me.

I look down and see she was right I was as every bit as dirty as her and her Venusaur. My Venusaur was no longer green but dusty brown. I turn and see her wipe the forehead of her Venusaur clean that's when I see it. The heart shape mark on the center of its forehead. "May?"

/-/-/-/

The guy said my name. Of course random people knowing my name is no longer weird for me because of my fame from contests. The way he said my name was different though. He said it with a tone of discovery?

I whipped around to stare at him. The guy is tall and is in a black T-shirt and blue jeans which is smudge with mud and grass stains. His face had mud on it. His hair is jet black and spiky.

He takes a step forward toward me. He looks at me curiously and then points to my shirt where our gym symbol is stitched to. "The Petalburg gym badge. It is you May."

"Do we know each other?" I asked taking a step back.

"It's me Ash."

I take a good look at him. It's been four years but sure enough I could make out the Ash from all those years ago. Ash grew a lot. "Ash?" I ask still in disbelief.

He wipes some mud off and grins at me and I see that it in fact was Ash. "Ash!" I don't hesitant another second and jump at him. He opens his arms and catches me bringing me in. He lifts me up and spins me around. He then puts me down. "What are you doing here?"

"Saving you of course." He laughs. He may not look exactly the same but still acts the same. His voice is also different it's lower and masculine.

"That's not what I meant." I say pushing him. He doesn't budge though that's when I notice he still has his hands on my waist and my hands on his shoulders. We instantly let go. "I uh . . . maybe we should get going before those Spearows come back." I say reaching for my Poké ball to call back Venusaur when I see out the corner of my eye.

"Y-Yeah okay. . ." he turns to go toward his own Venusaur.

/-/-/-/

_I can't believe May is here. I wonder if she still mad about last time probably not since she hugged me. The last time we spoke we weren't on good terms. _I call Venusaur back into his ball telling job well done. I hear footsteps come from behind me.

"Here I think this belongs to you." She says handing me my cap which was relatively clean.

"Thanks," I say grabbing it but instead of putting it on I stick it in my bag. I was dirty and didn't want to ruin it.

"So when did he evolve?" she asked.

"Huh? Oh . . . You mean Venusaur?" she nods. "Not entirely sure. When I got back to Pallet it was sort of a surprise."

"I see."

I look up at May and realize she finally isn't wearing a bandana. "You don't wear bandana anymore?"

"Huh?" she says placing a hand on her head. "No, I do. I just lost it. A Spearow just took it."

"What color is it? We'll look for it." I say. She shakes her head and says to forget it she'll just get another. "Come on, what color is it? You found my hat it's only fair."

"It's the same one I wore when we traveled together." She says as she starts to walk.

"You're wearing it again? Why?" I asked.

"Well I thought it looked good and it would be nice to wear it again but clearing I was wrong." She says.

"What no! . . . I like the red one. You look good in red." I then stop noticing what I said and feel a bit embarrassed. "Not that you don't look good in any other color. . . You do like now . . . Even though you are covered in dirt. . ." I say.

Traveling around with Dawn made me kind realize a lot of things about girls. Unlike May and Misty she would actually tell me what I did wrong and correct me on. She never passed up a chance to shout out me for doing something wrong.

"It's alright Ash. I know what you mean. And thanks." She says. We start walking through the woods it was getting dark. "Let's just get out of here Ash forget it it's going to get dark out and I'm pretty tired." She says stopping. I look up and see the sun is isn't as high as it was a few hours ago and know she is right and then I see it. Her bandanna was snatch on a high up tree branch.

"Found it." I say pointing up. Her bandana was caught in a branch a good twenty feet off the ground. She looks up. "Just give me a second, I'll go get it." I say dropping my bag walking over to the trunk of the tree.

/-/-/-/

"No don't I'll just call out Venusaur to grab it."

"No, it's fine I got It." says Ash getting in my way.

"No Ash really you could fall besides I didn't ask for you to get it."

"No, you didn't but I offered besides I think both our Venusaur's are pretty tired. Just think of it as repaying a debt you found mine I find yours." He says jumping onto the tree before I can stop him. I see him grab it and scale down the tree and jumps off the last few feet. "Here you go now we can go back." I see him pull out a map.

"What are you doing with a map?" I joke. Ash was about as bad with maps as I was.

"I'll have you know I learned how to read theses." He says opening it up pulling out a flash light to see it properly.

"Sure you have that's why you have it upside down." I say taking it from his hands and turning it right side up.

/-/-/-/

"That explains why couldn't find the cameras." I say laughing at my own stupidity as May turned the Map right side up.

"Cameras?" she questioned.

"Long story let's just get back to town." I say. After a while we make it back down on the edge of the woods I see a kid running toward the woods.

"May!" says the boy running up to us. "What happen to you? I went back to the hotel and you weren't there."

_Max? _The boy was almost as tall as May and had short spiky hair. It's definitely been a while since I saw him. It was Max alright his voice changed slightly he was taller though I'm still taller than him. He then turns and looks at me with a glare.

"Who are you? What did you do to my sister?"

"Max that's not the way you greet people." May scolded him.

"It's alright May." I say. "He just doesn't recognize me he's just looking out for you."

"Recognize you? I don't know you." He says.

"Max it's me Ash."

_Do I really look that different? _

"Ash?"

"Yeah, Max it's me." I say.

"Whoa! Ash what are you doing here?" he says excitedly.

"To put in simple terms research" I say.

"Research?" they both question.

"Like I told you May long story let's just go of here. I'm starving." I say. "Do you guys know where the Pokémon center is?"

They take me to the Pokémon center. Out in the front I see Gary chilling on a bench. "Pikapi!" Pikachu spotted us first and jumped off Gary's shoulders to come charging us and jumping May.

"Hey, Pikachu glad to see you still recognize us." She says petting him along with Max. Gary then gets up from the bench coming in our direction with a smug look on his face.

"What happen to you? Looks like someone got down in dirty in the woods." He says looking at me. " . . . And looks like you didn't do it alone." He says winking. I look at May who is petting Pikachu. I don't think she heard him. I feel heat rush to my face good thing dirt was all over it.

"Shut up here's your stupid cameras." I say handing him the bag with cameras. "Let's just get going where's our room I need to change."

"Ash where's you manners don't want to introduce me to your friends? Hey I'm Gary Oak." He extends his hand to Max first.

"Gary Oak? Whoa it's really you!" says Max grasping his hand tightly. "I read about your research about Pokémon evolution on Eevee! It's brilliant!"

"Nice to see someone admire my work." He says grinning.

"Please don't stroke his ego. . ." I say face palming myself.

"And who might you be?" he says now extending his hand to May.

"I'm May Maple I'm Max's older sister."

"Max and May Maple your Ash's old traveling companions." He says. "Ash mention you two a lot as we traveled. By the way what happen to you two why you all . . . dirty?"

"We got into a little fight with some Spearows." She says.

"Not that it's not nice talking about our little adventure but I really want to change go eat." I say.

"We'll you might as well go like that we sticking it out another night in the woods. The Pokémon center is packed and so is every other hotel remotely close." He says. "The place is full with people come over here for some festival."

"You can stay with us." says Max. "Right May?"

"Huh? Uh . . . Yeah sure but it will be a tight fit we only have two beds." she says. "But you're more than welcome to stay."

"That's nice of you guys but you don't have to." I say.

"Actually we have more than enough room." says Max.

"We do?" questioned May.

"Just follow me okay?" Max says.

"I don't know what do you say Gary?" I say turning to him. I have no problem sharing a room with them we used to anyway. Gary on the other hand just met them.

"Well I don't see any harm in it. I for one am tired of being in the woods. If they have room why not?" he says shrugging his shoulders with his hands in his jean pockets.

"Great come on follow us." says Max leading the way.

/-/-/-/

_More than enough room? Doesn't he remember us fighting for the restroom this morning? _We enter through the lobby and sneak past the reports quickly.

"Come on this way." says Max as he leads us to the elevator banks. Good thing he is learning I seriously don't feel like running. He then pushes the top floor button number ten.

"Max we are the fifth floor." I say reminding him.

"Not anymore we've been upgraded." He says.

"Upgraded?" The elevator door slides open. He then leads us down the halls to the last door in the hall. He opens the door and room is huge.

"Welcome to our Penthouse." He says. "The room had a fully equipped kitchen fully furnished living room. We have four bedrooms each with their own personally baths. May your stuff is in that one of their and mine is in the one right next to yours. You guys can have those two over there." He says pointing to the rooms on the opposite side of the room.

"Whoa you guys got upgraded to this?" asked Ash going over to the wall which was made of glass. The walls had glass doors that lead out into a balcony.

"This room must be at least two grand a night." says Gary looking out the window. "May you must've placed high in the festival to get this."

"That reminds me how did you do? I'm guessing you entered the Festival right May?" asked Ash.

"I won." I say proudly. "You're looking at the winner of Orange Grand Festival."

"And I conquered the Orange League winner." States Max smiling proudly.

"Are you serious?" he asked grinning. "You two are the family due that stole the show?" he says impersonating the lady who interviewed us and hosted the contest.

"Yup, you two are looking at the new Orange League Champion and the First ever Orange Festival Champion!" shouts Max excitedly.

"That's great Max! You conquered the Orange League." He says slapping his shoulder.

"Yeah that's good kid you must be one heck of trainer." says Gary praising him.

"And you! May why didn't you tell me you won! That's amazing you're the first ever Orange Festival winner." He say hugging me tightly again. "We have to celebrate. We can go out to eat."

"You're just hungry Ash."

"So?" Ash answered shrugging his shoulders.

"How about it you two? How about Ash and I pay since you letting us crash here." says Gary.

"How can we say no to free food let me just take a quick shower and change and we can go." I say going over to the room where Max says my belongings were in.

/-/-/-/

I got out the shower and changed into a pair of spare jeans since my others were dirty and put on a spare black shirt. My shoes were muddy so I rinsed them and put them on I walked out my room to find Gary on his laptop on the living room couch.

"Where's Max?" I asked. When I went into shower Gary and he were talking about his win.

"Oh . . . I don't know. He asked what time it was and I said it ten from eight and the kid ran out of here as fast as possible and said he'll be back to not leave without him." says Gary.

Then there was then a knock on the door. "That must be him." I jog toward the door and open it to see the last person I want to see in the world.

"Ketchum?"

_Out of Max and May he recognized me? _I shudder. "Yeah . . . It's me." I say. He was recognizable enough.

"What are you doing here?"

"What is my presences a bother to you Drew?" I say. More than anything I felt like slamming the door in his face. I never really liked Drew. He was to self-centered and arrogant jerk. And what was with the roses he always had. Where do those come from? He always just seems to pull them out of thin air like some magician.

"Who's at the door?" it was Gary coming to the door. He looks over and sees Drew. "Hey, I'm Gary."

"I'm Drew. I was looking for May is she in?" he says ignoring me.

"She's in the shower." I answer.

"Alright tell her I stopped by I'll see you around Ketchum." He says leaving I make sure to make him hear the door slam.

"That's the guy you said that harassed May?" asked Gary grabbing water from the fridge.

"No, that's Harley." I say. "That was Drew."

Ah . . . yes I told Gary about Harley and how mean he or she was to May. I also told him about Drew.

"The Magician?" he asked.

I laugh. "Yup."

"Looks like a jerk."

"Told you."

/-/-/-/

Coming out the shower I changed into a new set of clothes seeing mine were dirty. I changed into a light blue blouse with white shorts and into my sneakers. My bandana was stained so I washed it in the sink and laid it on my drawer to dry. I glance at the clock. 8:15. Finding Ash and with the shock of the new room I didn't remember to go get my ribbon! I'm too late they probably sent it out already.

"May?" it was Max he was at the door knocking. "Can I come in?"

"Yeah, come on in." I say. He cracks the door open and sticks his head in.

"Are you okay?" he asked. "You look upset."

"It's past eight o'clock I didn't get my ribbon." I say as I slump onto the bed. "Now it's on its way to Hoenn. I was too caught up with Ash I forgot and now it's too late. "

He then smiles at me. "Good thing I checked the clock before it was too late." I sit up from the bed and see him hold out my half ribbon.

"Max!" I say jumping up grabbing my ribbon and pulling him into a bone crushing hug. "I love you so much right now! Thank you!" I say.

"Your killing me." He breathes out. I let go and he takes a step back. "So the guys are ready to go out are you?"

I take one last look at my Ribbon and put it safely into my bag and turn to Max. "I'm ready." We walk out of my room to Ash and Gary in our kitchen drinking some water. Gary like Max hadn't changed his clothes at all. He still wore his gray jeans with a black polo shirt and his sneakers.

Ash changed into a fresh pair of jeans with a new black t-shirt with a red vest same sneakers. He just had his cap on this time around. "Alright so were we heading?" I say.

"We'll Gary says he found this nice restaurant by the shore." says Ash. "Maybe we can go eat out there."

"Sounds like a plan." says Max.


	3. Chapter 3

So this is Chapter 3! I would like to thanks those who did review my story and let me in on their opinions. Also sorry if the story is a bit of a letdown for some of you who don't like POV's. Writing to third person for me is a bit confusing for me somehow. I'm just weird like that.

Here We Go!

/-/-/-/

Dinner goes by with us talking about Max's win and what Pokémon he used against Drake. We were eating out on the patio the restaurant had to offer out in the cool tide breeze shore. He looks so happy to be reunited with Ash again and even more happy that Gary is here. I've heard of Gary from Ash before. He was going to be a Professor like he's Grandfather. He also used to be his old Rival.

"That's great Max you should be really proud you'll go into the hall fame now." says Gary. "Even I'm not in it I didn't even compete in the Orange League unlike Ash."

"Yeah, but Ash won it when he was just twelve I'm fourteen." says Max. "Ash is probably the youngest winner."

"Come on Max you still won that itself is a great feat." I say encouraging him. It's truly is amazing though Ash won when he was twelve. Max's battle was so intense there where even times when I thought he was going to lose but he proved me wrong along with the whole island.

"Yeah, listen to your sister Max besides not many have even beaten Drake. During his reign he's only lost what? Ten? Maybe fifteen times within the past ten years." Ash says also encouraging him. "Even I almost didn't beat him. Isn't that right Pikachu?"

"Pikachu!" Pikachu says nodding as he took time out of eating he's bowl of ketchup to look up and answer.

"I guess you're right." says Max cheering up. "And it really is cool to be in the hall of fame!"

The rest of the night goes on talking about my win at the Orange Grand Festival. "So May who'd you beat in the finals?" asked Ash as we almost done eating.

"She beat me."

Drew came up behind Ash. Ash just turns and looks at him. "Well then now I'm even more proud. Feels good to beat your rival don't it May?" says Ash winking.

"Yeah, feels great. You put up a good battle Drew but looks like I came out on top this time around." I say as I watch Ash and Drew scowl at each other. I don't think I've never seen Ash openly hate someone like I've seen him do to Drew. Though Drew and I've also had our falling outs.

**FLASHBACK**

"**So May I would like to give you the honor of being my escort to my congratulator party back in Hoenn what do you say?" he says flicking his hair.**

"**Your escort?" I questioned. "You mean your date? You want me to be your date?"**

"**If you want you could call it that." he says smirking. Truth is told I did back then have a slight crush on Drew. He wasn't all that bad back then but he changed. He became more cruel and unkind to me throughout Sinnoh. Though for a second I was actually considering accepting his offer. "You can start hanging out with a real winner instead of that loser Ketchum."**

"**What are you talking about? Ash is not a loser." I retort standing up for him. "He taught me almost everything I know he's and amazing trainer."**

"**Yeah, Ketchum is alright of a trainer." He says mockingly.**

"**I bet he could beat you in battle." I say back crossing my arms in front of me.**

"**You sure about that? I mean I did just win the Sinnoh Grand Festival looks like I conquered this region but correct me if I'm wrong Ketchum came a bit short of winning his Tournament in this region."**

"**He was runner up though and that took a lot of skill."**

"**Whatever your pathetic boyfriend that you claim is an amazing trainer and taught you everything still has yet to win a tournament unlike yours truly. Then again you aren't that much of a prize either but you're still too good for Ketchum seeing you are technically a Top Coordinator for win at Johto." he says putting an arm around my shoulder and waist. "He shouldn't have ditched you."**

"**Technically? No I am a Top Coordinator and Ash is not boyfriend and he is not pathetic! And he didn't ditch me! We just had different places in mind to travel that all." I say pushing him away. "And you know what he right about you! Traveling with you has been nothing but a pain and you are such a pompous air headed jackass! I wouldn't ever want to be your date to your stupid party!"**

**FLASHBACK ENDS**

"Yeah right May you creamed him and know it!" spoke up Max.

"Your sister didn't cream me she just got lucky." He says flicking his hair. _What was I thinking when I had a crush on him? He can't even admit I actually did good and won. _

"Come on Drew don't be a sore loser no one likes a sore loser." says Ash. "She won she beat you deal with it."

"Well May sure liked me a lot more than you to come travel with me instead of you."

"She traveled alone." says Ash.

"Is that what she told you? Obviously she lied." says Drew.

"What?" asked Ash in a tone I don't think I've ever heard him use.

"Your heard me. Why you think she went to Johto instead of to Sinnoh. She never been to Sinnoh it would've been a new journey for her and you but instead she went with me. Hell she even went to Sinnoh afterwards to follow me." He says flicking his hair. "She just wanted to get away from you and not deal with you anymore. What do you think we did while we were alone?" he says winking at me.

"Drew stop it! Ash you know that's not true." I say as I see him tense up as he clenched his hand onto the fist. In quick reaction Ash stood up from his chair knocking it over with a loud crash. He stood to face Drew and they were almost the same height only Ash was a bit taller.

"What's wrong Ketchum? Can't keep you cool?" Drew says.

"No, it's not that it's just I don't very much like you." Ash says. "But I guess you can figure that out yourself."

"Come on you know she's way too good for you." Drew says.

"Drew shut up! Stop talking to him that." I say again standing from chair.

"Ash come sit down." says Gary as he stands up and presses a hand on his chest pushing him back a bit.

"And who is this? Where's Brock? Did he have enough of you too?" Drew says smirking.

In a flash Ash throws a punch at Drew only to be stopped by Gary. Gary catches his punch and forcefully pushes Ash back making him stumble backwards. "Ash cool it." He says forcefully. I hear Drew start to laugh.

"What's your problem?" I snap as I go between them as well. "You need to leave now. I meant it Drew get out of fuck out of here." I look at Pikachu who now is charged up with sparks all around him. I pick up Pikachu stroking him on the head to calm down but he's still growling. "Just go."

"Don't make me regret stopping Ash from pummeling your face in because next time I won't stop him now you heard her get the hell out of here." says Gary turning back around stepping up to Drew. Gary definitely had a height advantage over Drew Gary was taller than Ash.

"Fine, see you around May." he says winking at me as he leaves the restaurant. I can only roll my eyes and sigh at his attempt to flirt with me. I turn around to see Ash and Max are gone.

"I told them to head back to the hotel." says Gary picking up the chair that Ash had knocked over.

"Good, and thank you for stopping Ash."

"Don't sweat it Ash's always been a hot head running into things without thinking." He says. "Now how about I pay for our food and we can head out alright?"

"Alright," I say following him up to the cashier that looked at us cautiously. The whole restaurant was giving us stares. I have to remind myself I can never come back here. Even though we caused a scene and almost had a fight in this restaurant the hostess still congratulated me on my win at Festival and said to give her congratulator to my brother and wished the rest of my evening a good one. _Huh maybe I will come back._

"I'm sorry I caused you and Ash trouble I didn't intend to." I say apologizing to Gary on our walk back.

"Hey, don't apologize you didn't mean for any of that to happen." He says. Pikachu then rubs against my cheek with its own as he stood on my shoulder.

"Yeah I guess you two are right." I say crossing my arms around myself for comfort.

"Don't worry about it May even if those two did clash I'm sure Ash would've been alright he sure can pack a punch my hand went numb for a second," he says holding out his hand. "And I had my fair share of fights with him to know he isn't one to be messed with." Gary says laughing a bit.

"You've two have fought before?" I question stopping in my tracks. I've only once seen Ash fight which didn't really count since he fought a Pokémon Lucario.

"Well yeah. . ." he says stopping as well. "Nothing bad really I mean we were Rivals once and there times when we travel we do get to each other. Pokémon aren't the only ones who fight." He says with a smile. I look a Pikachu who only nods confirming what he said.

"So what do you fight about? Is it serious or playful?" I dare ask as we continue down the sidewalk toward the hotel.

"Well most times it about who's right or wrong. Others it's for practice." He says sticking his hands in his pocket.

"Practice?" I question. _Why would they practice fighting each other?_

"Why would you do that?"

"Well its part of our training mostly Ash's though. You see he thought about how he's Pokémon grow stronger by training and practicing their techniques and battle skills with each other. And he wanted to grow with them too by getting stronger. So we fought each other to get stronger." He answers not even looking in my direction.

"Oh I see. . ." Ash sure does seem fit. He's taller that's for sure and he does have a good upper body the way I see it the way he just wears a t-shirt that fits him just perfectly. I quickly shake the thought s away. He's one my or was one of my closest friends since we last saw each other. I don't even know where we stand now from what happen tonight.

We get to the hotel and go up to the room. Max is sitting on a sofa watching some TV. "Hey you guys." He says turning down the volume on the TV.

"Where's Ash?" asked Gary. I'm glad he did because I don't think I have the voice to even ask.

"In his room we just got back a few minutes ago." Max says turning toward us. I stare at his bedroom door. _Should I go talk to him? Would he even want to see me? _"He asked to be left alone." _I guess not. _

"Yeah, we should let him cool down a bit before anyone of us talk to him. If it's one thing I know about Ash it's he doesn't like no one talk down on him or especially his friends. He'll be alright just give him some time okay?" says Gary placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Y-Yeah okay." I say a bit shakily. Gary must know Ash pretty well. Then I turn back to Pikachu who still on my shoulder. "I guess you're spending the night with me then." I say rubbing under Pikachu's chin.

"Cha. . ."

"Alright will good night you two I'm off to bed Max don't stay up to late alright?" I say walking toward me door.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." He says waving me off. I enter my room and collapse on my bed. My clothes that were dirty we perfectly laid out on my drawer covered in a plastic bag with a note on top.

**Free of Charge**

"The perks of being a Top Coordinator do have their advantages don't they Pikachu?" I say opening the package up my clothes. He just jumps off my shoulders on to the bed trotting around on it for a good place to sleep reminding me of certain brown little Pokémon. "Hey Pikachu I have someone who I bet missed you about as much as I did would like to see who it is?" I ask getting on my knees to his level. He lifts his head and twitches his ears.

"Pikachu?"

I pull out another Poké ball from my bag and place it on my bed opening it.

"Eevee!" She's always so full of life and always makes me feel in a better mood. She scans the room and sees Pikachu on my bed. She stares at him intently for a second as if ready for battle then. "Vee Eevee." She says as if asking him a question I have no clue about. Though I have a good guess what it is.

Pikachu then nods furiously. "Pikapi Pika Pikachu."

Eevee then jumps on him pinning him down on the mattress. They tumble and start rolling around all over the bed. They were already getting back how they used to be when they were together playing and have the time of their lives with each other.

I sit up and go to the bathroom to change and get ready for bed. When I came out the two were still fooling around. "Alright you two it's time for bed you two can play all day tomorrow I promise." I say climbing into bed.

They then do the cutest thing I've ever seen. Pikachu comfortably adjust himself on the pillow next to mine and Eevee then snuggles up to him nuzzling against his neck. "Good night you two." My mind then wanders to Ash. This is going to be a long night.


	4. Chapter 4

Only one Review last chapter? Must've sucked but I won't stop writing! Especially for those who have Review, Favorite it, I wouldn't abandon my story. I'm going to finish it! Though for those who do if any follow my story there will be a long wait for the next chapter since I'm leaving NC to go to Mexico! Party! \(^.^)/ My flight leaves Monday morning! Gonna Throw My Birthday there! July 27th! Finally Sixteen!

Here We Go! Chapter Four! Notice This Is My Longest Chapter So Far!

/-/-/-/

It's still pretty dark in my room when I wake up. I roll over and glance at the clock. The bright red lights on the face of it read six am on the dot. I groan as sit up and swing my legs off the side of the bed. I walk up to my window and draw the curtains. The sun wasn't even up yet the sky had a misty dark blue color.

"Looks like it's going to be a long day Pikachu." I say lifting my hands above my head getting a good stretch in. I should probably get some training in for the morning. I turn around to find my bed empty Pikachu was nowhere in sight. I then collapse again onto my bed.

_Oh man. . . I wonder how mad May is at me. _

Last night was not how I wanted our little reunion to be. I jump off the bed angry at myself for letting Drew get to me. I change back into my clothes and leave my room. No one is in the living room probably still sleeping. Pikachu probably spent the night with May.

I walk over until I'm standing front of her door. I'm tempted to knock. _She's probably sleeping who else would be up at this insane hour besides me? She probably doesn't even want to see me. _After debating with myself I don't bother knocking but ever so slowly open the door just enough to stick my head in to see she's still sleeping. She was on her back her hands resting above the sheets her hair sprawled out around her. She looks so peaceful asleep.

_She's so beautiful._

I tear my eyes off her to the pillow beside her head. Pikachu was curled up asleep cuddled up against Eevee? He must've not heard me open the door either. I couldn't bring myself to wake him. Before I close the door I take one last look at May and smile. I quietly close the door.

I sigh as I walk out the whole hotel room itself. I needed some fresh air I go over to the elevator and go down to the lobby.

"Togepi come back here! It's too early for this!" I hear a girl yell. I grin as I watch a girl I know too damn well chase around a small Pokémon across the lobby. "Ah ha! I gotcha!" she says bending over scoping up Togepi. I'm only a few meters away when she spots me. "Ash!"

She lunges at me. "Misty! What are you doing here?" I say hugging her back. Misty had let her hair grow out but still kept it into a tight ponytail only this time it isn't tied toward the side. She was as tall as her other sisters now. She wore the same clothes I saw back when we caught back up a yellow shirt with yellow shorts.

"What a way to greet a friend Ash." Misty says slapping me on the shoulder.

I laugh. "You know that's not how I meant it." I say. "But for real what are you doing here? Why aren't you at the Gym?"

"My sisters and I are here for the Water Festival. We are going to perform a show for the festival." She says. I slightly recall Gary mentioning something about a Festival. "You can't have a Water Festival without The Cerulean Gym leader one of the best Water Pokémon Trainers you know?" she says winking. In all honestly Misty probably is one of the best Water Pokémon Trainers.

"I doubt you and sisters would miss a chance to show these people a good performance." I say. Over the years Misty's sister put here in the shows too. She's one of the Sensational Sisters now.

"Hey, come up with me to the room I bet they love to see you again." She says trying to drag me back to the elevator but I stand my ground.

"I don't think so I'm not in the mood." I say.

"Really come on Ash." She says tugging again.

"Misty really not now I will later I promise." I say she then let's go of my hands and gives me a curios look.

"Something wrong?" she says sincerely.

"Nothing's wrong it's just a bit too early." I say.

"Ash come on I know you. I know when you're lying come on tell me what's wrong." She says. "We are best friends Ash you can tell me."

"Yeah your right we are best friends you, me, and Brock. Gosh I wish he was here it's been a shit traveling with only me and Gary as cooks. Who knows how he did it traveling solo all those years." I say laughing thinking back to all Gary's and I pathetic attempts to cook food other than I our usual.

"Where is Gary by the way?" asked Misty searching the lobby.

"Probably passed out in our room." I say.

"Probably its way early which leads me back to my other question what's wrong? Something has to be wrong for you to be up at this insane hour." She says. I sigh she isn't going to let this go until I tell her. That's her stubbornness kicking in. "Come on follow me I want to show you something." She says walking toward the exit.

I follow her out the hotel. We walk in silence along the sidewalk the streets were empty the shops closed. I keep following she leads us down toward the shore then goes toward the woodsy side of the shoreline onto a dirt path then we stop. It's a long walk. Until we finally stop.

We are standing on a cliff which is a waterfall leading down into wide stream which probably goes into the ocean. The view was amazing on one side you can see the docked cruisers, ferries, and small boats on the pier. The ocean was shining with the sun rising up. The temperature was starting to rise as well. You could see the almost the whole city from here I could even spot our hotel. On the other side you can see the forest side of the Island the tree tops the Pokémon who live in them a perfect balance of the Human and Pokémon worlds. I can see why Misty wanted to come here.

"I found this place last time we came here when we came so you can compete in the Orange League." She says.

"And you still remember how to get here? What was that almost what Eight? Seven years ago?" I say.

"Yup" she says popping the 'P'. "It almost seems so unreal doesn't it?" she says.

"What do you mean?" I ask turning to look at her.

"I mean it's been almost been a decade since we met Ash." She says looking back at me.

I then think about it I am nineteen and I started my journey at ten. _What is that right? I've been on the road for almost a whole ten years? _I thought to myself. "Almost." I say replying back.

"I remember though like it was almost yesterday. You were that weird kid I fished out the stream and stole my bike." She says laughing.

"You know you practically saved me that day." I say. Which is the truth who knows how would've gotten out that stream. I just saw the lure and grabbed as I floated by and tugged. "And without your bike I wouldn't made it as far as I did to the Pokémon Center you saved Pikachu too."

"Yeah and then you managed to fry my bike on the way there too." She says laughing again. "Hey where is Pikachu?"

"He's sleeping back at the Hotel with May. I didn't feel like waking him."

"May? You're traveling together again?" she asks.

I shake my head. "No I found her and her brother Max here. She competed in the Orange Festival and Max in the Orange League. They both won." I say trying to suppress the huge grin on my face. "May beat her rival in the finals."

"You seem happy about that." she says nudging me.

"Of course I am. You know how good it feels to beat your rival? She is achieving her dream." I say nudging back.

"Yeah she is a great Coordinator. I was actually in Johto when she competed in the Johto Grand Festival she was definitely the best Coordinator there. I had congratulated her on her win."

"Well at least she is achieving her dream."

"What are you talking about you are one of the best if not the best Trainer I know. Don't sell yourself short. If I remember correctly you won the Silver Conference this year and the year before that you won the Indigo Conference. I'm proud to say I know the Champion of both those Conference and to say he is one of my Best Friends." She says smiling.

"Yeah I did win but the second time around." I point out.

"So?" she says aggressively. "That doesn't mean anything. It's not like the competition got any easier. You're only getter better." She says punching me on the shoulder.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." I say. I watch as she sits near the edge of the cliff with Togepi watching the sun rise. Before I can even register what I'm doing I speak without even meaning to. "I messed up." I breathe out.

"What exactly did you mess up Ash?" she says. I sigh and take a seat next to her and Togepi. We stay silent for a second she doesn't pester me to continue.

"I . . . I messed things up last night. I don't know how to face her anymore."

"Who? May?" I nod. "Why can't you face her Ash what did you do?"

"I . . . I attacked one of her . . . Friends last night." I say looking out into the ocean. The sun was fully up now the others should be waking up by now.

"What? Why would you do that?" asked Misty.

"He just ticked me off. Why else would I?" I say getting angry again.

_I'm so stupid! Why do I care if May went to Sinnoh with him? She chose to go. _

"Well I've seen you lose your temper before and it isn't a pretty sight." says Misty snapping me out of my thoughts. "So what he do?"

"He. . . He said. . ." _I'm going to sound so stupid. _"He said May left to me to go travel with him because. . . She likes him more than me." I say hanging my head ashamed. _Even saying out loud sounds stupid. I'm such a fucking idiot. _

"I didn't know you were together." says Misty.

"What! No! W-We aren't together!" I blurt out embarrassed. Misty just laughs along with Togepi.

She is still laughing when she speaks. "Oh. . . Okay I get it now. Go on." She says. I just glare a bit at her. This is a serious problem for me and she's laughing. "Please Ash go on I promise I'm done."

"Fine," I say continuing. "He kept on saying things like that and I don't know . . . I just got mad. That stupid jerk made me look like some kind of loser. I'm not a loser." I say clenching my hand. "He made it sound like May was . . ."

"Too good for you?" offers Misty because I can't finish.

"Yes. . . Then I stood up and approached him and Gary told me to sit back down and calm down then Drew said. . . Where's Brock? Did he ditch you too? And I just lost it I saw red and I swung at him."

"So you fought him?"

"No, Gary stopped me and pushed me back. We didn't fight I left right away."

"So he's name is Drew?" I nod confirming her question. "Drew . . . green hair? Who also is a coordinator?"

"Yeah you know him?" I ask.

"Yeah, sort of I remember him from Johto he congratulated May at the end of the festival when I did and handed her a rose?" she says. Yup that sounds like Drew. "So do those two date?"

"Date?" I question. The thought never occurred to me. For all I knew they did date or dated. When I left the restaurant with Max I recall May yelling at him to leave. "I'm not sure maybe they did or I truly don't know the answer. I don't think I ever want to know." Thinking about it made me sick.

"Ash I think I know why you attacked him."

"I can answer that too. He got me mad he insulted me and made it seem Brock and May ditched me." I say picking up a stone beside me and throw it into the stream below.

"Besides that . . ." she says. "Ash I think you were jealous."

"Jealous? Of what? Him? No! I'm not Jealous of Drew." I repeat again. _No I'm not jealous. Why would I be? _

"Ash think about. Drew made it seem May left to go with him to travel and leave you instead? It seems pretty clear that's what it is." She says. I still deny it. "Ash look I get it he insulted you and Brock but I honestly don't think that's the real reason you attacked him." She says trying to reason with me.

"No, I'm not jealous."

"Ash do you like May?" Misty asks.

"Of course I do she's my friend." I answer immediately.

Misty then face palms herself and groans and mumbles something about its way too early for this. "Not like that Ash. Like more than a friend? Maybe like a girlfriend?"

"A girlfriend?"

"Yes, you know you like the girl you take on dates? The ones you hug and kiss and hold hands with? The one you take home to mom?" she says.

"But I've already taken her to see mom and you and Dawn." I say.

"Oh god. . . Ash! No! You know how you said earlier when you say you wouldn't want to know if May and Drew dated? Like that! Like being together as boyfriend and girlfriend." She says.

"Oh . . ." I say finally getting it.

"So do you?"

"Do I what?"

"Damn it Ash. Do you Like May or not and not in the friend way." She says finishing up.

"I don't know. . . I don't think so."

_How do you know when you like someone beyond friendship? I've always liked May as a friend but more than that? She is pretty and nice and can almost eat as much as I can. It's nice to be around her I like being around her. I've missed her over the years. _

"Have you ever liked someone like that?" I ask Misty who then looks surprised by my question.

"What?"

"Have you ever liked a guy?" I ask her again. She then starts mumbling something and turns red. "Misty hello . . . are you going to answer me?" I say waving a hand in front of her face.

"This isn't about me! This is about you!" she says loudly into my ears.

"It was just a question!" I shout back. "I just wanted to know if you ever liked anyone."

"Why should you care anyway?"

"It's not that I care it's just. . . I was wondering if you could tell me how you know when you like someone like that. I mean. . . How do you know once you past the friendship into a relationship?"

"Oh . . . Well it's all about feeling Ash." She says. I still don't get it feeling part. "It's like . . . Oh how do I explain this to someone as dense as you." She says rubbing her forehead.

"Hey I'm trying alright! You're the one who brought this up." I counter back. "This isn't easy you know."

"I never said it was. I'm just trying to help."

"Well you aren't being much of help right now by not answering my question have you or have you not ever liked someone? What happen to being best friends?" I say.

"Oh. . . Fine. Yes, I have liked someone like that alright now back off!" she says turning red again.

"Well how do you know when you do?" I say.

"It's starts off like crush you know you do know what that is right?" she says.

"A crush like when you start developing the feelings right?" I asked hoping I was right.

"You're right! Wow I thought I would have to explain that to you."

"I did travel with brock for most of my life I'm not that much of a lost cause." I say defending myself.

"Well you sure seem liked it." She says.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing! So like I was saying it starts off like crush so do you have a crush on May?"

"I told you I don't know or I don't think so." I say again.

"Well maybe you should try spending time with her talk more and you'll figure it out." She says patting my back.

"But what about last night? What if she doesn't want to see after what I did?"

"Ash that's simple just apologize to her."

"I guess so but gosh I have to apologize for the last time too then. I wanted to avoid going back to that too."

"Last time? What else did you do?"

"Well I haven't seen May in a few years last time we talked we got into an argument." I mutter. "And it kind of was about Drew too. We got into an argument about her traveling to Sinnoh you see. When she left to go to Johto she went alone. I along with Brock we a bit worried about that and when she was done with Johto she called me about going Sinnoh on her new journey and not to worry because she wasn't going to travel alone this time she was going to travel with Drew and Harley."

"So because of that you didn't talk or see her for years?"

"No. . . Well after Sinnoh I was kind of confused alright without Brock or Dawn I was alone I didn't know where to go I gone with Gary and I really didn't have a chance to tell anybody where I gone and Gary likes going to weird places so I never kept in touch with anyone and well I forgot where May's number so I couldn't call her home and ask her parents where she was at." I say laughing nervously scratching the back of my head.

"Ash trust me when I say just apologize and when I say you seriously need to consider that the reasons you may get mad around Drew. To me the way I see it you seem him as your competition for May."

"Competition?"

"Think it like this. Gary was your rival? You hated Gary once because he was your Rival. You were both aiming for the same thing. Now your friends you travel together because you have different goals you're no longer aiming Sfor the same thing." She says trying to get me to understand.

I think I'm starting to. "Alright then that's exactly what I'm going to do. I'm going to apologize and I still don't really understand this crush stuff but I'll figure it out on the way." I say.

"Same Old Ash."

"Wait what if she doesn't like me that way?" I say.

"Huh? I guess I really didn't think about that. . ." She says. "There is a chance she probably doesn't feel the same."

"What?" I say. After all this talk and trying to figure this out there's a chance she may not even like me back?

"Well It's a chance you have to take Ash. For all we know and since you didn't keep in touch she and Drew did date once before. She might have mix feelings." Misty says.

"So what you're saying this all could just blow up in face?"

"Just don't think that way be positive."

"Great. . . I still don't know how I feel about her and if turns out I do like May more than friends. . . There's a chance she doesn't feel the same." I say leaning back so I'm lying down on my back feet dangling over the cliff. I stare out into the clouds when a certain shape catches my attention. "Misty do you see that cloud?"

"Which one?" she says lying down as well a few feet from me.

"That one shaped like a half a ribbon? Do you see it right there." I say lifting my arm pointing to the odd shaped cloud. The sky was now kind of orange and pinking giving the cloud the color of what my half ribbon color is.

"Oh I guess when you do look at it at in a weird way it does look like half a ribbon." She says turning her head.

"Did I ever tell you about my half ribbon?" I ask.

"No."

/-/-/-/

I glance at the clock when I woke up it was already ten in the morning. I glance at Pikachu and Eevee who are cuddled up next on another. Usually Eevee wasn't the one to sleep in usually when she slept out of her Poké ball she was the first one awake.

"Good Morning you two." I say petting them awake. I get up and head to get dressed out of my sleep wear into my traveling clothes. We walk out the room and I see Max isn't awake yet typically probably stayed up all night watching TV.

I go into the kitchen and see Gary sitting at the table with his laptop.

"Morning."

"Good morning." I say walking over to him. "You just wake up?"

"No I've been awake for about almost an hour now." He replies. "There is some coffee over there if you want some." He says lifting his mug over to the coffee machine. "Still fresh."

I go over and grab a mug from the cabinet and pour some in. "mmm. . . it's good." I reply. I then grab a plate and pour in some Pokémon food for Eevee and Pikachu then grab another for water.

"Yeah, it is." He says.

"What are you doing?" I ask looking at him type away at his laptop.

"Checking my email I haven't checked it in a while since we've been here. Up in the peak we got crappy reception." He says.

"Oh, yeah you stayed up in the peak for research. What kind exactly?"

"To check the migration patterns of some Wingull." He says.

"Oh, and how'd it go?"

"Good, I sent all my research to my grandpa last night he's should be reviewing it now."

"So I guess you and Ash will be leaving soon." I say looking over to his door. He must still be asleep.

"No not really." I look at Gary as he looks at his laptop. "My grandpa just sent me and Ash a message. He says we should stay a bit longer that . . . ships are reporting large movement on their radars."

"Movements?" I ask.

"Look come take a look right here." He says waving me over. I go over and he points to a picture on his laptop. "These are screen shots of the radar's ships used to navigate to make sure there isn't a submarine or other Pokémon that could get in the way. These shots my grandpa sent me are from sailors around here. Apparently large amount of Water Type of Pokémon are gathering around here. He's says it's been going on for the past few years and that's it's always around this time too but this is well a lot more than expected."

"So he wants you to stay and check why they migrate here?" I ask.

"Yeah, he does. I should probably tell Ash he was looking forward to going back to Sinnoh."

"Sinnoh?"

"Yeah, I have to go back to pick up a few things for my grandpa. Ash I think was going to stay for a bit and compete again in the Sinnoh League and visit Dawn while he's there." He says typing on his keyboard.

"Oh I see. . ." I say between sips of my coffee. Come to think of it why is Ash going back around to compete in the regions he already competed in? We stay silent for a while. Only the sounds of Gary's fingers gliding along his key board are heard in the kitchen.

"He talks about you a lot."

"What?"

"Ash, he talks about you a lot." He says not even looking up from his laptop.

"What does he say about me?" I ask taking a seat in front of him at the table. The table is pretty large enough to seat a good eight people. It's fine mahogany table very dark brown.

"Most of what he says about you are stories." He says still typing away.

"Stories?"

"Yeah, like during your travels. Like when he mention you were scared to sleep those few nights when it was his Corphish attacking your tent and campsite." He says smiling.

I search my head back to that night I terrified. I didn't sleep a wink that night even if Ash and others said they would keep watch. "You would be scared too if you were there it was in the middle of night and we kept getting attack by a Pokémon we had yet to identify." I say.

"He missed you, you know." says Gary looking up from his computer closing the top.

"Then why didn't he ever call?" I blurt out unable to stop myself.

"Simple Ash is and idiot and had lost your number." He says shrugging it off. "Why didn't you call? What's your excuse?"

"I don't have one." I say shamefully looking down into my mug.

"Look I'm not trying to make you feel bad honest I'm not. I just want you to know Ash honestly missed you and I don't know what type of argument you two got into a few years back because he won't tell me but you two should work it out. He seemed really happy to see you again and so did you."

"Yeah I understand and I'm happy to be together again. Don't worry Gary, before you two leave I'll set things right with Ash I'm not going to lose him again not after all these years being apart." I say. "In fact I'm going to do it now." I say getting up from the table and setting my mug down. "I'm going to fix this."

I make my way to the door I feel confident and prepared this conversation should've taken place a long time ago.I stop when I stand directly in front of the door. I feel like going to cowering back into my room now. _Alright May you can do this just knock. The worst case scenario he doesn't forgive you and your not friends anymore. No stop thinking negative. Think positive Ash is forgiving. _

"Are you going to knock?"

"Can I have some privacy?" I say turning around seeing Gary seeing on a couch looking in my direction.

"What? After I gave you the advice to talk to him I can't even watch?" asked Gary sipping on his coffee. Yup this sounds like the Gary Ash once described to me.

"How do you know I wasn't going to do it myself?" I say turning away from the door crossing my arms in front of my chest.

"Yeah, sure you were. So knock already Ash isn't going to bite." He says. "Unless. . . you know something I don't? What did you two really do in woods last night huh?" he says winking I feel my face flush.

"What are you implying?" I say still feeling the blood flood to my face.

"Whatever you willing to admit to." He says grinning.

"Gary me and Ash aren't like that." I say try to sound stern.

"Not yet you aren't. I see the way you look at him and the way he looks at you."

"I don't know what you're talking about Ash and I are just friends." I say.

"Sure you are just knock on the door already May." He says. I then throw him a glare. "Fine, fine I be in the kitchen just talk loud enough for me to hear alright."

"Just go."

"Leave the door open!"

I shake my head face palming myself. I then take a deep breath and turn toward the door and knock. "A-Ash? Can we talk it's me May." It's silent no movement at all after fifteen second I knock again. "Ash? Are you awake?" Nothing again no sound I bite my lip as I reach for the knob. _Not locked. _I slowly open the door enough to stick my head in he's bed is empty. I then open the whole door he's bathroom door is open and he's not in there either. "Huh?"

I walk out he's room and close the door. I go over to the kitchen and Gary is on he's laptop again he doesn't seem to notice me until I'm directly in front of him. "That was quick."

"Where's Ash?" I say crossing my arms in front of me again.

"He's not in his room?"

"Would I be standing here if he was?"

"I didn't hear him leave I woke up at nine this morning. Ash usually doesn't wake up until noon." He says placing his mug down.

"So where is he?"


	5. Chapter 5

Just got back from my trip! A month long trip in Mexico. To be honest I'm not totally happy with it so my bad if it sucks. I actually tried to update only to have my niece rip out the internet cord out my computer. So using cousin's WIFI to update. So after a long wait here's chapter 5.

Here We Go!

/-/-/-/

"I've looked everywhere Ash is nowhere in this hotel." I say barging into our hotel room. Gary was on his laptop and Max is watching TV again. Pikachu and Eevee were still perched up on my shoulders.

"He must've gone out to train. He's a big boy he can take of himself." He says.

"Then why didn't he take Pikachu?" I say pointing to him on my shoulder.

"I don't know why don't you ask him." He says.

"I already did."

"Pikapi Pika Chu Chu." He says nodding he's head up and down.

"See!" I shout.

"Ash will show up soon enough he's bound to get hungry sooner or later." Says Max from the couch. "It's about to be past lunch time and I doubt Ash has any money on him since he's bag is in his room come on May be smart."

I stomp over to Max who's channel surfing I'm standing directly behind him on the couch and thump him on the head.

"Ow!" he yelps holding his head. "What was that for?"

"I thought you were smart why don't you figure it out." I say crossing my arms.

"Ash wasn't kidding when he said you two are usually at each other throats." Gary says looking at us from he's laptop.

There then a click noise someone open the door to our room. "And this is where we are staying at." That was Ash's voice but who is he talking to? He then comes into the main room with a girl. "Guess who I found?"

"Misty?" I ask. She looked different from the last time I saw her she let her hair grow out more and she's tanner now taller too. In simple terms she looks gorgeous. Pikachu then leaps off my shoulder into Misty's arms.

"Pikachu!" she says squeezing him. "I'm glad to see you too!"

"Pika Pika" he says rubbing against her cheek."

"Hey May it's great to see you again!" she says as Pikachu crawls toward her back where she has that red back pack she always has and Togepi comes out.

"Yeah it's good to see you again too." I reply awkwardly as she hugs me and I hug back. Sure Misty and I talked but I never really consider us friends more like acquaintances.

"And this kid must be Max. You sure have grown since I saw you last." She says patting him on the head.

"Hey Misty it really has been a long time." He says smiling from the couch still sitting down.

"Gary!" she shouts then running toward Gary who is standing up from the couch. "I really missed you! You seriously have to visit me more you and Ash both." She says hugging him.

"I'll see if I can fit that into my schedule." He says rubbing he's chin.

"Shut up you know you want to see me." She says smacking him on the shoulder.

"I know you want to see me." He replies back smugly winking.

"Whatever! Hey come with me I bet my sisters would love to see you again." She says grabbing he's hand dragging him toward the door. "Were on the same floor as you guys isn't that great." She says toward me.

"Yeah that's great." I reply I then turn to Ash whose smiling. He doesn't seem to be angry anymore not like last night. He staring at Misty and Gary and is grinning at their remarks to each other.

_Ash didn't look that happy to see me. _He then looks at me and gives me and weak smile and avoids eye contact. He doesn't necessarily look upset with me but then again he doesn't look happy either.

"Hey have you guys eaten yet?" asked Misty.

"Not since breakfast." answered Gary.

"Great Ash and I were about to go out and get some lunch would you like to join?" she says looking at us three. "Ash is paying." she says trying to encourage us to come along.

"If Ash is paying I'm in." says Gary.

"Wait a second! I said I would pay for you not everyone else I don't have that kind of cash on me right now." He blurts out. He then glances at me scratching the back of his head awkwardly.

_Ash is buying Misty lunch? _

"How about this we spilt it Ashy Boy." says Gary patting Ash on the back.

"Yeah I'm good with that I'm just kind of short on cash now I haven't really gotten any more out of the bank." He says.

"Alright I'll pay for Misty and you pay for May and Max since you ditched me last night with the bill." He says. Ash then grimaces a bit.

"Alright let's head down I heard of an amazing restaurant nearby." says Misty.

"Sounds great let's get going." says Max hoping up from the couch. We go down into the lobby and out onto the sidewalk as Misty leads us down to some restaurant. We getting seated and order our food.

"So Max, Ash has told me you conquered the Orange League." says Misty.

"Yeah I did I had my battle the other day! It was tough." He says.

"I bet it was. Drake isn't an easy opponent. And I heard you won the first ever Orange Grand Festival congratulations May." She says looking at me.

"Thanks Misty yeah it's pretty big." I say gulping down my food.

"I bet it is. It's like winning a Pokémon tournament. You needed collect five ribbons to compete correct?" she asks.

"Yeah." I say nodding swallowing my food. "You have to collect them sort of like badges to compete it's a requirement."

"My sister collected her ribbons faster than anybody! She won every contest she competed in here." says Max. I'm a bit flattered about how Max is talking me up. "I didn't even get all my badges that quick I had to rematch some."

"Really that's real impressive May I wish I was here to watch you in action you did terrific when I saw you in Johto." She says smiling.

"Yeah I remember you were there." I say nodding.

"Yeah we talked afterwards you told me you were heading to Sinnoh afterwards how did you do there I bet you did amazing."

I gulp down my food. _You just had to bring up Sinnoh. _"I did. . . ok." I say tilting my head down eating some more food.

"What you place in the Festival?"

"Actually it's a Cup there not a Festival." speaks up Gary. "The Wallace Cup."

"Oh wait yeah I remember you told me about that Ash. You competed in that as well right?"

"Yeah I did but I didn't do nearly as well as May or Dawn." He says looking up from his food toward me. "Dawn won and May was runner up."

"Really wow so you must've won when you gone back to the Sinnoh Region right?" asked Misty after a bite of food.

"Well I umm. . . They actually started a Festival while I was there and competed in that." I say trying to avoid going toward the Wallace Cup.

"But you competed in that Wallace Cup again didn't you?" asked Ash.

"Yeah. . . But I didn't win." I say going back to my food.

"Really then who did?" asked Misty.

"Umm. . . Drew he won." I say quickly then look at Ash who grimaces yet again as last night was sort of being brought up. "So. . . Misty what are you doing here?" I say changing the subject.

"Yeah, Misty why don't you tell them why you are here." says Ash in between bites of food.

"Oh ok . . . well tomorrow is going to be the first day of the Water Festival." She says. "The Orange Islands have recently started to host within the past two years and it's really become kind of a huge hit around the region."

"Oh yeah I've heard about that." says Gary. "It's about the migration of Water Pokémon toward the islands."

"Yes, it is." Misty says. "My sister's and I were invited this year to come put on a show."

"Oh May can we stay to watch it please!" says Max turning toward me. "I've heard their shows were great!"

"Yeah you should stay. My sisters and I are actually going to practice later in the Hotel Pool." She says.  
"You guys should come by and watch."

"The pool is closed though when I had gone by there earlier." I say remembering how in the morning when I was looking for Ash the pool doors were closed.

"Oh yes it should be because the pool was especially closed for our practice. So you guys could come you can even bring your Water Pokémon." She says excitedly.

"Sound good Blastoise could use some down time." says Gary.

"I could even have my own Blastoise come join." says Ash.

"Oh yeah I have to see him! I can't believe he evolved." shrieked Misty.

"Your Squirtle evolved?" I ask Ash. The last time I saw him was years ago when Ash faced off against Brandon at the Battle Pyramid. Ash had called back he's old Pokémon he's original team. He asked for he's Squritle, Bulbasaur, and Charizard to come back. Well Bulbasaur is now a Venusaur.

"Yeah he did." He says a bit excitedly. "Officer Jenny told me one day there was a huge forest fire and the Squritle Squad was having trouble keeping it in check. That Squirtle had then evolved to a Wartortle to help then when he realized it wasn't enough he evolved again and he was able to put it out. Officer Jenny had said he really saved the day." says Ash.

"That's really awesome. Your Pokémon is a hero!" says Max. "I wish I had a Blastoise too now I feel left out now you, Gary and May each have one."

"Your Wartortle evolved?" asked Ash toward me with he's mouth full.

"Yeah she did. She evolved a few years back now." I say.

"That's great. You have her with you now?" He asked.

"Yeah I do." I say again.

"This will be fun having three huge Blastoise in a pool." says Misty.

"You don't have a Blastoise Misty?" asked Max.

"No, but I kinda wish I do now I feel left out too." She giggled. "So Max do you have any Water Pokémon?"

"Sure do, I have only one though I have a Floatzel." He says. "What kind do you have?"

"I have a Azumarill, Starmie, Gyarados, Golduck, Dewgong and of course Togepi though he isn't a Water Pokémon." She says having the small little Pokémon in her lap.

"What Pokémon do you have Max?" asked Misty.

"I have a Sceptile, Mightyena, Electrike, Machoke, Vigoroth, and then you know Floatzel." Dad had given Max Vigoroth as a congratulatory present for defeating him in a Gym battle. Dad said Vigoroth deserves to go out battling and traveling.

"That's a good group you got there. What about you May you have a Blastoise any other Water Pokémon? Or what other Pokémon do you got?" asked Misty turning to me.

"Well I have Blastoise, Venusaur, Blaziken, Typhlosion, Luxray, and of course Eevee." I say handing her a piece of my food as she sat in my lap.

"You got a Typhlosion and Luxray?" asked Ash.

"Yeah I caught Luxray as a Shinx in Sinnoh and Cyndaquil in Johto but he evolved to Typhlosion." I reply going back to my food. "What about you?"

"Me? Well as you can see Pikachu." He says nodding toward he's shoulder. "And as you know Venusaur, Blastiose too, Pidgeot, Sceptile and Charizard."

"Most of the original team." says Misty. "What about you Gary?"

"My team is Arcanine, Umbreon, Nidoking, Electivire, Golem and you guys now already Blastoise." He says finishing up he's food.

"So most of your original's too." says Misty. He nods.

"Would anyone care for dessert?" asked the waiter standing in front of us as another grabs our finished plates clearing the table.

"Yes," both Ash and I say at the same time.

"Whoa May you can eat as much as Ash." says Misty.

"I know right, I'm glad I wasn't the only one who notice." says Gary. "You must've been really hungry."

"Are you kidding my sister always eats like that and she's always hungry." says Max coming into the conversation too.

"I don't even know how you can eat anymore I've eaten so much already." says Misty patting her stomach. "I don't even want to think about dessert."

"God only knows how Brock cooked for you two when you traveled together." says Gary.

"We ran out of supplies a lot." says Max leaning toward him. We burst out laughing it was true though. We had to constantly buy more food supplies. But Brock is an amazing cook who could not want more of his cooking right?

"Ash eats like a Snorlax! Hell Ash can probably out eat he's Snorlax." says Misty.

"Hey! I don't eat that much." says Ash defending himself.

"Yeah, but it's weird May is smaller than Ash and can eat as much as him." says Gary. "Look at her she is so tiny."

"Hey I'm not that tiny." I say.

"May is like Munchlax! It's smaller than a Snorlax but can eat as much as one!" says Max. "May even has a Munchlax!"

"Really?" asked Misty. "So you have a Munchlax and Ash has a Snorlax?" I nod as does Ash. "Yeah I can see how that works." She says giggling. Not sure what she means by that.

"So yes to the dessert?" asked the waiter who just stood there with a confuse look.

"Yes," both Ash and I say at the same time yet again. Everyone else just starts laughing. Ash and I both order a triple chocolate cake with ice cream.

"You guys really have to try this it's delicious." Says Ash eating he's dessert. He even gotten some chocolate on his cheeks.

"Yeah he's right it's like really good." I say agreeing with him. "Hey in my defense the food is really good how can I not want more?"

"I agree with May." says Ash nodding. Soon we are done eating and Ash and Gary both pay. The sun was still high up in the sky shinning bright sending heat waves when we get out the restaurant.

"Come on let's getting going practice is about to start my sisters will kill me if I'm late again!" says Misty looking at street clock. Misty starts to pick up her pace then turns out into a full out sprint. Gary and Max then start to sprint to keep up. I started to pick up my pace until I felt something hold me in place. Ash had a firm grip on my hand.

"Misty! May and I will meet up with you guys in a bit! We are just going to take a walk before meeting up with you guys at the pool." Ash yells out to Misty who still running.

She then comes to stop and I see Gary and Max bump into her. She must've heard him. From the distance she has put between us I can see her smiling? "Oh ok! No rush! You two take your time! I'll just take Gary and Max with me!" I then see her grab both of them and drag them for run.

As soon as they are out of my sight I turn to Ash. He looks a bit nervous and lets go of my hand. "Err. . . So you want to take a walk?" he says nodding in the opposite direction.

"Yeah sure that would be nice." I say Eevee makes her way to my arms so I'm carrying her instead of her being perched on my shoulders like Pikachu was on Ash's. We walk a few minutes in silence we separate from the crowd a bit with Water Festival being tomorrow the tourist has doubled just like it was during the Festival. We are walking shore side walk now.

"Um. . . May."

"Yes?"

"I . . . I just. . . I just wanted to say. . . I'm-"

"I'm sorry." I blurt out stopping him from continuing. "I should've stood up for you last night but I didn't and I'm sorry. I shouldn't have let Drew talk to you that way. You have every right to be angry with me. I understand if you are." I say a bit too fast I think it came out a bit jumbled. "I'm. . . I'm real sorry Ash so sorry." I say as we walk but Ash grabs my shoulders and makes me turn to face him. He looks confused. I bite my lip stopping myself from continuing.

/-/-/-/

_Come on Ash you can do this just apologize. You'll figure out the crush stuff later just focus on apologizing. _

I open my mouth to speak and my throat goes dry. I don't think I've ever been this nervous to talk to May. I don't think I have ever been so nervous to talk to any girl like this. We've been walking for about five minutes now and I still haven't said a damn word.

"Um. . . May?" I say clearing my throat. May was looking off to the side to the ocean not really looking at me.

"Yes?" she turns and looks at me. I never notice before but May has blue eyes. Looking at them only reminds me that we are here. We are alone. And that I'm totally freaking out. I forgot what I was going to say so much for planning my apology.

"I . . . I just. . . I just wanted to say. . . I am-"

"I'm sorry." She says. "I should've stood up for you last night but I didn't and I'm sorry. I shouldn't have let Drew talk to you that way. You have every right to be angry with me. I understand if you are . . . I'm. . . I'm real sorry Ash so sorry."

I was confused. _What just happen? Did May just apologize to me? _I grab her by the shoulders and stop us from walking. She's biting her lip. She does that only when she is nervous. Why is she nervous? I open my mouth to talk but nothing is coming out. Not a single word. I still don't know what just happen.

"Ash? Are you mad at me?"

_Mad? Why would I be mad at her? _I then getting rip by my thoughts seeing a small yellow paw being waved in front of my face. "No!" I shake my head. "No! I'm not mad at you. I'm confused."

"Confused?"

"Y-Yeah. . . Why are you apologizing? I was supposed to be the one apologizing to you. May. . . You have nothing to be sorry for I'm the one who should be apologizing. Drew. . . Drew is whatever it doesn't matter to me about what he said or any of that. I don't care about him. What I care about is you."

"You care about me?" she says questioningly.

I freeze. I retract my hands from her shoulders. "Y-Yes. . . Of course I do were friends. "

"Oh. . ." she says brushing some hair out of her face. Her voice sounded a bit disappointed. _Why would she be disappointed? _

"What I mean is. . . I care about what you think. Drew and I don't get along you can see that and I don't think I can ever really seeing us being friends but I can live with that. But what I cannot live with is you and I not talking not being friends. I'm sorry for last night I really am I didn't want our first reunion since our fight to be like that and I'm sorry how the last time we were together a few years back I wasn't a good friend to you. I should've been supportive with your decision. I just don't want you to be mad at me."

She doesn't say anything. I feel my hands get a bit sweaty and run them against my jeans. She's just staring at me I don't know what to do or what else to say. I then feel her slender arms wrap around my waist. "I'm not mad at you, you idiot."

"Y-You're not?" I say a bit shocked by the hug but quickly shake it off and wrap my arms around her shoulders which Eevee has jumped off and is now on the sidewalk floor with Pikachu. She doesn't say anything but shakes her head no. I can smell her perfume by how close we are its alluring. She feels so small in my arms so fragile. We don't say anything else but she doesn't pull away and I don't feel like pull away so I don't.

"I'm surprised I would've thought you would be the one mad at me." She says parting slightly but still in my arms.

"May, I could never be mad at you." I say pulling her in this time. "Let's just start over okay?"

"What do you mean?"

"Let's forget about yesterday forget about our argument we last time we were together."

She then pulls away completely and nods. May straightens up and beams at me holding out her hand. "Deal." I grip her hand and shake it. "Now should we get back to the others? I could really go for a swim."

"Alright let's head back."

/-/-/-/

We made it back to the hotel room the others weren't there they had probably already headed down to the pool. I had already changed into my bathing suit. I'm glad I bought a new bathing suit while I was here. It's a red two piece with blue poke a dots similar to the one I had when I was younger.

I slip on my shorts and tank top so I can just remove my clothing once I got to the pool instead of walking around the hotel half naked. I take off my bandana and folded it so it lies neatly on my dresser. I pull my hair into a ponytail. Then reach for my Poké ball and stick it in my pocket. I grab a towel and slip on my sandals and head the room where Ash is waiting already changed.

Ash had on dark blue swim trunks with yellow stripes on the sides. He then just had on a black fitting t-shirt which I assume he'll remove once we get to the pool. He's hats gone. He keeps he hair more cropped then he did when we were younger more tamed but still spiky. He still had his sneakers on though.

"You ready?"

"Yup, let's head down there."

The entrance to the pool has doubled doors and has a sign that says closed for private practice that wasn't hanged on their earlier. Ash and I slip in and see Misty, Gary, and Max and three other girls are already in the pool. The pool has high celling with diving boards and water slides.

"Look at who finally decided to show." says Gary swimming up to the edge of the pool. Along with him is three other girls' Misty sister I'm guessing. I've never met them. They get out the pool and go to greet Ash. Like Misty all the sister are baffling beautiful.

"Are you going to stand there all day or you going to swim?" asked Misty swimming over with Max. Floatzel was swimming alongside him splashing water in his face with his tail.

"Huh. . . Oh yeah sure give me a sec ok?" I go over to some benches nearby and place my towel on it. Eevee then jumps off my shoulders and makes herself comfortable on the towel. "Not in the swimming mood?" she shakes her head. I look in the pool I see a few of Misty's Pokémon and some other Water Pokémon that I presume are her sisters but I don't see a Blastoise. I actually expected to see a lot more water Pokémon.

I hear Ash laugh. He looks happy talking to Misty's sisters I wonder what they are talking about. I shrug it off and take off my tank top and shimmy out of my shorts so I'm in my bathing suit. I walk toward the shallow end of the pool. "Alright come on out Blastoise!" I say tossing the Poké ball in the air.

"Blastoise!"

"You up for a swim?" I ask pointing toward the pool. She nods and enters the pool happily. Placing my Poké ball back on the bench I return back to the pool entering through the shallow end like my Blastoise. I step into the pool and feel the icy cold water on my toes. The water level has gotten to my waist level when I hear Ash call out my name. He's coming out toward the edge of the pool and strips off his shirt.

I blush seeing Ash take off he's shirt. I see him reach into he's pocket. "Time for a swim Blastoise." he says throwing the ball over the pool releasing his own Blastoise. As soon as the ball returns to his hand he tosses it aside to the bench where I placed my towel and left Eevee. Pikachu catches it and safely places it on the towel beside him.

Ash get's in the water and starts to come over in my direction. Ash definitely isn't the skinny kid he used to be. He's shoulders seem broader but he's body still has a slender form to it he's arm a lot more muscular then I remembered. Ash has been working out. Looks like he's height isn't the only thing that changed. It doesn't faze me until I feel a nudge on my back I've been checking him out.

I turn around and see it's Blastoise nudging me. It takes me a second to notice it isn't mine but Ash's. "I think he's saying hello." says Ash say from behind.

"Well hello to you to Blastoise I don't know if you remember me but last time I saw you, you were a Squritle It's me May." I say rubbing he's head. I then see my Blastoise swim over. "And I would like to introduce you to my Blastoise." I say gesturing to her. They exchange some talk to each other.

"They seem to get along."

"I wonder what they are saying to each other."

"Beats me," says Ash shrugging he's shoulders. "Hey look here come Gary with Blastoise." says Ash pointing toward Gary who is riding on top of Blastoise with Misty and Max. Both of our Blastoise stop exchanging talk when they see Gary's Blastoise.

"Hey there you two now that you've gotten to get to know each other how about met my pal my very own Blastoise," says Gary patting Blastoise shell. "Say hello buddy."

"Blastoise! Blast, Blast Toise!" Immediately mine and Ash seem to take a liking to him as well. Gary, Misty, and Max slide off Blastoise while they chat to one another.

"Gosh Gary yours is huge." I say looking at the size of his Blastoise compared to mine and Ash's.

"Yup he's big one." He says. Gary is completely wet from head down. Being in shallow water I can also see how Gary's upper body looks. Gary's seems a bit broader than Ash but is in the same fit form as him. Looks like Ash wasn't the only one working out.

"So are you and your sister's going to practice now?" I ask Misty.

"Yeah, we'll we did before you two got here and My sisters thinking we'll be alright for tomorrow and sine Ash and Gary are here they decided to cut practice short." She says.

"Oh. . ." I say looking over at her sisters sitting on a bench nearby wrapped in towels petting Pikachu and Eevee with Togepi.

"May come on let's get on the water slide." says Max.

"Alright race you there."

"You're on!" he says. We start swimming toward the water slide that is about as high as the diving boards. I reach the edge before Max. It takes him another full minute to reach the edge. "Alright you win." He says slightly out of breath.

"Come on let's get on this slide." I say pulling myself up out the water. Max soon follows and we climb the steps leading to the slide. There are two slides identical to each other beside one another. "Race you down?" I offer once we get to the top.

"Alright on three okay?" he says sitting down on the slide. I nod sitting down as well. Cool water was streaming down the slide making it super slippery.

"One. . ."

"Two. . ."

"Three!" I push myself forward then bring my arms in front of me crossing them while sliding down lying back. After fifteen second of sliding I met the water. I go completely under my whole body submerged under water. I open my eyes in the clear water and see my Blastoise swimming with Ash's and Gary's. I adjust myself and swim after them. Being under water I fully see all the Water Pokémon.

I see Misty's enormous Gyarados, along with Dewgong, Azumarill and Starmie. Then other Pokémon like Staryu, Seaking, Goldeen, Seel even a small school of Horsea lead by a Seadra. The school of Horsea swims right past me. I swim a bit faster to catch up to my Blastoise and the others. I reach them and grab hold of my Blastoise shell as she swims. The pool is ridiculously huge and must be at least twenty feet deep and the length enormous as well. I look at Ash and Gary's Blastoise they look to be smiling at me.

I love to swim the feeling is great it feels like I'm flying. Ever since we had our adventure at the sea temple I've always had a since of relaxation a calmness about swimming. Swimming with Pokémon is great. There is so many Pokémon on land and seeing as the ocean is way bigger than the whole land mass combine sometimes make me wonder how many water Pokémon are really out there.

As fun as I do have being underwater I do need to breathe and my body is reminding me of it. I let go of Blastoise and start to swim upward toward the surface. As soon as my I hit the surface I take in a deep breath.

"There you are we were starting to get worried." says Ash swimming over with the others including now Misty's sisters.

"I told them not to worry." says Max. "She always does that staying under the water."

"You stay down there pretty long." says Ash.

"I would say she was down there for a good two minutes." says Gary.

"You must have a good set of lungs on you." says one of Misty sisters. This one had long blonde hair. " Hey I'm Daisy."

"Yeah, I guess so come in handy while swimming." I say nodding. "I'm May good to finally met Misty's sisters."

"I'm Violet," says the one with dark blue hair. "Hey you know what else your lungs are good for when you're making out too." says Violet winking. I instantly feel embarrassed and feel myself blush. The only one I have recently been starting to want to kiss is floating a mere foot away from me.

"Really you guys have no shame saying things like that," says Misty. "Ignore them they tend say vulgar things on a regular basis."

"Geez chill out Misty we are only messing," says the other one with hot pink hair. "Besides we all know it's true, you know as well as any of us." This time is was Misty's time to blush. "I'm Lily."

"I don't know what you three are talking about!" she says.

"Don't think we don't know about you and the trainer from Hoenn. What's he's name? Harrison?" says the blonde. "You didn't forget we had cameras around the gym did you?"

"Harrison? Who's Harrison?" asks Gary. If my girl intellect was right I would say Gary feels jealous. I can't help but smile a bit. I didn't think Gary had a thing for Misty.

"Harrison? You mean the guy I battled in the Silver Conference?" questions Ash. She nods. "When did you two uh. . ." says Ash obviously uncomfortably. I wonder is Ash jealous too? He has known Misty for a long time it is possibly feeling developed during their time together. Thinking about doesn't sit okay with me.

"He umm came by a year later for a Gym battle and well . . . Yeah." she says.

The rest of the day goes by Gary harassing Misty a bit about this Harrison guy to us playing water games. I even raced with the other girls and was able to keep up with them. Misty's sisters praised me about how well of a swimmer I am. They said they liked my bathing suit too. They even tried to get Ash's opinion about it he said I looked amazing. In all it was a good way to spend the rest of the day we didn't leave till few hours later when we became hungry.

I go over to the bench and grab my towel and pat myself dry and slip on my clothes. Ash dries off and slips on he's black t-shirt. I pick up my Pokéball to call back Blastoise but Misty's sister Daisy says don't even bother the pool is there for the time being and I should let it swim so more. I leave her along with Ash's and Gary's Blastoise and Max's Floatzel.

"Good Night guys will see you tomorrow for the Festival!" shouted Misty toward the Pokémon


	6. Chapter 6

So I'm going to try and update faster! Could use a bit of encouragement? Anyway. . . Here is Chapter 6! Hope to see more reviews! PLEASE REVIEW!

HERE WE GO!

/-/-/-/

"May?" I say cracking open her door. "You awake yet?" I stick my head in the room. She's still asleep. Pikachu suddenly runs in between my legs into the room and jumps on the bed. Eevee is now awake and stretches out on the bed making purring noises rubbing up against him. Pikachu then goes over to May and starts rubbing his cheek against hers.

"Cha. . ." he says softly waking her up. He's nudging her chin up.

"Mmm. . . Good morning Pikachu." she says a bit sleepily sitting up rubbing her eyes. When she seats up she seems me. "Oh, hey Ash good morning."

"Good morning." I reply back.

"Did you need something?" she says stretching in bed like Eevee was only doing a few moments ago.

"Oh umm. . .Well no I just was going to ask you something." I say now fully stepping into the room. May's hair was a bit frizzy she had bed head it looked kinda cute.

"Oh, what would that be?" She says yawning while petting Pikachu. Pikachu encourage her more by purring and nuzzling against her hand.

"Err. . . You see since Misty and her sisters are in the Festival we won't see them for the almost the whole day since they are going to be practicing at the pool until the show and . . . well Gary and Max went to do some science stuff and I sort of wanted to check out the Festival down by the shore and was kind of hoping you'll come with me." I say a bit nervously rubbing my neck. "I wanted to spend the day with you and catch up."

"Yeah that sound great its date then. Let me get dress and we can head out." She says happily agreeing.

"D-Date?" I stutter.

"It's just a saying Ash."

"Oh, yeah I knew that." She then grins awkwardly at me. She doesn't say anything for a few seconds and just stares at me.

"Do you need anything else?"

"No, why?"

"Umm. . . well I kind of need you to leave the room so I can change." She says.

"Oh yeah! Of course umm. . . I'll just wait in the kitchen then. I'll be at the table." I say pointing behind me. Pikachu then exits the same why he entered only to be followed by Eevee.

"Okay I'm sure I'll be able to find you in the kitchen Ash." She says laughing a bit. "Are you okay?"

"Okay? Of course I am why wouldn't I be?" I say holding onto the door knob halfway out the door.

"I don't know you seem a bit jitter today."

"Just excited that's all." I say closing the door as soon as I do I see Misty, Max, and Gary grinning at me from the kitchen entrance. Not only did they know about my crush all three of them but they even formulated a plan for May and I to spend time together or rather Misty did.

"Now was that so hard?" asked Misty.

"Looks like Ashy-Boy got himself date." says Gary.

"How come I was the only one who didn't know Ash had a crush on my sister?" asked Max to no one in particular. Max well in Misty's words is as dense as me and that's why he didn't pick up the suppose 'signals' May and I have been sending to on another.

"Shut up." I say walking away from the door. "Don't you three have somewhere to be?" I say pushing pass them into the kitchen. Misty came early to let us know where and when to go for the show. Gary had packed up some equipment ready to take Max to the beach for something.

"Oh eager to have May all to yourself aren't you?" teased Misty pinching my cheek I swat her hand away.

"I bet he's already planning he's date in his head." says Gary coming over pushing my hat down further onto my head so that it covered my eyes.

"Cut that out." I say swatting Misty's hand that has yet again found its way to my cheek and slapping Gary's hand away from my hat. "And it's not a date we are just hanging out as friends." I say clearing it out. _She did say though it's a date. _I thought to myself.

"Sure it isn't because your face always gets nervous and flustered when asking a 'friend' if they want to hang out." says Misty nudging me.

"At least I have friend to hang out with when are you going to ask Gary if he wants to 'hang out' some time?" I say lowly to Misty when Gary and Max were talking looking away. Seeing Misty turn red in face is enough to make me feel a whole lot better about my situation.

"Who told?" she says threatening. "Huh? Daisy? Violet? Or was it Lily?" She takes a quick glance at Gary and Max who seem to have drifted into their own conversation.

"Who says someone told me?" I say grinning at her. Let's see how she likes being teased back. "Maybe I noticed on my own. I may not be as blind to love as you might think."

"Oh please yesterday you couldn't even tell you were jealous and crushing on May and now you are some expert on crushes?" she says back somewhat cocky.

"Ah Ha! So you do have crush!" I blurt out. She quickly covers my mouth with her hand.

"Shut up!" she hisses at me. "Damn you have a loud mouth." She says pressing harder trying to keep my quiet. I then look and see Gary and Max are eyeing us. I try to pull her off and back away and we end up falling off the chair.

"Misty has a crush!" I say finally freeing my mouth from her grip. She then shuts me up again pinning me to the ground. I'm laughing so hard I can't breathe it's even harder with her covering my mouth. I do the only thing I can do now. I lick her hand.

"Eww, Disgusting!" she yells pulling her hand away and rolling off of me. "What are you a lickitung?" she says wiping her hand on her shorts. She too was on the ground now scowling at me.

"I could be." I laugh.

"So who has crush?" asked Gary. I can't help but laugh while I'm still on the ground. Misty is as red as a tomato.

"Crush?"

I stop laughing. May is standing at the entrance in the kitchen in her clothes that she wore that day we met in the woods a red blouse with long sleeves, black skirt, and tennis shoes. Her hair was straighten out and brushed with her signature bandana on top of her head.

"Who has a crush?" she says coming into the room. No one says anything we all just look at each other in silence.

"No one! No one has a crush." Misty says quickly standing up.

"But I just heard Gary say who has a crush?" May says pointing at him.

"You heard wrong. Besides Max, Gary, and I got to go!" she says. "You and Ash have fun well met up later at the Festival!" she says grabbing both Max and Gary shoving them out the door.

"See ya Ashy-Boy! Catch you and May later!"

"Bye sis! Bye Ash!"

"Yeah, Yeah, Bye!"

The door then slams shut and with that they are gone leaving me and May alone.

"Ash what are you doing on the floor?"

/-/-/-/

"Look at all these people," says May as we walk through the crowd it was noon know and we had just finished out lunch now we are just walking among the tourist around the merchants. "There must be thousands here."

"Yup there are tons of people here." I say agreeing with her.

"Hey, so what time does Misty's and her sisters show start at?" she asks as we walk.

"At two," I say. "But she recommends we go at one to get good seats."

"Sounds good so we can still roam around for a hour." She says grinning. "Where is the show taking place? I hope you know because I don't." she says pointing to herself.

"Don't worry I know where it is." I reassure her.

"Ok, oh! Ash let's play that games!" she says pointing to a whole row of games stands. The games vary from a ring toss to shooting water guns at targets. We spend our time playing games for half an hour May even accomplishes in winning herself a plush stuff Pokémon. It's a Glaceon one of the evolved forms of Eevee.

"Eevee seems to like the toy." I say watching her toy with it in May's arms from where she was rested on her shoulders.

"Do you like the toy Eevee?" asked May sweetly toward her Pokémon.

"Vee! Eevee! Eevee!" says Eevee in happy go tone.

"I'll take that as a yes." says May giggling. "Would you like to be a Glaceon someday?" Eevee then looks like it has been hit by a confusion attack by the way it tilts its head it appears she doesn't understand. "If you train hard enough and want it bad enough you could evolve Eevee." say May.

"She's right Eevee training hard and striving for what you want you could very well Evovle." I say helping May out. "Maybe within a year or sooner you will evolve to a Glaceon or a Umbreon, Espeon, Jolteon, Flareon, you're a special Pokémon Eevee you could be any type of Pokémon."

She then seems to get it and crawls down May's shoulder into her arms with the stuff Glaceon and start nudging it with her head. "I think Eevee already knows what she wants to evolve to," says May gesturing toward the toy. "I think you would make a great Pokémon whatever you evolve to." says May into her ear. Eevee then licks her cheek and starts playing with toy again.

"Hey May let's get some ice cream."

"Ash we just ate."

"So? Don't tell me that ice cream doesn't look good." I say looking at a little boy and girl running past us with ice cream.

"Alright a little ice cream never hurt anybody." She says already walking toward the vendor. Ordering our ice cream we take a seat down on a bench. May had order an extra ice cream but order this one in a cup for Pikachu and Eevee.

"I think I like the idea of Eevee evolving I never given it much thought." she says as she watches Eevee and Pikachu play with the plush toy again.

"Really? Most trainers or coordinators who have and Eevee look forward to what they evolve to and try to make them evolve into what they want." I say. "Seeing Eevee can evolve into so many different types."

"Yeah I guess I never really thought about."

"Does it seem like something you want to do?"

"Do?"

"Would you like to evolve Eevee? She's pretty strong I bet with a bit more training she'll be ready to evolve." I say.

"You think so?"

"Totally Eevee is one tough little Pokémon." I say encouraging her. "Aren't you Eevee?" I say bringing her into my lap petting her. She nods.

"Why, don't you evolve Pikachu?"

"Huh?" I say.

She then also pulls Pikachu into her lap and starts to rub him under the chin. "Why, haven't you evolved Pikachu? He is you first Pokémon you would think he would have evolved a long time ago."

"That's simple he doesn't want to," I say and Pikachu confirms it. "A Pokémon doesn't only evolve once it reaches a certain level he has to want to evolve. Pikachu doesn't want to evolve and I'm okay with that but if one day he does decided to on he's own I'll be okay with that too. Take my Venusaur for example he had to actually stop himself from evolving he stopped the transformation because he just flat out refused to evolve. I didn't force him to it was he's own decision to evolve."

"So it also has to be on the Pokémon. A Pokémon has to be able to accept that it is evolving?"

"Yes, but it doesn't look like you'll have a problem with that Eevee seems to like the idea of evolving and I think your right about her already knowing what she want to evolve to." I say.

"I guess so, it would be cool to have a Glaceon." She says looking at the stuff animal.

"It shouldn't be too hard for her to evolve you could use a moon stone for her to evolve into Glaceon." I say. "Or you may not even need a stone."

"Stone?"

"Yeah, some trainers who can't really wait for them to evolve on their own have a stone of their Pokémon's element to give them an extra boost and evolve." She then nods making that Oh sound.

"Oh, hey I remember Brock telling us about that once." She says snapping her fingers. "Like if you did want Pikachu to evolve you would use a lighting stone right?"

"Right."

"Okay, well what do you say Eevee would like to start training to be able to evolve into a Glaceon?" Eevee then nods her head up and down. "What do you think Pikachu would you like Eevee as a Glaceon?"

"Pika Pi! Pikachu! Chu! Chu!" Pikachu says nodding.

"Alright looks like we got the green light, alright if evolving is what you really want to do Eevee I'm behind you one hundred percent of the way and am going to help you anyway I can." She says reaching over picking her up to her face level. Eevee then licks her nose.

"Alright, and Pikachu and I will be here too to help anyway we can." I say smiling at the two. Pikachu agrees. May then hugs me and Eevee cuddles up against us.

"Thanks Ash." I then place an arm around her.

"That's what are friends are for." I say. We sit in silence for a while but a comfortable one.

"Ash let me ask you something." I nod. "What are you doing here? I'm mean in the Orange Islands."

"Gary and I had some research to do about-"

"No that's why Gary's here. The Ash I know, now don't get me wrong I'm proud of you for winning your tournaments but the Ash Ketchum I know wouldn't go back to old regions to compete again the Ash I know would've gone out and find a new adventure in a new region."

"He lost." I say simply. "I lost. . . I was so close May. So very close to winning in Sinnoh I choked I lost." I say as all those feeling started to rise within me again.

"And that's never stop you before." She retorts. "You always got back right up no matter how great of the loss."

"Yeah, but I've never been so close before." I retort back.

"But Ash he had-" she started but I cut her off.

"But nothing." I snap at her though I don't really mean too. "I lost and that's all there is to it. I wasn't ready and my Pokémon weren't ready and we lost. I thought long and hard about you know after the tournament. I thought about going off to a new region but it just didn't feel right. So I had decided to go back and compete again in the other tournaments and used the free time I had because I already had the gym badges from those regions to train and be more prepared for the tournaments. And you know what?"

"What?"

"I think it's one of the best choices I've made in my life."

"Really?"

"Yeah I'm not a loser anymore people know my name now kids who are just beginning their journey like I did when I was ten look up to me now." I say.

"Ash you were never a loser."

"I was never a winner either not like you winning Grand Festivals all over the place on your first try to." I say nudging her. "It even looks like you have some admirers." I say looking at a group of girls looking at May. May turns and gives them a wave and smile. One of them walks over the smallest out of the group.

"Hey, there you guys." says May as we sit on the bench. The girls were probably about eight between sixteen. "C-Can I have your autograph?" says the smallest one shakily holding out a pen and note pad to May.

"Of course you can what's your name?"

"Anna." She replies.

"That's a really pretty name here you go Anna." May says sweetly handing her back her notepad.

"Thank you," she says then surprisingly turns to me. "Can I have your autograph too?"

"Me?" I ask.

"Yes, I'm a fan of both Coordinators and Trainers. Your Ash Ketchum we all know about you here you one the League here years ago before I was born but my brother told me about you he's about your age now a trainer too. He told me you were on the island with Gary Oak! I watched your matches in the Silver Conference and Indigo Conference! You were amazing." She says sticking out the pen and notepad to me too.

"Gee thanks hey would you like to meet my best buddy?" she nods. I pick up Pikachu. "This is Pikachu he was my first ever Pokémon and has been with me ever since."

"Wow. . . This is the very Pikachu you used in your battles." She says. I sign her notepad and hand it back. "Thank you very much! I'm sorry I interrupted you date."

"Date?" both May and I question. I instantly feel embarrassed I wish it was date but it's not. But for other people think it's a date is just . . . I don't know. It's nice though to think people think we are on a date I would like to think so.

"Oh, Anna we aren't on a date." says May. "Ash and I are just friends." _Just friends. _I couldn't help but feel a bit disappointed. _I guess that's all I am to May. _

"Oh, I thought you were sorry you two look like you make a good couple." I couldn't help but smile a bit at the young girl. She has no idea. "So you are just friends?"

"Yes, Ash is like my best friend." says May still trying to convince the girl we are just friends. She keeps repeating the words just friends. I'm starting to dislike those words though when she tells me to tell her I do.

"Yeah, May and I are best friends." I say though I don't want to. I rather let her think we are on a date. Maybe May will start to think so like I do.

"My older sister says girls who say that is code for I like this guy a whole lot but sees me nothing but as a friend." She says pointing at me. I couldn't help but laugh. It's like the opposite.

"In this case it's not." She says sending a scowl my way because I started to laugh.

"Oh, well in that case Ash my friends like you and think you're real cute!" she says loudly pointing over to the other girls who hear here and turn red. I do as May did earlier and wave at them. "Don't you think so May?"

"Wh-What?" says May turning her attention away from the other girls.

/-/-/-/

Ash had just waved smiling at the girls. Some looked to be around my age. Some did look very pretty I can see why Ash decided to wave at them.

"Don't you think so May?"

"Wh-What?" I asked turning away from them. I can still hear them laugh and out the corner of my eyes see them send smiles toward Ash. I can't help but feel a twinge of jealousy. Though I'm not completely sure why it's there.

"Don't you think Ash is cute?" asked Anna pointing to Ash shies away avoiding my eyes. "Well do you?"

"I . . ." I'm caught off guard. Cute? Of course I do I've thought so since I was ten. Ash to me always looked cute but now? He's handsome, muscular, and lean, he's more than cute but saying all that will only make it look like I like Ash more than a friend. "Yeah, Ash is very cute I mean look at him. Ash is one of the cutest, nicest, and the most amazing guy I know. " He looks up at me and grins at me. I feel myself redden. _Did I really just say that? _

"What about you Ash?"

"Me?"

"Yes," says Anna nodding. "Do you think May is pretty?"

"Of course." He says looking directly at me. "May is one of the prettiest girls I know if not the prettiest she beautiful don't you think?" he says looking at Anna. Unlike me Ash doesn't hesitate to answer Anna like I did. I actually think that is one of nicest things Ash has ever said to me. I'm embarrassed by the way he looks at me as he speaks with such confidence in his voice like he truly believes what he's saying.

"Yes, I think May is very pretty." She says agreeing.

"I think so too," says Ash. "She's also a very lively and kind to people one of the reason's I love being around her so much. Even if she can get bit hot headed some times." He jokes winking at me. I playfully slap her on the shoulder.

"Then why don't you go out with her?" asked Anna. "Do you have a boyfriend May?"

"Umm no." I answer.

"What about you Ash? You got a girlfriend?"

"No, I don't." he says.

"Then why you two go out?" she asked. "You know like be boyfriend and girlfriend."

_Go out? _Sure I've thought of it once or twice about Ash and I going out but had long since given up on that dream. Ash never saw me more of a friend. Ash never seemed to pick up on the hints I ever gave him though since we met up again those thoughts as well as the feeling resurfaced.

"Anna come on we have to get going." says one of the older girls coming over to us.

"Ok." she says looking up the girl. "Bye Ash, bye May." says Anna waving bye. I couldn't help but notice the older girl wink at Ash as she turn away. Ash just smiled back. I wonder if Ash has ever had a crush on someone? Earlier in hotel someone mention the word crush. If Ash did have a crush on someone it's probably Misty.

"Alright with all that done why don't we head over to the pool now to see Misty and her sister's show." He says standing up from the bench.

_Yup, if he has a crush on someone it's definitely Misty. _


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry for the late update. Don't forget to review and give me your input.

/-/-/-/

"Kay, let's get going." she says sitting up. We walk toward the pool where the show was being held. It was being held at a pool that sat sea side. I don't see the point in it though why swim in the pool with the sea right in front of you. You could see the sea from the pool windows. On side of the building the one sea side was all glass. The pool was just as large as the one in the hotel.

"Hey May! Ash! Over here!" says Max waving his hands in the air? He was in the front row sitting with Gary.

"Hey you guys," I say walking over with May. "Where's Misty?"

"She's probably getting dressed right about now." says Gary. "So what you two do this entire time? Did anything interesting happen?"

"Oh, nothing just wandering is all." May says playing it cool even though I know and she knows what he is implying.

"Oh May! Ash! You'll never guess what."

"What?"

"All of your Blastoise are now part of the show!" says Max excitedly.

"Part of the show?" I question.

"Yeah, earlier Misty got an idea to use all three Blastoise in the act. Gary agreed to let Blastoise do it, and Ash yours was happy to help Misty out, and May I guess you got your Blastoise into performing by doing so many contest because it also accepted."

"So Blastoise listened to Misty?" asked May.

"Yeah, it took orders pretty will. It even picked up the routine a lot faster than mine or Ash's Blastoise." says Gary. "But it's probably because Misty is a great Water Pokémon trainer."

"Oh. . . Well I can't really wait to see the show then I am excited!" she says.

Soon the arena starts to fill up and then the show starts. The lights dimmed out and the crowd hushes. "Ladies and Gentlemen we would like to introduce you to this year's Water Festival entertainment and World Renown performers The Sensational Sisters!" says the announcer. The crowd went wild and started to clap and cheer mostly guys I think though.

Each sister including Misty was standing on a diving board on each side of the pool and dive in simultaneously doing a flip in the air before hitting the water. The crowd cheers. I clap. As they come up the water Pokémon used bubble beam and water gun making fountains and bubbles come up from the water.

/-/-/-/

"Go Misty!" I cheer standing up from my chair as the show ended. Everyone erupted into cheers as Misty stood tall on my Blastoise and Violet and Lilly on Gary's bigger Blastoise and Daisy on May's waving at us as our Blastoise carried them from corner to corner to show off to the fans.

"We love the sensation sister!" yelled Gary beside me. He then nudged me and winked at me. He then threw cat calls at them like some of the other guys in the audience did. "Come on Ashy-Boy."

"Sure why not?" I then called out Misty's and her sister's name and whistled at them like every other guy. Even Max started to do it. I continue to do it until I actually caught one of their attentions Daisy saw me waved at me and threw a kiss at me or at least I thought so until Gary claimed it was for him.

"She threw at me Ashy-Boy!"

"Sure she did." I say nudging him.

"I think she threw it at me guys." Says Max from nowhere. Gary and I start laughing.

"I thought you didn't like girls Max?" asked May speaking up for the first time since the show ended.

"I don't but come May! The Sensational Sisters! Who can't not love them." He says motioning toward the pool. May looks a bit irritated by that. That or it was just my imagination.

"Can we please get your attention?" asked Lilly holding a microphone in her hand. All the sisters have made it back to side of pool. The audience quickly quiet down. "Thank you." she says sweetly. "To start off my sister's and I would like to thank you all for you applause you really make this job a lot more gratifying."

She then hands it over to Violet. "We would also like to thank the Orange Islands providing us with free housing and paid expenses. You have a very amazing island." She says lastly handing it then over to Daisy.

"Yeah, like we would like to thank the people of the Orange Islands for inviting us to your Festival it's a real beautiful place here. Also some of you might notice our group has grown by one. You may know her as the Cerulean Official Leader but to me and my sister's she's our little sister Misty!" The crowd then applauds as Misty waves obviously embarrassed. "This was one of her first performance and we want to welcome her to Sensational Sisters!"

Daisy then hands the microphone to Misty hugging her along with Lilly and Violet making group hug. I'm glad Misty worked out things with her sisters. She used to go on ranting about them and how they annoyed her well she still does it but in a good way. Misty loves her sisters now they understand each other better now.

"I want to thank my sisters for welcoming me with open arms to their group. Second I want you all to give a round of applause for the Water Pokémon!" All the water Pokémon submerged from the water even Misty's Gyarados which head almost touches the ceiling. I clap for them as does May, Max, and Gary. "I would also like to give special thanks to my friends who have so gladly allowed me and my sister to incorporate their well trained and powerful Blastoises!" All of our Blastoise give a mighty roar.

"I would like you all to meet my friends which I'm sure you probably know by now. Professor Gary Oak! Max Maple champion of the Orange League! May Maple Top Coordinator and your Grand Festival Winner." She says motioning to us. "Lastly my long-time friend Ash Ketchum! And Champion of the Indigo League and Silver Conference"

Soon people around us started to cheer and tried to get our attention mostly Max and May's since they are the champions now. "Some of you may even remember Ash from about nine years ago winning the Orange League long time ago."

"Of course everyone remembers Ash Ketchum." said a raspy voice through the pool speakers. Now I know that wasn't Misty or one of Misty's sisters.

It all happen to fast I didn't even know what was happening not really at least not yet. A loud explosion rocked the whole building and successfully shattering the glass window wall that gave view to the ocean then another explosion from the roof this time. I look up as the roof started to crumble and some rather big pieces falling onto the audience.

"What's happening?!" shouted Max grabbing my attention. He was standing next to Gary looking a bit panicky. People started to stand up from their place at the bleachers to head for the exit shoving each other rather aggressively. Only to find them blocked.

People stormed the swimming pool all wearing the insignia of the Phantom. They descended down from the roof and through the large opening now in the building. It was all chaos.

"Ash we have to go help Misty and her sisters!" shouted Gary pointing toward the sisters trying to protect the people putting up fight so Phantoms goons couldn't advance on the crowd.

"Right!" I shout running along with him and the others toward Misty and her sisters.

"Blastoise use Hydro Pump!" I shout getting his attention from the pool. Misty and her sisters were battling Phantoms goons who all had water Pokémon as well one similar to theirs.

"Who do you think you are coming in here attacking us and these innocent people!" shouted Misty who now had on a blue jacket on with shorts so she wasn't just in her bathing suit.

"Yeah like you totally just ruined our show!" shouted Daisy who now too had on her own jacket but red like her other sisters they had on identical jackets to Misty's only they had their own colors. Violet's was purple. Lilly's was pink like her hair.

"Yeah like who are who?" asked Lilly.

"Let me introduce myself I'm the almighty Phantom soon to be King of the Sea." says Phantom standing among his followers.

_Here we go again. _I think as I stare at him. He looked older a bit more slimmer too. His still had on his Pirate outfit with the stupid big hat.

"I don't care who you are! You don't go around attacking people! Gyarados! Use Flamethrower!" shouted Misty.

"Water Gun! All of you!" he shouted with a smirk on his face. All their water Pokémon attacked simultaneously toward Gyarados sizzling out his flames causing steam to cloud the air making it hard to see. "Now, Now, don't do anything rash! You wouldn't want anyone of these people getting hurt would you?" he asked. He snapped his fingers. His men started to go after the people trapped inside.

"Ash you and the others go help those people get to safety my sisters and I will hold off these losers and show 'em what really water Pokémon trainers can do." She says smugly.

I clench my fist about to argue with her. I want Phantom he is my enemy. I also want to get to the bottom of this sea king thing. What does he mean soon to be sea king?

"Ash let's go! The faster we do this the faster we can come back to help!" shouted Gary pushing me along.

"Right let's go guys." I say looking toward Max and May. Both of them seemed trained on Phantom. I guess I wasn't the only one looking forward to battling Phantom or at least figuring out what he's talking about.

"Guys! Come on! Let's go!" shouted Gary snapping us out of our daze.

"Right! Blastoise come on out! And follow me!" shouted May to her Blastoise from the side of the pool. Her Blastoise then jumps on onto the concrete. Eevee then jumped off May's shoulder following her instead of resting on her like she was earlier.

"Blast! Toise! Toise!"

"Come on out Vigoroth!" shouted Max tossing a Poké Ball into the air.

"Vigo! Vigoroth!"

"We should spread out," offers May. "Max you and Vigoroth go un-block the exits so the people can get out then get out and go find Officer Jenny. Gary give us some cover to make sure no one gets by Misty and her sisters they seem to be outnumber by a least a dozen off Phantom's crew we don't need anyone sneaking by them attacking us with our backs turn. Ash you and I will try to find alternative exit routes for these people." She says orderly.

I find it strange. May never was one to give orders not like this she is acting like a whole different person. Hard to believe this is May. She seems confident and determined I only see her like this for contest and even so I don't think she looks this strong minded.

"Sounds like a good plan let's get to work." says Max rushing off with Gary in tow. I don't even notice when May leaves my side to go work on her part of the plan with Blastoise following.

"Toise?"

"Huh? What?" I turn to my side to see my Blastoise next to me. When did he get out of the water?

"Pika Pi! Pika, Chu, Chu!" says Pikachu slapping my cheek with his paw knocking my hat off slightly.

"Right!" I say straightening out my hat. I scan the room and see May pointing toward a wall saying something to Eevee then Blastoise. I can't hear by the distant between us. I run to her. "What are you going to do?"

"Watch and see." She says. "Alright Eevee go." She says nodding at her looking down. Eevee then aims a shadow ball at the wall it cracks like a web. She and move out the way. "Blastoise Rapid Spin." Blastoise then retreats into her shell and starts to spin and then flies toward the wall smashing through it. She smiles and darts running toward everyone fighting to get to an exit nearby. "Hey everyone! Everyone! Over here! It's an opening hurry get out!" Some turn to look and see that there is an opening and run through some thanking her on the way out.

"See that guys?" I asked Blastoise and Pikachu they nod. "Good job May!" I say going over to her.

"The hole isn't big enough to get these people out quick enough we need to make another exit." May' says it was about five feet wide. But she was right this place was huge and there were still plenty of people inside. I look and see Max had successfully unblocked the door and was probably on his way to go fetch Officer Jenny.

"If we work together we can make a wider opening." I say.

"Sounds good come on over there we don't want to tear down anymore of this wall I don't want this whole place to come down with us in it." She says. We run off to another side of the pool away from the battle going on.

"Alright Eevee same as last time use Shadow Ball to weaken the wall." she says toward Eevee.

"Pikachu you use thunderbolt." I say. He nods and jumps off my shoulders to stand next to Eevee.

"Alright on three?" says May. I nod.

"One. . . Two. . .Three!"

Their attacks hit simultaneously making the webbed crack only this one stretched way further than the one May had previously made.

"Good work you two." I say.

"Alright now we have weaken the wall time to tear it down your Blastoise can use Rapid Spin right?" she asked.

"Of course he can." I boast. "Blastoise knows tons of moves except Ice." I say. "But Rapid Spin is a yes. Isn't that right Blastoise?"

"Blastoise! Blast! Blast! Toise!" he nods.

"Alright let's see what you got?" she says challenging us. "You ready?" she asked toward her own Blastoise. It nods and roars. "On three again?"

"If you insist." I say. Both of our Blastoise retreat into their shell lying down starting to spin slowly ready for the go ahead.

"One. . . Two. . . Three!"

The wall crumbles as they shoot through it as if it was paper. The hole was double the size the one May made and would definitely get these people out quicker. We call them over and they dart out the hole. They make it out.

"Alright come on let's get to the others." I say looking over to them still fighting.

"Wait Ash do you hear that?" she says grabbing my arm.

"Hear what?" I ask.

"Ssh!" she says. "Listen." I look at Pikachu and see his ears start to twitch trying to pick up what May was hearing. It was faint and barely audible with all the noise but sure enough if you listen quietly you could hear someone shouting for help. Not just anyone but Drew.

/-/-/-/

I knew right away it was Drew when I heard it the first time. I looked at Ash seeing his face falter a bit I'm not sure if it was it was because it was Drew or because maybe he was worried. I know Ash and Drew don't get along he even told me earlier but not even Ash would be cruel enough not to help. I look at Ash and see him sigh but he nods.

"Please! Help us! Anyone!" I hear him yell but I can't see him.

"I hear him but where is he?" asked Ash turning around in circles. I search around but can't find him. I can barely hear him.

"Someone! Please help us!" this voice was different. It was a girl's.

"Ash over there!" I point to a pile of concrete stones probably from the roof. I run over with Ash following behind me.

"Drew? Drew are you in there?" I asked as I was a few feet away.

"May?! Yes! Yes! We are in here!" he shouts.

Ash and I then turn to each other questioningly. Ash just shrugs he's shoulders. "Who is we?" I ask.

"May! May! You're here! Please help us!" it was that girl's voice again it sounded high and childlike. Ash then steps forward getting closer to the pile.

"Anna?!" he shouts.

"Ash? You're here too! Please! Help us get out! Please!"

"Drew what happen are you guys hurt?" I ask. He's silent and doesn't answer. "Drew?!" I shout again. Why isn't he responding?

"Y-Yeah?!" he shouts back a bit shakily.

"Are you okay?" I ask.

"I'm fine! It's just Anna's arm is hurt! I'm not sure if it's broken it's really cramped in here!" he shouts.

"Ash! Are you still there?!" asked Anna her voice sounded scared and like she is crying.

"I'm here Anna!" he shouts.

"My arm hurts!" she shouts.

"Don't worry Anna everything is going to be okay! May and I are going to get you out! Both of you! You guys will be out in daylight in no time!" says Ash trying to comfort her.

"Please hurry!" she shouts back.

"Ash what are we going to do?" I ask looking at him. "Blastoise won't be able to lift these blocks of concrete."

"Give me a second I'm thinking." He says tapping on top of his hat. "Oh! I got it! Venusaur! We can use them!" he says unclasping a Poké Ball from his belt holding it up.

"Good thinking Ash!" I say digging into my bag pulling out Venusaur's Poké Ball. We both toss them up in the air releasing them.

"Alright you two have to use Vine Whip to lift these blocks ok?" Ash says pointing to them. "There people down and we have to get them out." He says. They nod and start getting to work.

"Don't worry we'll have you guys out soon!" I yell to them.

"Please hurry! I'm scared!" yelled Anna.

"Don't be scared Anna!" yelled Ash. Our Venusaurs kept working on removing the rubble until we can see them. They had been trapped between two blocks of concrete block while they rest piled up onto top of them. Ash and I climbed the rest to be able to get to them. They were couching down. Drew had an arm around Anna soothing her. Anna brightens up seeing us. "It's going to be alright."

"Don't count on it." I freeze. Why now? And why did it have to be him? I turn around and see Phantom standing rather amused. "My, my haven't you two grown." He says.

"Phantom." I say.

"Yes, my dear yours truly standing in front of you." he bows playfully. "But soon it's going to be the new King of the Sea." He says haughtily.

"Like we would ever let that happen." says Ash. "Correct me if I'm wrong but I believe I'm king." says Ash pointing to himself.

I had totally had forgotten that he is the King of the Sea. He did possess the power of the crown when we were at the temple. Ash saved the Temple so he rightfully wears the crown.

"Not for long you're not besides you're a child." says Phantom with disgust. "A boy like you wouldn't know what to do with that power. It's clear you have no idea what power you can control having the crown it's shameful."

"No! The only one who needs to be shameful is you! Attacking people for no good reason!" shouts Ash angrily at him.

"Oh, I assure it is for good reason." He says grinning. "Well, in my opinion it is."

"Ash we have to be careful." I say toward him. "It's obvious he planned this out. We need to play this smart we have to figure out the reason he attacked the show."

"So why are you here?" asked Ash. He grinned and started to laugh. Ash and I look at each other confusingly. Why is he laughing?

"What's so funny?" I ask.

"That you have no clue why I am here. It's no coincidence that I attacked this place and you two just happen to be here."

"What?" questioned Ash obviously not understanding him but I do. He attacked us for a reason. He knew we would be here. _That means he's after us probably Ash since he is the King of the Sea. Ash is the target._

"Ash! May! What's going on up there?" asked a worried Anna.

"Everything is going to be fine Anna, I just have to deal with something real quick and be right back." He says never taking he's eyes off Phantom.

"Your leaving no! Please don't!" she says crying. He then turns back slightly. He doesn't want to leave her either.

"I'll battle him Ash." I say to him. _If Phantom is after the crown and Ash he'll have to get through me first._ He looks at me questioningly. "You take care of them, I'll deal with Phantom." I say with confidence and directly at him so he doesn't question me. He looks like he is about to retaliate but Anna cries out again.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Positive." I say nodding.

"Alright, I'll help them out and get them away from this and be back to help you." He says. "Be careful."

"You too." I say. He then turns back to the pile of concrete to fish out Drew and Anna. I walk towards Phantom. I order Venusaur to stay with Ash while I took Blastoise with me. I look at Eevee following behind me. "Eevee I want you with Ash. Keep an eye on him for me okay?" she nods and darts back toward him. Phantom starts to laugh. "Now what are you laughing at?"

"At you, you are just making this too easy." He says with a sadistic grin.

"Trust Phantom I'm anything but easy." I say angrily at him. He just laughs even more.

"Alright come at me." He says throwing up two lure Poké balls meaning water type Pokémon. Emerging from the balls is Feraligatr and Swampert both high leveled fully evolved water type Pokémon.

_Blaziken is not going to be an option here since she's a fire type and so is Typhlosion. Venusaur is with Ash and so is Eevee that leaves Luxray and Blastoise. So I have an advantage with Luxray. _I grab a Pokéball from my bag and call out Luxray.

"If you don't mind Phantom I think I'll start this off." I say. "Blastoise use Hydro pump on Swampert. Luxray use Thunderbolt on Feraligatr!" I say.

"Dodge it the both of ya!" He says. He commands Feraligatr to use Hydro Pump and Swampert to use Muddy Water.

"Luxray use light screen and Blastoise stand behind it!" I command fast before the attacks hit their marks. Blastoise stands behind the light screen as the muddy water hit it making it stain. "Now Luxray use Zap Cannon on Feraligatr!" I say. Since Feraligatr is a full water type it has more effect on it then it would on Swampert. Feraligatr couldn't dodge it complete and got hit still it wasn't full blast.

"Muddy Water and Hydro Pump!" says Phantom practically barking the orders at them.

"Use Light screen again," I say.

"Brick Break!" shouts Phantom. I see Feraligatr charge the screen and smash it letting the Hydro Pump to hit them. He broke through the screen! "Take down Swampert!" he says.

"Rapid Spin Blastoise let's go!" The both charge each other and clash head on making a hard boom noise. They get throw out the building toward the sea and land on the sand. "Blastoise!" I shout running toward her out through the smash side of the building going toward the sandy beach. Turning I see Phantom quickly following. I bend over an examine Blastoise. "You okay?" I ask. Maybe it wasn't a good idea to use Blastoise against him she is already worn out from breaking down the walls.

"Toise. . . Blastoise." She says getting to her feet.

"You done already? I expected more out of the Grand Festival Champion." He says mockingly. I see both Pokémon are standing ready for another round though Feraligatr still looks a bit out of it; another hit is sure to knock it out. Blastoise then roars behind me and stands.

"Don't count us out yet Phantom we aren't done yet." I say. Luxray then stands beside Blastoise obviously having trouble standing in the sand. The battle field has changes and Luxray now has a disadvantage. He can't stand properly on the uneven field. "Alright, Luxray focus on Feraligatr time to take it out."

"Use Mud Bomb!" commanded Phantom. Swampert start spewing mud bombs at a large size at us.

"Blastoise redirect those mud bombs use rapid spin again." I say. The mud balls start to fly in every other direction. Some even crash into Feraligatr making it stumble. "Luxray use Thunderbolt!" I shout. Phantom shouted to dodge but Feraligatr was busy dodging Mud bombs to notice the thunderbolt coming its way; it hits it mark knocking it out cold. "Hell Yeah! Great job Luxray!" I cheer.

Phantom start spewing profanity word at Swampert who stop shooting mud bombs to look at its fallen comrade. I glance toward the pool they are still fighting everyone. I spot Ash he's help Drew walk having Drew's arm around his shoulder. I don't see Anna. Ash must've gotten her to safety already. _Good Ash is getting them to safety. _I ignore the part in my head finding it weird Ash helping Drew.

"Use earthquake!" he shouts making the sand field start to shake throwing me off balance and throwing Luxray even more off balance.

"Blastoise use Skull Bash!" I say. Blastoise hardens its shell and smashes into Swampert knocking it out as well. "It's over Phantom you've lost!" He returns both Pokémon and scowls at me hard then smiles a sadistic smirk at me sending shivers down my spine.

_Something is wrong._

I then hear the rip tides of the sea grow louder. I turn to look at the sea to something rising up out it. It takes a minute for it to fully resurface but I already knew what it was a, submarine. On the side of the submarine was the emblem of the Phantom.

"It's new you like?"

I gulp and look toward to Phantom who is smirking. He then presses some button on his watch, which I have failed to notice up until now. A large panel of doors opens up at the noise of the submarine and dozens jets skis come out. "Oh shit. . ." I turn back to Phantom who is saying something into the watch. "Come on you two we have to get out of here now." I say. There was no way I could beat all of them especially if they battle me with Water Pokémon. I would be at a disadvantage with fire Pokémon being the only ones I have a full strength. If I head toward the building toward Gary, and the other's I may have a chance.

I start running toward the building it's about 25 yards away. Not that far but the sand makes it harder to run. Suddenly I feel something wrap tightly around my ankles and shock me. I cry out in pain. Whatever hit me sends waves of pain through me. I then hear Blastoise and Luxray cry out as they too collapsed on the sand near me.

I reach down to remove whatever was on my ankles. It's a black bola. I reach down to untangle it but it shocks me again. I flinch and retract my hand and see the Phantoms goons are closing in on me. Blastoise and Luxray had Bolas on too. I reach in my hip bag to retrieve Blaziken's Poké ball but someone grabs my hand and pulls me to my feet.

"Trying to escape ay? I don't think so." Phantom says. He reaches for the clasp on my hip bag and unclips it holding it up for me to see. "You won't be needing this anymore." He drops it to the ground.

"Ash is safe with the others you won't be able to get to him." I say showing him I'm not scared. I may have not been able to hold him off long but Ash will at least be able to see them coming and the others will fight with him. Misty has a small army of Water Pokémon in there.

"Who says I am after him?" he says flashing his ugly yellow teeth at me.

It then dawns on me.

_Ash wasn't the target. I was. _


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks for the reviews and I know it took a while to update the last chapter I apologize for that. Also I want to apologize again for the short chapter this one turned out to be. I think it might me the shortest. But I promise the next one isn't a long wait away. Anyway drop a review on your way out. May update faster?

/-/-/-/

"Figured it out yet?" Phantom grins at me wickedly. He's breathing hitting on my face makes me want to wrench. "Now be a nice girl and come with me."

"And if I refuse?" I asked pulling against him trying to get away from his horrible breathe. Really did this guy eat onions for snacks? Or did he just not believe in brushing?

"You don't look like you are in a position to negotiate." He says jerking my wrist making me stumble. Standing was already hard enough with the damn bola on my ankles and having waves of electricity shoot through me only a few moments ago.

"Maybe that's true but whatever you want from me you are not going to get it. Whatever it is." I say.

"Oh, you're going help if you want to or not. I have ways to get things I want. I'm not going to lose to you kids again. Whatever it takes I'm going to get my crown." He says venomously. Suddenly I am scared. The desperation in his voice, the anger in it, is nerve racking.

"Ash is going to stop you." I say trying so hard not to sound scared.

"He can sure as hell try but it's futile the crown will be mine." He says. He then shoves me into the arms of two uniformed men. "Take her to submarine and lock her up. Get ready for departure."

They grab me each holding my arms. "But sir we have others in the building battling." says one who is oblivious to it all.

"Yes, I know and they're sacrifice will not be taken lightly they fought for a good cause. They knew the risk of coming out here. Besides we got what we came for." He says looking at me smugly. Suddenly something slaps hard against Phantoms face and he stumbles grunting holding his face.

"Pikachu! Pika pi!" Pikachu landed softly on the warm sand; his tail deeming down from a bright fluorescent color reverting back to its normal color. Pikachu had just used Iron Tail on Phantom. I look around hoping to see Ash coming he was coming to save me but I don't see him. He isn't here.

Two Kinglers then surround Pikachu. "Pikachu where's Ash? Got get Ash. Runaway!" I say to him. He refuses and shakes he's head. _Stubborn like he's trainer. _I smile softly at how brave he is. He uses thunderbolt and shocks both Kinglers knocking them out.

One of the guards holding me walks away to check on Phantom who has yet to speak up since being hit with Iron Tail. He grunted and pushed the guy away. Phantom abruptly stands up and removes his hands from his face revealing a thin gash across his face barely missing his eye. It's horrific to look at it make me want to gag. Blood was seeping throw and covered his hands. He's breathing hard.

"Where's that damn contraption those buffoons sold to us!" he yells clenching his fist. _Buffoons?_ I look around and then see a man who carried what looked like a rocket launcher on his back; aiming at Pikachu. He was standing not even two feet from me. If I was going to do something now was the time. He crouches down and steadies himself. As the guy was about to pull the trigger I threw myself at him knocking him over, the launcher still shot but missing its target. What was shot from the launcher wasn't what I thought it would but a pink bag and see through.

"Will someone hold her!" yelled Phantom with such angry it made me wince. He voice was hoarse and agitated. The guy I fell on shoved me off roughly and someone else grabbed me hard pulling my hands behind tying them.

"Leave him alone! Pikachu! Run!" I say. "Go away!" I say more serious this time and assertive and maybe he will listen. But he doesn't he stands his ground shocking anyone who's a danger. The guy with the launcher shoots repeatedly but misses.

Phantom then snatches it from him and orders all nearby Water Pokémon to use water gun on Pikachu being surrounded Pikachu had nowhere to go and took all the hits full blast. "Pikachu!" I shout fighting against my restrainer. "You bastard!" Phantom then aims and shoots. Unlike his crew member he's doesn't need another shot. Pikachu is in a pink bag.

"Take him back to the submarine as well." says Phantom to another member. Then he goes over to the member he had previously had the launcher. "That's how you shoot. Don't let me see you ever miss again." He says shoving into the members arms roughly. I watch as Pikachu get carried off back to the sub.

I can't fight me restrainer as he hosts me on his shoulder carrying me to a jet ski. I kicked and hit every way I could but he wouldn't drop me. "Let go of me! Let go!" I yell into his ear. "Pikachu!" I yell. "I said let me go! Help! Someone! Please! Pikachu!"

"Shut the hell up." He says back shaking me a bit. I look to my side and see someone carrying Pikachu who was trying to escape but it was electric proof. He looks at me defeated. _It's going to be okay Pikachu I promise. _

The guy holding me takes a seat behind someone else driving and still holds me as the Jet Ski starts.

"May!" I look up and see Ash, Max, and Eevee running toward me with officers behind them. They were long way from where I was. I tried fighting again. I kick the driver with my feet and elbow the guy holding me. We were well into the sea now driving toward the sub and Ash and Max became a lot smaller. I can't hear them now. I try harder to fight and kick the driver again.

"Fuck!" one of them yells. We get into the submarine. The one driving was apparently a girl and after turning off the Ski turns to slap my hard across the face. "You little bitch. You can dish it out but can't take a hit?"

"Untie me and I'll show what real hit is." I say glaring at her. I try to lunge at her. The woman was young probably early twenties like Misty's sister.

"Now, now girls enough." says Phantom walking over. He wound was still bleeding I bet it burned when the salt water splashes into his face. I'm fairly wet from the ride here. "You are coming with me." says Phantom. He then snaps his fingers. The guy holding me unties my restraints on my legs but leaves the on my wrists. He motions me to follow him as he walks down a hall. As we do blue lights start blinking and someone over the intercoms talks about to be prepared and close all hatches we are diving down. People start to run yell at each other to close the hatches I watch as a few them struggle to close the door we came in through.

"Move," says the girl shoving me. Her and guy is following behind as Phantom leads. I take a quick inventory of where I am. I search for Pikachu but can't find him. The one who had him is gone. _I hope you're okay Pikachu. _

We walk in silence not uttering a word. We climb flights of stairs passing rooms. I make a mental note of what I have seen and been. So far I've seen the cargo roam where we entered with boats, Jet Skis, wetsuits; the engine room where he has people working around the clock; a medical wing.

"If you don't mind I would like to make a stop here and tend to my wound your so beloved boyfriend's Pikachu did to my handsome face." He says. Handsome? I would comment on it but I don't believe it's the best time. I don't say anything about the boyfriend part either. I don't say anything at all.

I watch as the medic disinfects the wound and stiches it up. It looks painful and avoid looking too gruesome for my taste. This place it fully equipped like a hospital. The medic then hands him a red pill from a white pill box.

"For the pain," he says and Phantom pops it in his mouth. He grunts a thank you to my shock and we leave to who knows where next.

We go up more flights of stairs until we stop in front of a door with what looked like it had ships wheel for a handle and tells the two guards to wait outside and he opens it using a key pad on the side the door.

The door hisses and he opens the door spinning the wheel. He tells me to follow in.

I repeat the numbers in my head over and over until I remember it.

It takes me a few moments to realize where I am and what room I this is. It's his command center the center of his operation his HQ. I look around and see we have already under the water. People here drive this enormous submarine.

"Cloaking on going stealth." says one man in the middle of it all. He pulls down two separate levers and flips a three switch and a big blue button. "Status report?" he asked out loud. There are at least fifteen other people here beside Phantom and I.

"Oxygen level steady."

"Sonar on, we are in the clear no other ships within a ten mile radius."

"Engines running smoothly."

"Depth 3,000 feet and descending."

"How's it going men?" asked Phantom. The guy leading turns around to salute Phantom but stops in mid salute and looks at his face. Bad move. "Something wrong Captain?" asked Phantom daring him to say something about his face.

"N-No sir." He says shaking his head.

"Good," he says. "I would like you to meet my special guest Captain." says Phantom motioning toward me.

". . . Good to meet you?" he says cautiously offering me his hand.

I turn to the side to show him my bind hands behind my back. "I'm a bit tied up at the moment." I say joking dryly. I send scowl at Phantom he grins at me.

"Feisty one. This is the one I told you about the brat who is awful lot of trouble." He says patting me a bit hard on the back. "Alright let's get going you probably want to be in your chambers now."

"Chambers?" I ask. "Oh I don't need any I don't to be plan to on staying long." I say back.

"On whose account?" he says. "I plan on having you stay for quite some time." He says.

"We'll see about that." I say.

We walk out and I get escorted by the two guarding the door again. I don't get it what was the whole point of that? What's Phantom's game? What did try to accomplish by taking me up there. The next room we go in is 'my chambers. ' He relieves the other two of their duties. He unbinds my hands. The room had toilet in the far corner room and a mattress in the other corner.

"Wall." He says pointing to the far back wall in between the toilet and mattress. I walk towards it. Phantom then grabs something off the ground, and crouches down, then slaps something cold on to my ankle another restraint. "You see that on you ankle? That's a steel wire you won't be able to break through so don't bother." The thing around my ankle was a metal like handcuff and the line was black a thin.

"He's going to come for me." I say before he walks out the door completely.

"I'm expecting him to." He says not turning around.

"He'll beat you again."

"I wouldn't count on it."

"I bet that's what you thought last time."

He turns around and glares at me. "I wonder if I can find something to gag you with."

"It wouldn't matter anyway you know everything I said is true. You've been probably been thinking about the entire time through-out this plan of yours." I say.

He turns to leave then stops. "Oh yes, I almost forgot." He says snapping his fingers. A man then walks into room holding something. It's hidden under a cover. "I wouldn't want you to get lonely." The man places the object on the ground, far from me so I can't reach it, and removes the cover.

It's Pikachu.

I instantly try to reach him; running toward the cage. Only to be pulled back with the restraint falling back with a loud thump. "Fuck . . ." I curse lowly grabbing my head. _Smart move May. _

"I'll leave you two alone for now." He says exiting the room chuckling.

I hear the door close and I sit up and stare at Pikachu. Pikachu is shocking the glass. He looks okay not beaten up or anything. He using thunderbolt trying to break free.

"Come on Pikachu try harder you can do it." I say trying to encourage him. He is shocking it full blast. His cage is see through and small. It has small holes in it to be able to breathe.

After what I think is ten minutes I notice his shocks lacking the power it had in when he started. The glass cage doesn't even have a scratch not even a burn mark. If anything it looks a bit shinned or maybe that's my mind playing tricks on me.

"Pikachu stop." I say. He doesn't stop. He keeps going. "Pikachu stop you are going to wear yourself out."

"Pikachu! Pika Pi! Pikachu!" he responds still trying.

"Pikachu I know you trying your hardest and hate being cage but please stop." I say pleadingly. "I don't want you to exhaust yourself I won't be able to help you if you do. "

My warnings don't seem to affect him he's still going at it.

"Pikachu!" I yell. He stops for moment to stare at me. He's panting. "Pikachu please . . . stop." I say softer. "I don't want anything to happen to you stop. Just be patient. Ash will come for us. "

"Pika pi?" he says. "Pika, Chu Chu."

I have always wondered how Ash is able to understand Pikachu. Sure I can take a good guess at whatever Eevee or any of my Pokémon ever said to me but Ash always seem to be so sure of what Pikachu would be saying to him and his other Pokémon. In this moment I can do understand now.

"I'm positive, no I' am hundred percent sure Ash is on his way right now." I say.

He then nods and lays down in cage and instead of shocking it, he decides glaring at is the next best thing.

_Ash is on his way Pikachu we just have to hold on. _


	9. Chapter 9

We'll here's an update. I think you would be pleased with it. I was and it may be a while until the next update sorry going to be very busy the upcoming week for me. Any who like always review, favorite, follow make it more worth writing?

Here's Chapter 9.

/-/-/-/

I watch as May goes after Phantom while I help Drew and Anna. I turn back in hurry. I have to finish up fast to go help May.

"Blastoise, you and Pikachu keep watch, while I'll work." I say. They nod. I turn to Venusaur and May's Venusaur. "You two let's get back to work keep moving those cement."

"Ash are you there?" called out Anna.

"I'm here Anna." I say. "It won't be long okay?"

It takes several minutes for the debris to clear. As soon as they do I jump onto the last one to get to them. Anna is clutching her arm. Drew lifts her up and I grab her gently trying not to move her much. She's lightweight and very small in my arms. She wraps her scrawny arms around my neck.

I look down at Drew who looks relieved. "You okay on getting out on your own?" I ask a bit awkwardly.

"Yeah, I'm good." He says just as awkward.

"Alright, I'm just going to go get her to safety." I say nodding toward the exit.

"Yeah please go do that." he says. Something about the way he said it makes me stop. It isn't he usually cool guy attitude voice. He sounded different. Like for once he didn't feel so full of himself like he genuinely cared about Anna's safety. "She says she is pain."

"Alright, I'm on it." I say walking away with Anna in my arms. I want sprint but I think I'll hurt Anna. So I walk a brisk paced.

"Where's May?" she asks.

I Look down I notice that Eevee is next to me. _What's Eevee doing here? _Eevee has her ears straight up the straightest I think I have ever seen them and is in attack mode. She looks ready for whatever is going to come after her. _But what is she doing here? _

"Ash where's May?"

"She's uh. . ." _Should I tell her she went to go fight the bad guy? Kids are sensitive to that kind of stuff right?_ _She is pretty young best not to tell her. _"She went to the bathroom." I say in replace of the truth.

"At a time like this?" she asked.

"She had to go real bad?" I offer. I look down again and see Eevee is giving me a shameful look. As if saying. _Really? She had to go to the bathroom? _I just shrug my shoulders. I carry Anna out and see medics across the street tending to people who got hurt in the attack.

"Excuse me, we need help?" I ask out loud crossing over.

Nurse joy comes over to me. "Yes, you need help?"

"Not me her," I say putting Anna down. "Her arm she says it hurts." I say. Nurse joy crouches down next to her. I tap my feet watching her inspect Anna's arms. I'm not sure if I should wait or go back to help May.

"Does this hurt?"

"Ouch, yes." Says Anna wincing she has a runny nose and has watery eyes.

"Mmm, I am going to have to get an X-ray of your arm. It may be broken." says Nurse Joy standing. "Are you a relative?" she asks me.

"No, I'm just friend." I'm a bit anxious to go back inside I need to get back to May. I hope she's holding up okay.

"Will you be coming with us back to the center? I won't be able to help her here. Everyone is heading there who needs help." Nurse Joy says.

I look at Anna who is practically begging me to come but I can't May is waiting for me. I crouch down to her level. "Anna look I'm real sorry but I can't right now my friends are back there and they need help. They need me. Nurse Joy is going to take real good care of you okay?"

"I understand just be careful okay?" she says.

"That's a good girl." I say tussling her hair. I run into traffic barely missing a car that stopped in front of Eevee and I skidding to a stop.

"What the hell are you doing kid?!"

"Sorry!" I yell running.

Eevee growls at the driver.

"She said be careful!" shouted Nurse Joy far from the distant. I don't reply and run into the stadium pool.

Running in I see Drew leaning against the wall not even five feet from where he was trapped. Something is obviously wrong. Blastoise was battling side by side with Gary. Then I look for May. I panic a bit not immediately seeing her. Then I catch her outside. She is battling Phantom still with his Feraligatr and Swampert. I look back and forth between them. I sigh. Pikachu sees me and comes running toward me looking at me suspiciously. He knows Drew needs help too. "I know buddy." I say.

_Drew may not be my friend but he's still hurt and needs help._

I run over to him with Eevee and Pikachu following me. Drew looks at me surprised. He's face is a bit pale and he's clutching his shoulder. "Where's Anna?" he asks.

"On her way to the Center with Nurse Joy is going to take an X-ray of her arm it may be broken." I say. He then nods. The awkward silence falls again. "Do you need help?" I finally say.

"No."

"You are leaning against a wall for support Drew you are obviously hurt." I say.

"I'm going to be okay nothing is wrong." He says. Pushing off the wall walking toward the exit and falls after a few steps.

I go over and pull him to his feet. "Alright come on I'm getting you out of here." I say pulling one of his arms around my shoulder and the other around him to keep him up straight. He's limping and keeps pressure off his left leg and is winded.

"Why are you doing this?"

"You need help."

"That doesn't mean I deserve it." He says bitterly.

Which is in all honesty is true. Drew has never done anything to earn my help. Hell he has done the exact opposite. We've been at each other throats since we met.

Thinking about I have flash back to talk Misty and I had on the cliff one morning. Maybe the reason I do hate Drew is because he likes May too. And maybe if we both didn't like her we could be friends.

Maybe.

I look down and see not only Eevee followed me out again but so did Pikachu.

"But you're getting it anyway." I say to him. Now isn't the time to think about Drew and I's problems. We stay silent until we make it outside Drew removes his arm.

"Where's May?"

"Fighting Phantom." I reply not even thinking about lying to him like I did to Anna.

"What?"

"She's fighting Phantom so can we hurry this up along," I say a bit rudely trying grabbing him to get him across the street. "I need to get back to her." I say dragging him. He then pushes me away.

"What are you doing here then?" he asked shockingly. "Don't help me! Go help her!" he says almost angrily.

"You need help Drew. I'm sure May can hold her own." I say even though I'm worried.

"Look, Ketchum I'm fine okay go help May." He says. "I can make it on the rest on my own."

"Alright then." I say turning back to go in.

"Ash!" I look and see Max running with Vigoroth and Officer Jenny and a dozens of officers. Max runs up to me. "Ash, I got Officer Jenny like May told me to." He says a bit out of breath. "Hey where is my sister?"

"She's inside I'm about to go help her." I say about run inside only to be pulled back by the collar of my vest choking me.

"Oh, no you don't. Where do you think you are going young man?" I turn to see Officer Jenny holding on to my red vest.

"Going back inside to help?" I say.

"No, you aren't this is a police matter let us handle It." she says as her men storm in.

"But my friends are in there!" I say trying to wiggle out of grasp. _Damn, she has a good hold. _

"And it's dangerous for them to be in there as well. This building is now condemned and I cannot allow citizens especially children into the area." She says sternly.

"I'm not a child! I'm nineteen!" I say still trying to get her to let go. I then glance at Pikachu and Eevee who look tense. Pikachu's ears start to twitch and he runs back inside. _Pikachu? _I glance at Eevee. She also looks a bit tense but why isn't she moving?

I zone out Officer Jenny who is ranting about kids especially teenagers who go around doing reckless things blah, blah, blah. _I wonder what happen to Pikachu what did he hear? _I try to focus on it but can't and get frustrated with Officer Jenny, who keeps tugging on my vest. A minute passed by and Eevee is stepping back and forth toward the exit and is trying to decide whether to enter or not.

Something is wrong.

"Officer Jenny can you please let me go!" I yell trying pull free.

"No, not if you are going to run in there." She says. I look at Max and see he too is tense and notices Eevee. The thing holding him back is another officer holding him on the shoulders.

I then hear Eevee whimper.

_May is in trouble. _

I have a weird feeling in my stomach. Something isn't right something has happened. I've got to get to May. I unzip my red vest quickly and slip out of and run into the stadium once again. Misty and her sisters are with Gary battling what seems to be and nerve ending number of opponents. The cops are there as well with their Pokémon.

"Ash where is my sister?" I hear Max say beside me running. I look at him. _When did he escape? _

"The beach that's where I saw her last." I say sprinting then I hear May start yelling. Adrenaline rushed into me, and I sprint faster then I think I ever have out the pool's open wall. I look on with awe seeing the giant submarine floating out in the sea.

I hear Officer Jenny yelling at me to halt. But I ignore her and keep running. I'm too far away I won't make in time.

I watch as May is kicking and screaming as she is being taken away. I hear her then yell Pikachu. _Oh, no. . .They got Pikachu too? _I scan around and don't see him on the beach but instead see him being carried off as well along with May in a pink bag.

"May!" I yell. Max too is now yelling. "Pikachu!" I yell I watch the Ski's going into the submarine which no doubt belongs to Phantom. I run into the water and plan to swim. Until something with full force tackles me down into the shallow water slightly above ankle high.

Water rushes into my ears and my whole backside is wet. I feel someone on top of me and push them off and try to stand up. To only get tackled down again. It's an Officer. He's holding me down.

"What are you doing?!" I yell.

"Stopping you from doing something stupid!"

"You have to get off of me my friends! Are on that submarine! Now get off!" I yell loudly.

I still have adrenaline rushing through me and I punch the Officers and he staggers off me. I kick him in the chest with my feet. He flies backwards into the water. I jump to my feet. I feel myself get lifted off the ground and slammed into the water. It's another Officer. He pins me down. I see him pull out cuffs. I free my arm and grab his wrist and twist it. He howls dropping the cuffs in the sandy water. With his other arm he pulls back to punch me but I push it out the way so he only punches the watery sand splashing water. I then elbow him and he rolls off clutching his jaw.

I get to my feet again and watch as the door hatch closes on the sub. I then felt two arms on each of side. My hands get pulled back behind me and I get dragged back out the water. I then feel something strike me hard behind both of my knees and I collapse.

"You are under arrest!" I hear Officer Jenny yell. I then feel cuffs get snapped onto my wrist I turn to see Max not being cuffed but being held in place by an officer twice his size. He looks defeated and looks toward the sea clutching the strap to May hip bag. Eevee is in cage clawing at trying to free herself.

I watch helplessly as the submarine starts to sink down until it completely disappears.

_No. . ._

I get pulled to my feet.

"Do you have any idea what kind of trouble you are young man?" says Officer Jenny. "Disobeying an Officer, resisting arrest, assaulting an officer wait make that officers!"

I zone her out again and look at the sea.

_Don't worry I'm coming for both of you. _

I get hauled back to the parking lot for the pool and get stuffed in a Van. To my utter surprise I'm not alone. Gary, Misty, are there with me.

"You too huh?" says Gary as the doors close.

I don't answer him and slam my head against the cool metal wall. My clothes are uncomfortably wet and I have sand in places where it shouldn't be. I'm going to jail and that's not even the worst part. My best friend and the girl I think I'm in love with just got captured by my enemy.

"Ash, what's wrong? Where's May and Max?" asked Misty concerned.

"Max is probably with some officer riding in a cop car since he's underage." I say plainly. "And May is. . ." I sigh. "May is probably thousands of feet under the sea by now as Phantom's prisoner along with Pikachu."

"What?" says Misty. "Phantom captured her and Pikachu?" I say.

"Yeah, he did and I didn't save them."

/-/-/-/

"Come on! We've been in here for hours! Are you going to let us out or not?!" I yell shaking the bars. It's been hours since Gary, Misty, and I have been locked up at the police station and no one has come to talk to us yet.

"Calm down Ash I'm sure my sisters are already here trying to get us out." says Misty trying to reason with me. Misty is in cell next to our sense she is a girl she cannot be in the same one as Gary and I.I huff and plop myself down on the bed across from Gary's. Gary was laid back in his with his hands behind his head.

"How can you be so calm Gary? At least Misty is freaking out like I was earlier but you remained completely calm. Are you okay with being in jail?" I ask.

"No, Ash I'm not okay with being in jail nor do I want to be here. But I see no point in yelling and throwing a tantrum like you. I'm just thinking."

"Of?"

"Of how annoying you are." He says.

"Me annoying? Your annoying thinking you know everything." I say.

"Alright, come on boys calm down let's not fight on another." says Misty.

We don't say anything to each other for a while until I can't take the silence. "What are you two doing in here anyway?" I ask them. I haven't yet to ask why they are here and they have yet to ask me why I am here.

"Would you like to tell him Misty?" asked Gary. "Or you want me to tell him?"

"No, it's fine I'll tell him." She says sitting upright on her mattress to look at us. "Well as you know I was using Gyarados to fight Phantoms goon and well. . . He got a little carried away with his attack and assaulted some officers Pokémon." She says slightly embarrassed. "I mean Phantoms goons were wearing blue the police officers wear blue it was an honest mistake and raged filled Pokémon in the heat of battle can make." She says shrugging.

"So why are you here Gary?" I ask.

"She was getting to that." says Gary now sitting up.

"Um, well while I tried to calm down Gyarados and get him to attack the right people an officer tried to attack me and Gary protected me from it with Blastoise and then they attacked Gary as well." She says sheepishly.

"You're welcome." He says sitting up. "So as you can see it's her fault I'm here."

"Hey! Not entirely!" she shouts.

"What do you mean? You are the reason they attacked me." He says.

"Yeah, but I didn't try to break an officer's arm!" she says.

"You did what Gary?" I say slightly shocked with a smile. I go over and sit on his cot next to him.

"They had it coming." He says crossing his arms.

"Really?" I question now interested about how they got arrested and put in jail with me.

"Yeah, they did they tried to arrest Misty. I told the guy to back off that she didn't do anything wrong, and he still tried to cuff her. So I grabbed his arm and pulled it back and pushed him against the wall." says Gary. I nod seems like something Gary would do.

"So Gary was your knight in shining armor huh Misty?" I say turning to see her blush a bit. I even notice Gary turn a different shade. Weird Gary usually isn't embarrassed.

"What about you Ashy-Boy? What exactly did you do?" says Gary changing the subject. "Why are you in the slammer?"

"According to Officer Jenny it was for disobeying an Officer, resisting arrest, and for assaulting an officer." I say.

"I would say Officers. You broke one of my officer's nose, another's jaw and wrist." I turn to the front of the cell and Officer Jenny is standing there looking not to pleasant.

"Geez Ash went a little over bored?" chuckled Gary.

"And you." says Officer Jenny. "I expected better out of Professor Oak's grandson didn't your grandfather teach you not to fight Officers? You dislodge one of my men's shoulders. Now what do you have to say for yourselves?"

"That you need to train better Officers." muttered Gary so low only Misty and I could hear him.

"What was that?" asked Officer Jenny.

"That you look very lovely today." says Gary. "Lovelier a Luvdisc, more beautiful than a Beautifly, and more compassionate than a Chansey caring for the most damaged Pokémon."

"Oh, why thank you. My you do have a way with words like your Grandfather." She says blushing clasping her gloved hands on her cheeks. I try to bit back a laugh. Looks like Professor Oak isn't the only Oak into poetry. It may look like I did find someone to fill the gap Brock left about picking up older women. Only that Gary is actually good at it. I turn back to see if Misty is struggling to bite back laugh like I am.

Only to find she wasn't. She looked Angry.

_Why would she be angry? Gary is smooth talking our way out of here. _

I watch as Gary still sweet talks Officer Jenny. It looks to annoy Misty. A smile creeps on my face. Misty is jealous. I watch as Gary gets up from his spot on the cot to saunter over to the front of the cell in from to Officer Jenny.

"Looks like someone is jealous." I whisper.

"Oh, shut up," she whispers back harshly. "I am not jealous. I don't care Gary is always like this."

"But, you like him right?" I say back. She doesn't answer and looks down. _Misty helped me why can't I help her? She helped me every way she could with May the least I could do is at least try to help her._

I then hear someone cough. "Officer Jenny the Waterflower sisters are waiting for them to be released upstairs." Say a cop.

"Oh my I totally forgotten." She says. "Yes, you boys are very luckily none of our Officers are not pressing charges." She says.

"And we are very thankful for that aren't we you guys?" asked Gary to us as we walk out our cells. Misty doesn't say anything but push past Gary bumping into him.

"What's her problem?"

"Gary, I would love to explain to you now," I say watch Misty storm up the steps to the lobby. "But, I have other things to deal with other than your stupidity." I say following her up.

_I hope Pikachu is taking care of you May. _


	10. Chapter 10

Yes, I know finally an update. Anyway Here's another Chapter! Hope everyone enjoys their weekend! 10/12/12 Because i definitely am! I had to lock myself in my room just to upload this chapter before getting dragged out to go 'hang out'.

Here We Go!

/-/-/-/

"Finally! You three are out!" shrieked Violet as her Daisy and Lilly rushed toward Misty hugging her.

"You guys alright? We came as soon as we could?" asked Daisy looking over Misty making sure she wasn't harmed.

"Ash," says Max coming up to me handing me my belt with my Pokéballs attached. They had confiscated my Pokémon while I was in jail. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, Max I'm fine." I say assuring him snapping back on my belt not bother to slip it through my jeans belt holder.

"Good, I thought they had hurt you on the beach." He says. Nothing really hurt besides my knees where I was struck but I don't want to worry Max anymore then he already is. Next to him is Eevee. Lilly was holding Togepi.

"What can you tell us about May and Pikachu?" I ask Daisy.

"Yeah, about that. . ." she says lingering on the word that.

"That is classified information." I turn to see Officer Jenny come up the steps with Gary and her officers.

"Classified? What do you mean classified?" I ask.

"That means only those who need to know will know and you are not one of them." She says pointing a finger at me.

"Why not? My friends are on that submarine." I say moving her finger aside.

"And, we will rescue them just let us handle it." says Officer Jenny. "We have our own submarine that will be ready to go searching for them early tomorrow morning 7:00 am sharp."

"Tomorrow? You are going to wait until morning to go search for them?" I say. "I could've been saving them right now if it wasn't for you." I say pointing a finger accusingly at her.

"What did you say?"

"You heard me." I reply back. "I'm going to after them I don't care what you say."

"How you going after them without a submarine?" she counters. "They are thousands of feet under the sea and don't even think about boarding on with us."

"I'll find a way." I say clenching my fist. Officer Jenny is really getting on my last nerves.

"Fine have it your way I'll throw you back into your cell and won't let you out until this whole Phantom ordeal is over. Do you want that?" she says threatening.

"Of course not Officer Jenny. Ash is just a hot head there will be no need to throw him back in the cell." says Gary. Gary then pushes me back. "Chill. . ." he says lowly.

"I better not see you three involved in this mess again understood?" she says escorting us out the jail house.

"You won't." says Misty assuring her. "We promise." Misty holds her fingers behind her back crossed. She grabs my arm and pulls me away from the station. The others follow closely behind. It's not until we are out of view from the police station does Misty turns to me. "Can you not be so hot headed? Damn Ash you are going to get yourself arrested again. Then how will you help May?"

"How can I help her if they won't let me? I need to find a way on that submarine."

"We have a submarine." She says.

"Oh, yeah! I like totally forgot that's how we got here." says Lilly thumping herself on the head.

"Yeah, you guys can take our submarine." says Violet.

"Great thinking Misty you guys just take our submarine you don't need to ride with Officer Jenny." says Daisy. She then nudges Misty. "I told you it wasn't a stupid buy Misty." She says in a told you so way.

"It was a stupid buy because you three bought it not knowing how to drive it." She says nudging her back roughly.

The three then look sheepishly. "It still was a good buy." Daisy says defending herself.

"It was after I learned how to drive the damn thing." Misty snaps.

"See . . . So it all worked out." says Lilly putting on a smile shrugging her shoulders.

"Hold on second." I say stopping them from continuing. I turn to Misty and point to her. "So you got a submarine?" she nods. "Then what are we doing here still? Let's get going!" I say.

"Hold your Rapaidashes Ash." says Misty holding her hands up. "We first have to prep the submarine refuel the oxygen tanks, the fuel, and everything else and that is going to take some time."

"What kind of time are we talking about?" I ask.

"Well everything else won't take that long but the oxygen tanks well. . . we'll have to wait till tomorrow morning."

"Tomorrow morning? Why?"

"Because Ash it's late already where am I supposed to refill oxygen tanks at this time? It's almost ten." She says.

I slump my shoulders. "So I'll still have to wait a whole night until I can get to May and Pikachu?" I say.

"Misty we didn't use much of the oxygen tank and we did refill them when we left Dewford Island it should be enough." says Violet.

"Yeah, you should have enough for about two days I don't think you'll take longer than that." says Daisy.

_Man I hope she is right._

I turn to see Misty thinking it over in her head. "Alright I guess we could-"

"Yes!" I say fist pumping.

"But!" she says. "I still need to go over everything just to be sure okay Ash? And that is still going to take some time a few hours at the most."

"Sure I can wait a few hours it's better than waiting a whole night until morning." I say. "So let go! Let's go see that submarine!" I say grabbing Daisy's and Misty's hand dragging them.

"Ash wait we don't even have the key to it with us." says Misty.

"Yeah, it's in our room back at the hotel." says Daisy.

"Yeah we should go back and rest a bit and you can take your Pokémon to the Pokémon center to get healed we might have a big battle ahead." says Gary placing a hand on my shoulder.

I look at them I really want to get going but I know what Gary is saying is true. I do need to heal my Pokémon and I do feel a bit tired. I know they must be too we've been up since dawn this morning. I give in. I follow them as Misty and her sisters take point walking back to the hotel. No one speaks the only sound heard was from the cars passing by, people chattering among us, and our footsteps against the pavement.

We reach the Pokémon center to emit in Pokémon. The place is full of people who are in here for treatment after today's events. I approach the desk.

"Oh, it's you again." she says recognizing me from earlier today. "Nice to see you in one piece still standing."

To be honest my legs are killing me. I feel them ready to give out but I don't tell her. "Yeah, I'm well and standing."

"So what can I do for you and your friends?"

"We need our Pokémon to be healed." I say.

"We can do that no problem." she says placing a few Pokéball trays on the counter for us. "They'll be healed up by morning."

I start to unclasp mine placing them on the counter. Gary, Max, Misty, and her sisters do the same. I watch as Max sets his bag down and pulls out May's side bag. I watch him as he sighs and runs a hand through his hair. He's obviously worried. He then grabs a tray and places May's Pokéballs on its own tray.

I look to my shoulder and examine Eevee. _I wonder if it needs treatment as well. _

"Eevee do you want to go with Nurse Joy?" I ask.

"Vee Vee Eevee!" it says shaking its head then rubs against my cheek. I smile slightly.

"I take that as a no." I say as rub her under chin.

"Hey Nurse Joy I know you are busy with everything that happen today but me and my friends would appreciate it greatly if you will be able get our Pokémon back to us later tonight." says Gary leaning against the counter.

"Oh, why in a hurry?" she asks. I shake my head as I watch Gary trying to smooth talk Nurse Joy like he did Officer Jenny to be able to get our Pokémon to us faster.

I turn to Max. "Hey, Max hold Eevee for me okay? I need to go to the restroom."

Going to the restroom I watch as Misty rolls her eyes at Gary's antics. I shake my head and head toward the restroom. I stand over the sink in front of the mirror. My vest is the only thing that is clean, since I did strip myself of it before going after May. I take off my hat and run my hand through my hair. Sand fall out as I do. My pants and shirt are uncomfortably stiff from the seas salty water. My shoes are remotely dry but my socks like my shirt and pants are uncomfortable. My undershorts though are just as worst and are even more uncomfortable and are rubbing me raw.

I turn the faucet on and splash my face with the clean water. After drying my hands and putting my hat back on I leave the restroom heading back to the lobby.

"Ketchum."

I turn around and see Drew standing behind me with a robe on. He's in jeans still and has his sneakers on. No shirt though he wears his robe open and around his waist and upper left shoulder is a white bandage wrap.

"Drew," I say giving him a nod. "Nice to see you standing on your own again."

He then grins slightly and shrugs. "Yeah, it's nice not to need help. It's good to see you up and about as well I'm assuming everything went well?"

_He doesn't know. _

"Actually. . ." I say feeling all miserable again. I shift my weight a bit and stick my hands back in vest pockets.

"Why, don't we go out get some fresh air? We can talk better out on the terrace." he says motioning me to follow him. I hesitate. I should get back to the others. "You coming?" he says turning around his a few feet ahead of me now. I follow him out until we reach the railing where he leans against it.

"So did you break something? Or what?" I ask him starting at his bandage.

"Actually yeah I have a broken rib and a much bruised back." he says. "Pieces of the roof fell on me and pretty much beat the shit out of me." he says laughing.

"Well you were outnumbered." I say trying to play along. It was numerous pieces after all that fell on him after all.

"Indeed I was." he says. We are silent for a moment. "So what happen? You were hesitant back in there."

"Phantom has May and Pikachu." I say looking over the railing out toward the sea which is barely visible. The sun has been long gone and it's night. "He has them and I am going to get them back."

Drew doesn't say thing. I expected him to say something. At least blame me for what happen. I sure do.

"I wish you best Ketchum." he says after some time. That I didn't expect. I turn to him confused. "If anyone is going to bring her back it's you. Then to add Pikachu to the equation there is no way you can't go and get them. Phantom just added more fuel to flame that is you." he says poking me in chest. "I know you going to bring them both back safe."

"I'm going to bring her back Drew her and Pikachu no matter what you can count on it."

"I don't expect anything less from you Ketchum always the hero. I can see why she chooses you."

"Choose me?"

"Man you are dense!" he says face palming himself. "She choose you Ketchem. May choose you."

"Choose me for what?"

He then thumps his head on the railing. Muttering something about why him? It seems like déjá vu to me. "Ketchum, I have no idea why I'm saying this to you and why it has to be me. God knows I don't want it to be me but. . . May likes you."

"Of course she does we wouldn't be friends otherwise."

"Ketchum! No! She likes you! Like she want to be with you. She wants to take you home to meet the folks." he says.

"But I have already met her parents during my journey a few years ago." I say. "There real nice."

"Damn it! Ketchum. She wants to go out with you. May wants you to you know hold hands, date, and kiss? Are getting mental picture of what I am trying to say to you?"

"Oh. . . Oh!" I say getting what he said. This is Misty and I's conversation all over again. "How do you know?"

"She basically told me Ketchum. That's how."

"How? When?" I say.

"In Sinnoh." he says moving his hair aside with his hand. It's a weird move I'm use to him flicking it. "I asked her out and she said no. It was after I won the Sinnoh league I was high on my throne and over my head and I asked her to be my date to my victory party. Of course like an idiot I brought you up saying she can now date a real winner unlike you. She got angry and defended you saying you weren't a loser and pushed me away."

"That's it? I thought she told you-"

"Let me finish. Afterwards after thinking about what happen I apologized. I shouldn't have brought you up it was wrong of me. Then she told me in the nicest way possible she wasn't interest. I then asked if it was because of you she said no. She had ruined whatever you guys had a long time ago. She was real upset when she told me. You guys had stopped talking over an argument. What was that about anyway she wouldn't tell me?"

"It was about you actually and Harley too. I didn't see you two fit to be her traveling companions and she told me I was wrong you guys were her friends." I say ashamed. I know May accepted my apology but I wish I hadn't hurt her. "How about we call it truths?"

"Truths?"

"Yeah, no more fighting Drew. You and I whatever dispute we have put it aside like it never happen that's the least we can do for May. You're actually not all that bad."

"Alright Ketchum truths it is." he says clasping my hand.

"Drew call me Ash." I say.

"I'll try it but Ketchum has kinda stuck on me now." he says. We laugh.

I was about to respond when I hear the doors of the terrace entrance slide open.

"Ash! Drew!" it's Anna. Following behind her is the same girl from earlier the one who winked at me. The one who told Anna they had to get going when she was talking to me and May on the bench. "Look Emma this is the guy who saved me!"

At first I think she is talking about me. But watch as she runs past me and toward Drew. Drew crouches down and Anna hugs him. She has a cast on her arm. It sad to see she got hurt because Phantom it makes me angry.

"What happen to you?" she says pointing to his bandages. "Are you hurt?"

Drew then ties the robe so the whole bandage wasn't visible. "Yeah. . . just a bit. Don't worry about it." he then stands and looks at the older girl probably around his age.

"Drew this is my sister Emma!" she says pulling the older girl closer to Drew. Emma and Anna favor each both having the same dark hair color but Emma seems to be a bit tanner.

Drew then extends his hand out to her. "Nice to meet you."

"Good to me you too." she says grabbing his hand. "My sister has been raging on about and how you saved her from being crushed by the collapsing roof."

"Oh. . ." says Drew blushing? What? I never picture him to be modest not ever. That's just not Drew. "It was nothing really."

"No, what you did was a brave thing and you don't know how grateful I am. You saved my little sister I am in your debt." she says sincerely. "My sister means the world to me." she says bringing in her sister in for a hug.

"No it's no problem at all. She actually reminded me of my little sister." he says smiling down at her.

Drew has a younger sister?

I watch them how they interact completely oblivious to my existence. Drew tells Anna and Emma about his little sibling how she just around Anna's age. I had no clue Drew had a younger sister. I then think about how everyone I know who has a sibling.

Gary has his younger sister.

Misty had three older sisters.

Brock has eight? I want to say eight siblings. Hard to count them all.

May and Max each other.

And me? No one. No brother. No sister.

I watch as Emma coddles Anna. I sure wish I had a sibling. I make a metal note in my head have more than one kid. I back away slowly I'm trying not to interrupt.

"Ash where you going?" It was Anna I amazed she actually noticed me leaving.

"I have to get going Anna. I have things to do. . ." I say glancing at Drew. "But I'm really happy you're up and about. How's your arm?"

"It's fractured." answered her sister.

"I'm sorry to hear that I hope you feel better soon." I say bringing her in for a quick hug then release her. "But I have to get going I have something really important to do." I say.

"Oh okay. Bye." she says.

"Bye Anna." I say turning back toward the door.

"Ash," I turn around Drew is smiling at me. "Good luck."

"Thanks." I say. I watch as Anna interacts with her sister and Drew before I leave.

_When I get married I'm definitely having more than one kid. _

I quickly head back to the front desk where the others are waiting.

"There he is." says Gary. "Come Ash we have to get going let's go." We exit the Pokémon center and head toward our hotel. We reach the lobby of our hotel and get slammed by reporters.

"Mr. Ketchum we have been notified your girlfriend was kidnapped by Phantom. How do you feel?"

"Your starter Pokémon Pikachu was also taken how do you feel about that?"

"Sensational sisters do you have any comment about the attack today on your show? Will you still perform on day two the festival?"

"Gary you were arrested along with Misty Waterflower would like to clarify as to why?"

"Ash you were arrested on what counts?"

_Girlfriend? What is up with these people? Don't they see this is a good time? _I think disgusted with the media at this point I then look at Max who is the center of most of it. Reports were surrounding him I could barely see him.

"What actions do you plan to take on the disappearance of your sister?"

"Max! Your sister is missing how do you feel?"

"Where were you when your sister was taken?"

"Do feel any fault about not being able to save your sister?"

There were flashes of bright fluorescent light from the cameras. I watch as Max raises his hand to his face. He was stuttering trying to answer them. He isn't as well with media as May. I shove the reports and push Max in front of me ushering him to the elevator.

"Leave us alone!" I hear Misty shout as some of them taking her pictures. They run off.

_I forgot just how scary Misty cam be. _

All seven of us cram into the elevator. Misty holds Togepi in her arms leaning against the wall. Eevee has hopped onto my shoulder. As soon as we reach our floor we exit out the elevator. Misty and her sisters go to their room down the hall from ours and Max, Gary, and I stop in front of our room door.

I feel my stomach do a flip thinking of our missing roommates. I glance at Eevee who was still on my shoulder her ears are down and gloomy. I watch as Max digs into his bag to retrieve the room key.

I slump down onto the couch as Eevee curls up in my lap. Max plops down across from me in the arm chair. Gary does the same. No speaks or moves at all. We are in a comfortable silence until there is a knock on the door.

Gary jumps to his feet to answer it. Misty pushes into the room passed Gary. Gary gives me a look saying _What's her problem? _

"Ash I got the keys but like said it will take a while. You can shower up change your clothes whatever I don't care but we will meet at the Pokémon center in two hours to pick up our Pokémon and then head toward the docks okay?"

"Okay." I say.

"Good me and my sisters are heading over there now to inspect the submarine." she says heading toward the door again.

"I'll come with you." says Gary. Misty replies back stiffly with a 'No' slamming the door. Gary then throws his hands up in the air. "What is her problem?!"

I shake my head as I stand up from the couch heading over to my room to shower and change. Not before I stop in front of Gary. "Gary for genius you are stupider then me sometimes Misty has a crush on you and flirting with females like Brock isn't going to get you nowhere." I say slapping him on the back then heading off to my room for a good deserved shower.

_Good now I repaid back Misty for helping me. _


	11. Chapter 11

Thank you again for the reviews I greatly appreciate it! Very so sorry for the delay I hate writers block and I absolutely hate this chapter I might go back and redo it so yeah. . . But I just had to write something.

Here We Go!

/-/-/-/

I turn off the water and step out the shower. The bathroom was filled with warm moist air from the hot water running only moments ago. I wrap a towel around my waist and grab another to dry off my hair and I walk out.

I laid out my clothes before going to shower. A new pair of jeans, black t-shirt, and fresh undershorts. As I slip on my undershorts and t-shirt I examine the purple bruises on the back of both my knees. They ache and feel so sore.

"Looks like I won't be wearing shorts any time soon." I mumble to myself reaching for my jeans to put them on. "Thanks Officer Jenny."

After putting my shoes on, my hat, and my belt with my Pokémon I reach for my red vest that hanged on a coat rack. It was surprisingly the only thing still clean. I grab my bag and

I slip it on and head for the door.

"Max, Gary you guys ready?" I ask as soon as I step out. I glance at the clock it's been just about over an hour since we got back to the hotel.

Gary steps out the kitchen. He changes his clothes as well he has on a black polo now instead of his purple one.

"Where is Max?" I ask not seeing him on couch like he was before I entered my room.

"In his room. He said he was going to rest for a bit." says Gary.

I peer over the couch and notice May's side bag. Her Pokéballs are sprawled out on the coffee table next to her bag. There is shine to them. I walk over and notice a cloth out beside them. Max must've polished them. All six them shinned.

I sit down in front of the table. I pick up her bag. It's not the same one from our journeys but similar. It's not yellow like it used to be but white. Her outfit the other day was different too a blue blouse and white shorts. Today she was wearing her clothes from what she was wearing what we first met up again a red long-sleeved and black skirt.

I pull down the zipper and look inside the bag. She has Pokéblock or what she calls May's surprise. I find a familiar toy. Something she used for Skitty to play with her. She probably uses it for Luxray. Her Pokédex slash Trainer ID. I also find her pocketbook with ID, credit card, and cash.

She has only one other pocket on the bag. I unzip and see inside a shiny object. I didn't even notice when I started to hold my breath as exhale slowly and reach in and pull it out. Just like I remembered it. Cut evenly in the center through the medal the pink ribbon still very pink with the white line through the center. A bit winkled but still a perfect image of what I remembered it to be. She still carries it.

"She never performs without." I look up and see Max standing in front of his bedroom door holding Eevee in his arms. "She polishes it every other day too, before contest, before the Grand festival in her room she was clutching it for dear life."

"What is it?" asked Gary now peering over my shoulder.

"My other half." I finally spoke up. I stand up from my place on the couch and go to my room and hastily grab my bag, unzip the pocket on the inside, the hidden pocket where I'm supposed to keep my money and ID but put something way more valuable to me in it. "My other half. . ."

My ribbon was identical to May's. It had a few wrinkles and smudges on it. I fell a bit guilty now May polishes hers, holds hers, and looks at regularly. When was the last time I did? When was the last time I actually held it and think of May? Sure I thought of May bunch of times, a hundreds of times, through-out my recent journey through the regions again with Gary. So much that Gary told me to shut the hell up already and talk about something else.

_I'm going to make this up to you May. I promise. I won't ever let you slip away again. _

I unzip my vest and just like my bag my mother inserted a secret pocket in the side. It's right above my heart. I place both halves of the ribbon in their just like May and I it's been way to long since we've been together and now that were are I'm not letting anyone take that from us.

/-/-/-/

"What do you mean only four people?" asked Max.

It's been at least three hours since we left hotel, went by the Pokémon center to get our Pokémon, and to reach to the docks where Misty and the others are.

"I mean when my sister's bought it we only ever thought us four would ever ride in it. And if more were ever to come on it would've been for a ride not a search party that could take a while." says Misty jumping from on top of the submarine to the docks.

"There's only four seats, four beds, and we will bring May back. That leaves only three seat open for the ride." says Daisy. "I and my other sister will stay back report anything we can to those that are going."

I sigh knowing well who else is being left behind. Misty for obvious reason is going she's the only one who can drive the submarine. Gary is more experience and an adult. Gary would cover me a hundred percent. Max I wouldn't want to think about what would ever happen to him if I left him out of my sight.

"I'll stay too." he says turning around walking away from the pier to the land. I watch as Eevee trots behind him. I watch as he takes a seat on a patch of sand hump and nestles into his arms.

"I'll talk to him." I say.

"Make it quick Ash. I'll give the submarine a quick once over." says Misty.

"Okay." I say. I make it my way back to him and plop myself down next to me. "You know if I could I'll bring you with us right?"

"Right. . ." he says not very convincing.

"Hey, I mean it Max." I say nudging him. "You're a great trainer and I have no doubt in my mind you'll give it your all if you could come. I need to understand Max you not going has nothing to do with anything but the fact that sub only fits four people allowing us to only take three, reserving one seat especially for your sister."

"I get Ash ok? I know. Besides I'm sure Gary will be a big help too." he says.

"You know I will." I look up and see Gary has made his way over to us. He crouches down in front of Max. "I know your real bummed out you can't go Max but I have every intention as well as Misty and Ash to bring your sister back."

"I really appreciate it." he says a bit happier. "I don't know what I'll ever do without her."

"I don't think you're the only one who wouldn't know what to do." he says quirking an eyebrow at me. I'm glad it's dark out and they couldn't see my face flush but for good measures I tilt my head down so my hat hides my face. "Besides I want to make sure Misty doesn't get into any more trouble."

A grin up at him tilting my head back upward. I then give him a questioning look. He shrugs his shoulders. I guess he understood me after all.

"Yeah, you like Misty right? Like how Ash likes my sister?"

". . .Yeah," he says. Max then pretends to puke by sticking his finger in his mouth. We burst out laughing and Gary pats him on the back. "Don't worry Max you're still a bit young, but one day. . . One faithful day you're going to find a girl that is going to drive you crazy but at the same time make you so happy." he exclaims. "You're going to love her anyway."

_Couldn't put it in any better words. _

"No way! They are like an undiscovered Pokémon. I'm okay with being single for now." he says.

"After what I witnessed today I don't think that will last long. I haven't seen so many girls fawn over one guy since myself." he says cocky. "You have more game than Ash!"

"Hey!" I say.

"Ok. . . Ok. . . Ash has girls after him but at your age he didn't." he says.

"Ash! Gary! We have to get going!" shouted Misty. She stood on top of the yellow submarine with the hatch on top lifted.

"See us off?" I ask Max. He nods and gets to his feet. We get to the edge of the dock and Gary turn to Max.

"See you soon kid." he says as he hops onto the submarine and stands on top of it with Misty. Like always Gary has his backpack on with his laptop.

"I'll bring you sister back Max count on it." I say placing a hand on his shoulders looking him directly in the eye. I was about to turn over and jump to get on the submarine when he grabs my arm. Eevee then uses our arms as a bridge and scurries up it and places itself on my shoulder.

"You should take Eevee." he says then places her Pokéball in my hand. "I might have to sit this one out be it doesn't." He then let's go of my arm and slips his book bag off real quick and unzips it pulling out May's side bag. "She might need them. Take it." I grab it and say bye to him one more time and say bye to Misty's sister and they wish us luck.

Gary hops into the submarine first. He drops in feet first. Misty then motions me to do so too. I place a hand on each side and dropped down. The room we entered through is small and Misty soon comes down but unlike us she uses the ladder as she does she pulls down the latch.

"Alright guys let's get this thing running." Misty says. We exit the room through another door and we are now in a hallway. "I'll give you guys the tour later tonight." We pass a few doors until we reach the end of the hall where another door is and Misty opens it. It's the control room. She goes and takes a seat in the upper front. The front of submarine is a glass window we can see the outside from. "Take your seat guys."

Behind Misty's chair are three lined up side beside. I take a seat and buckle myself in. Eevee then jumps into my lap. In front of Misty is a podium looking thing that has steering control in front and it curves around her chair half way. Gary takes his seat as well and places his bag on the side.

"I can hold on to it if you want?" he says eyeing May's bag in my lap as well. I don't have a bag to hold it in and it definitely won't fit around my waist if I tried wearing it like May. She has such a small waist. I nod and hand it over and he unzips his bag and places it in there. "It's going to be safe with me Ash." he says watching me eye his bag. I just nod.

"Alright guys we are going down." says Misty flipping some controls and then moving the steering helm downwards. I focus on the glass windows and watch as we sink down. The submarine rocks a bit being engulfed by the sea. Being dark and all the water seems so black. I couldn't see out the window panels. The inside of the sub was lit by small dimmed lights not any brighter than outside. Misty then flips some switches and bright lights turn on and the outside became clearer. Misty steers us through the coral reef deeper out into sea.

We don't speak. It isn't an awkward silence. It's just no one knows what to stay. I pet Eevee during through-out the silence to occupy my hands. Soon the reefs disappear and it's only sea that is visible. After some time I watch as Misty swivels her chair around so she is staring back at Gary and I. "Alright let's go take a tour."

We unbuckle ourselves from our chairs and follow Misty out the control room back to the hall. She stops at the first door to our right a few feet down from the control room. She opens it up and it's a huge room. On the left and right sides are two beds on top of one another like bunk beds only this were attached to the walls. Then there is one solo TV in the room. "This is where we will be sleeping. It's nothing much but the beds are very comfy." Gar y and I peer into the room then when we had our look we move on. Misty then directed us to the door further down the hall on the opposite side of the room. "This is the bathroom." she turns on the lights. It a small bath will a toilet, sink, and shower. "Again nothing much but it works."

Further down the hall. The next door is right next to the one we entered through. She opens it and it's a staircase we go down it into an engine room. "This I'm sure you can see it's the engine room. This next room though is pretty cool." She opens another door and it's almost a pitch black room but a dim yellow light. She then walks over to the side of the room and pulls a lever down. The lights then flicker on. In the room are wet suits and oxygen tanks and mask. "We have everything we need here to infiltrate Phantoms submarine." This room like the one upstairs has a window panel to be able to see out into the sea.

"All we have to do now is find Phantom." says Gary.

"How are we going to find him anyway?" I ask.

"Why, don't we head back upstairs and I'll show you." We go back upstairs into the control room and Misty sits into her chair and types on something into the controls and soon the window panels shoeing the sea is turns to a monitor. "This here it's a sonar radar and we'll be able to find him with this. Being as big as his submarine is it couldn't have gone too far and will be easy to find considering how big it is."

"How long do you think it will be until we find them?" I ask staring at the sonar. The monitor projected a dark green screen with a line going around in circles like a clock.

"It's could take up to a few hours."

"Hours?"

"Ash we have no idea what direction he took off in and how deep he went this sonar only has a five mile radius and can only detect things so far deep." Misty tries to reason with me. "Besides our submarine is smaller and will travel a hell of a lot fast than his so don't worry will get just be positive."

"So what do we do in the mean time?" asked Gary looking down at his watch. "It's already two in the morning."

"I put turn the alert on the sonar in case we do come across something so we can get some sleep. I didn't really get much of It." she says looking at me. My guess? She is waiting for me to object and tell her how can we sleep at a time like this?

Being honest I still am tired. Worry about May and Pikachu is taking a toll on me.

"Ash we really should get some rest." Gary says picking up his bag and motioning toward the door. "Like Misty said if we come across anything the alert will blare and we'll be notified it would be good if we got some rest."

I just nod. "Yeah, you two are right we need to rest."

/-/-/-/

It was a cool morning. The sun was rising turning the sky into a beautiful shade of orange and reds. I was standing on cliff. A waterfall was to my side falling down into a small water reserve. Where? I have no clue but I didn't care. I could already feel the warmth of sun before it even completely rose. I loved the sun. The warmth it gave. The heat that projected off it and the tans I would get from it why relaxing the beach.

My dad says I loved the so much that's why I choose Torchic to be my first Pokémon. He says I was Pyromaniac. Which could be true? My mother did say I liked to play with fire. Referring to when I almost caught the green house on fire. It was an accident anyway. Blaziken didn't mean to catch the roof on fire. No problem though I did put the fire out with Wartortle.

I then hear something behind me. I was about to turn around and see who the intruder was I felt two very strong arms wrap around my waist. "Good morning beautiful." I then see the culprit face as he rested it on my shoulder.

Ash.

"G-Good morning?" I ask slightly confused. "A-Ash?"

"So this is where you snuck of to?" he says letting go of my waist and plopping himself down on the grass. "I was wondering where you went."

"Ash I don't even know where this is?" I question watching him as he leans back to soak up the sun rays like I was only moments ago.

"You don't?" he says.

"No, I don't." I say. Then giving him another quick I notice something. Ash looks a bit older. He face seemed to age a few years since I last saw him. He's still handsome but somehow he looks older. His boyish features now completely gone. "Ash. . .how old are you?"

"How old am I?"

"Yes, how older are you?"

"Come on May you know how old I am." he says frowning a bit.

"Just tell me anyway." I say snapping at him anyway.

"I'm 22."

"Since when have you've been 22?" I ask. "You were only nineteen like yesterday! You're like officially and adult now."

"I've been twenty two since a few months ago. And don't remind me! You're going to be an adult soon too!" he says pouting.

"No, I'm not. I'm only seventeen!"

He then looks at me weird and stands up. He then pulls me closer to himself to where our bodies are touching. He then lifts a hand to my forehead. "Are you feeling okay?"

"I feel fine. Why are you asking?"

"Because you don't even know how old you are."

"What? How old do you think I am?"

"You're going to turn twenty one in a week." he says.

"What?"

"You're turning twenty one this week?" he says. "Remember when I asked you where were you wanna go for your birthday you said the Orange Islands. We arrived just yesterday."

"The Oragne islands? We were already here!" I say.

"No . . . We weren't. You sure you feeling alright May?"

"I'm fine, it's just . . ." I say covering my face with my hands.

"Just what? Come on tell me May what wrong." Ash then grabs my hands and pulls them from my face. He looks down at me sweetly and kisses me. It's short and simple but the shock is there. If felt more than that. When he pulls back I can only guess what my face looked like. "Maybe I should take you to see Brock or something."

"No, I'm fine." I say pulling my hands away from him. Sure Ash holding my hands and kissing me a dream come true but this was just getting weird. Ash then frowns.

"Did I do something wrong?"

"Uh. . .No?"

"Then why are you acting strange?"

"I'm not acting strange."

He then scratches the back of head. He frowns. "Is it because I haven't proposed yet?" Proposed? My eyes go wide. Ash propose? Ha! There's a laugh Ash couldn't even tell when a girl dropped hints on him. Then again he did just kiss me. "Misty said you'll starting acting weird about it and I guess she was right she usually is."

"Ash what are you talking about?" I say.

"I mean I know it's been about four year now since we've been dating and marriage usually is what comes next." he says now nervous.

Dating? Four years?

"And I was going to wait until your birthday but you seem sorta upset so here." he says digging into his pants pocket and pulling out a velvet box.

"Ash what are you doing?" I ask not following what just happened.

"Oh yeah, I forgot." he then gets down one knee. There is no way this is happening now way. It has to be a dream a very good dream but a dream none the less. "I love you May. Every time I look at you, I think about how lucky I am to call you my girlfriend, but now I'm asking more than that from you. I want to be able to call you my Wife or. . . I guess Fiancé too for a while." he says thinking it about in his head then shakes it off. "May Maple will you marry me?"

I didn't know how to respond or what to do? Suddenly I felt a jerk. Like someone just kicked me and the setting around me just faded.

"I said wake up already."

I open my eyes to see a pair of boots in front of my face. I look up and towering over me is Phantom. I sit up and glare at Phantom. I must've fallen asleep. I guess it was a dream after all. Damn.

"Morning darling."

"Morning?"

"Yes, morning."

I look into the corner of the room where Pikachu is still in his cage and is growling and have a menacing face on. I'm guess that is directed toward Phantom. My gaze then fall to my restraint it's still intact.

Ash didn't come for us.


	12. Chapter 12

I tug on my restraints.

_Please let this be another dream. _

I tug on them again. Nope. It's definitely real. I glare at them tugging once more no avail. I gulp and look back to Phantom who has a sadistic grin on his face that is complemented by his newly scarred faced.

"Surprised to see those still on?" he asks pointing toward my restraints. "Surprised that boy hasn't come for you yet? I'm not." he says. "I hate to be the bearer of bad news child but no one is coming for you. Not the police, not your friends, not you brother, and especially not that boyfriend of yours. You're in this for the long haul. By that I mean until I get my crown."

"No, they are coming for me. You're wrong!" I say angrily standing up ignoring the boyfriend comment. Something must of happen surely Ash and the others would've come for me by now. There is no way they would ever abandon me and Pikachu. Never.

"Am I? All night there were no intrusions, no disturbances, nothing. No one came looking for you."

"You're lying."

"I'm no lair."

"That's hard to believe."

He then fakes a tear. "You hurt my feelings." He then walks over to Pikachu and kneels down beside it he smiles watching Pikachu attacks the cage in vain. He didn't bust it when he was a full strength well rested it definitely won't break now that he's tired out. "So May," he says coming back over to me. Its weird hear him say my name. "Now that we have established that you aren't going anywhere. How about you and I make a deal?"

"A deal? Me? Work with you? That's a laugh. I would never make a deal with you!" I say disgusted at the fact working with Phantom.

"At least hear me out." he says trying to reason with me. "I'll free you and your beloved little Pikachu in exchange for your corporation. I just need your help to execute a plan."

"No." I flat out refuse to work with Phantom. He is nothing but a no good crook, a criminal, he doesn't deserve to get anything he wants. Not after all he's done. And I'm not about to help him no matter what. Even if that does mean Pikachu and I are stuck as prisoners.

"You positive?"

"I rather rot in this stupid cell than ever work with you. I won't help you! Not ever! You can forget about me helping you!" I say now shouting.

"No even for your little blue friend Manaphy?"

My voice all of sudden disappears. Manaphy? This bastard is after Manaphy again? I feel my temper start to rise. I clench my hands and pinned them to my side. Now isn't the time to do anything stupid.

"Where's Manaphy?! What do you want with it!"

"I'll let you know if you help me."

"When are you are going to get it through that thick pirate skull head of yours! I will not help you! You and I working together is never going to happen! Now tell me what you want with Manaphy! You are going to use him again to guide you to the crown again aren't you?"

"And here I thought you were all looks." he laughs. "You're not as dumb as I thought you were."

"Trust me there are a lot of things you don't know about me."

"Do you know about voice and audio modification?" he asks.

"What?" Where that question came from I don't know but he seems serious about.

He then lifts his left hand up to my face. He's showing me that watch thing on his wrist. There's a small red light blinking on it. "It's been recording our whole conversation." he then pushes a button on it. "Play back your finished product."

It's silent for few seconds only buzzing can be heard being emitting from the device.

"_Manaphy! Help Me! Please! Manaphy! Help!"_

That's my voice.

"I-I-I didn't say that! How. . . I didn't say that!" I yell frustrated.

"Now you see no matter what you were going to help me. If you were smart you would've taken the deal. You and your little Pikachu would've been freed." he scoffed heading toward the door.

"Come back here! Phantom! Leave Manaphy alone! Phantom!" I yell but it's useless he's already left. I yell out in frustration I grab my stupid restraint on my ankle and start pulling on it. "Come on! Brake!"

I look at Pikachu who is still attacking his clear glass cage. "Come on Pikachu! You can do it! More now than ever please try to break the glass. Manaphy needs us." I plead with it. "Please Pikachu!"

"Pikachu Pika Pi! Chu Pika!"

"I don't know. Ash must have gotten caught up with something but . . . I don't think he will make it in time."

"Pike Pi."

"You're with me?"

Pikachu nods and then charges up. His cheeks sparked his growl louder and he unleashes one of his most powerful thunder bolts. I could hear the crackles of electricity as he hits the glass. Then the crackles of electricity are soon masked by the sound of cracking glass. There is a webbed crack.

"Nice work Pikachu." Pikachu was prepping for another thunder bolt but I stop him. "Pikachu let's change tactics instead of using Thunder Bolt again how about using Volt Tackle." He then looks at me perplexed. "Use Volt Tackle Pikachu."

He then nods and his whole body starts to illuminate bright gold and yellow. He's growls low and menacing. He then backs away the farthest he can into the cage. He then charges head on into the cage shattering it completely. Pikachu slides across the cell unable to stop from the attack.

"Pika Pika!" he cheers jumping into my arms.

"Good job Pikachu! Good job!" I say squeezing tightly onto him. Pikachu then licks my cheek nuzzling into me. I glance at where the shattered glass is and a light bulb goes off in my head. "Pikachu can you slide one of those glass shards toward me."

"Pika!"Pikachu nods and then jumps out of my arms toward the shards and slides one over to me it. It's jagged about six inches in length. I pick it up carefully it looks sharp enough to cut through my restraints. Gripping it any tighter would slice my hand. I need a handle.

_Come on May think. What can you use for a handle?_

I place the shard down and take off my shirt so I was only in my tank top. I rip my sleeves off and wrap it onto the one of the edges of the shard. It's a moderate protection better than nothing. I then place what's left of my blouse back on. It's nothing more than a vest now. No matter can always by another one. I sit down and stretch out the metal cable and start sawing.

/-/-/-/

"What do you mean nothing?"

"What I mean Ash is we didn't get a hit on the sonar we didn't come across anything." says Misty still sitting down.

"Maybe we sleep through the alarm!"

She then scowls at me. "Trust me Ash I know you are a hell of sleeper but not even you can sleep through this submarines alarm."

"Maybe you should just double check to be sure to calm down Ash a bit." says Gary appearing on her other side. It's nine am. We've been up since eight.

"That's what I am doing but viewing back at least seven hours of sonar footage is going to take some time."

"Ugh! We sleep through it I know we did!" I yell out almost pulling my hair. I glance at Eevee who looks at me perplexed.

"Chill out Ash, you maybe but both me and Misty? Misty is right we would've heard It." Gary tries to reason with me.

"How about you two get some breakfast started and we can eat while we do this." she says turning back in her chair away from the screen. She then point to a back of the room in the corner. "Open that cabinet there is a small fridge and next to is a built in microwave and oven. We have frozen meals to cook."

I turn to Gary and we both go to the fridge there are drinks and meals for breakfast, dinner, and lunch. Gary and I settle on pancakes. We heat them up and find plates and utensils in a different cabinet. Misty informs us about the pull out table attached to our chairs and we eat as we watch the monitor. We prepare a plate for Misty as well. I hand pieces now and then to Eevee who sat on the floor as I ate.

Time goes by I get frustrated. Breakfast goes by in silent we finish our meals and Misty put them in automatic washer. "How much have we watch of this video?!"

"four hours and it's on fast play." grumbled Gary who looks like his about to go back to bed the way his is slouched into his chair unimpressed at what we are currently doing. We only ever see small schools of Pokémon pass by nothing out the ordinary by what Misty says.

I turn away from the screen getting sick and tired of it. It looks out the side of submarine to the ocean it's nothing the blue sea as far as I can see. I'm not sure how long I stay look out till I close my eyes to rest.

"Pause that video!"

It didn't last long I literally almost jump out my seat. I turn to Gary he has a crazed looked in his eye as his jumped out his seat toward Misty to make her pause the video. Gary has his gaze fixed on the screen and approached the screen to where his blocking some of it from my view.

"What is Gary?" Misty asks.

He doesn't answer but mutter something to himself. He then nods and runs hand through his hair. He turns back to his seat and reaches under pulling out his bag where he keeps his laptop and May's side bag. He pulls out his laptop and starts it up. With him out the way I glance at the screen there a lot more dots on the screen on half of the screen.

"Gary? Are you going to tell us what you're doing?" asked Misty.

Misty may not know but I do. This is the kind of state Gary gets into when his in researcher mode. Nothing is going to break him out of this trance. Traveling with him these past two years has shown me that.

He approaches the screen again with his laptop in arm. His is looking back and forth between him. I stand up from my chair and try to get a look at his laptop. Just as I approach him from behind he turns back to the controls in front of Misty.

"How do I control the speed at which the video runs?" he asked not even looking Misty but at the controls.

"Why?" asked Misty.

"I need to go back a few frames when all these other dots came into the screen."

Misty then turns slightly in her chair and holds what looks like a volume control. "Here this is a manual control for the video instead of making it skip frames you can make it go one at a time with this." she says holding it and turning it back slowly I turn to look at the screen and the dots soon retract off the screen from the corner.

"Okay stop." says Gary. "No go forward slowly." Misty follows his instructions. The video goes frame by frame in slow motion. "Okay stop." Misty lets the video go further than when Gary had first original made her pause it. The screen is now full of dots.

"Whoa those are a whole lot of dots." I say.

"You mean Pokémon. This image," he says pointing to them. "This image is similar to the one's grandpa sent me." He then turns to us and places his laptop on Misty's control panels. He points to the image on the screen.

"So what of it? It's just another school of Water Pokémon." I say not getting his point.

"No! There not!" he says. "The migration patterns are wrong."

"He's right. . . It looks like they are heading north when they should be heading south." says Misty picking up his laptop and brings it closer to her. She then looks through some other photos. "These photos are from the recent years yes?"

"Yes the past two to be exact and at the exact same season. My grandfather says that sailors around here have reported large amount of migration around the Orange Islands in the past few years. That the sailors say the patterns are off now and that's not all. This is a place for mating grounds for certain Water Pokémon but this isn't a normal size after mating season. Then there are more Pokémon."

"So a lot Pokémon migrate here for mating big deal and have been having a lot of kids." I say.

"No, Ash that's not what he means. Look at the sizes of some of the dots they aren't consistent sizes. This isn't just a large family of Goldean or Seaking. This is a mix of Pokémon"

"Exactly," says Gary smiling. "These Pokémon aren't the same Species."

"So?" I say shrugging my shoulder. "Some Pokémon do mate out their species circle. Didn't your Arcanine mate with your Umbreon?"

"Yes, but they at least have to have some traits together." says Gary. "These Pokémon don't. And Pokémon that mate outside their species usually belong to trainers it's rare for a wild one to mate outside its species."

"So what are trying to figure out?" I ask.

"Why all of a sudden do these Pokémon appear?" he says almost talking to himself.

"Well can you figure this out later we can have something else important to do?" I say. "Phantom has have May and Pikachu as prisoners. Solving some research problem can wait."

He then looks back at me with an apologetic face. "Ok, I'm sorry I just got carried away your right. May and Pikachu is our most important priority."

"Thank you."

"H-hey guys look at this." says Misty a bit excited. She points at the screen in the upper left corner. There's a clock. It reads 6:15 am. The pictures are Gary laptops have the times on what the shots were taken around 6:00 am through 7:00 am. "Now look at the times they happen around the same time. For the acceptation of two shots that were at mid-day. "

Gary then looks at his computer hurriedly. He then smiles. "Does this thing have recorded audio?"

"Yeah what about it?"

"Can you playback any audio frequencies this sub might have picked up at 6:00 am?"

"Yeah sure," Misty then pushes us to move out her work space. The sub is still on its auto pilot. She types on the keyboard and the screen changes from radar to a different picture. An audio reel shows up. It looks like a zig zag line going across the screen. "Okay here it is I'm going to play it."

For a minute we don't hear anything then we do. A soft smooth melody plays back. So smooth that it could calm a rampaging Tauros stampede or any wild Pokémon to be exact. I would recognize it anywhere.

Manaphy's melody.

"It's so beautiful."

"It's Manaphy's medoly."

"It's what?" asked Gary and Misty at the same time.

"You remember that story I told you about? About the sea temple?"

"That's Manaphy's melody?" questioned Misty.

"Yes." I say as I continue to hear it. No doubt about it. "Manaphy only ever used it to calm down the Water Pokémon or to call them for help or something."

"It's a sedative for Pokémon and summoning." says Gary. "Manaphy must be calling on the Water Pokémon."

"You think its Manaphy doing this?" asked Misty.

"It has to be it's the only one who can sing it." I say.

"Ash, I think this may be away he calls a mate." says Misty. "This is mating season. Manaphy must be trying to find a mate but drawing in other Pokémon. How old is Manaphy?"

"Well. . .He hatched when I was twelve so he has to be seven years old at least."

"That's a brilliant theory. Most Pokémon go into mating between first five to ten years of life. Manaphy's mating spot must be around the Orange Island and has been trying to get a mate! That's why the Pokémon have been gathering." says Gary.

"Looks like you just answered to your research." says Misty.

"We can use this!" I say. Then they look at me questioningly. "Phantom is after the sea crown which can only be found with the help of Manaphy. We can follow this sound and led us to him he can help us rescue May and Pikachu."

"What were the coordinates when the sound was picked up and when the school of Water Pokémon appeared on the sonar." asked Gary toward Misty who was still seated in her captain's chair.

"Give me a second. . ." she says typing away on her key board and the screen changes. "We were fifty miles out south east of the Islands. And there are you coordinators." she says pointing at the screen.

"Let's go there." I say immediately.

"But most of the shots were taken at 6:00 a.m." says Gary. "What's the point of going back if Manaphy already sang its song?"

"But not all of them." she then takes Gary's laptop out his hand and goes through the shots. "These two were taken at mid-day. My guess Manaphy sings every six hours or so. What time is?" she says.

Gary then looks at his wrist to his watch. "11:00 am."

"We have to hurry or we will miss our chance at finding him!" I say.

"Alright Gary I want you to check the coordinates of the other shots they should be imprinted on them like the time. Then record the times at which the shots were taken. Our video was taken at 6:15 and finishes around. . ." she says messing with controls. ". . . At 7:20 am. So we have an hour maybe more to find the signal of Manaphy's melody. That should start around mid-day. The water Pokémon seem to be heading north east in the video so that's where I'll direct the sub." says Misty now taking the submarine off auto pilot and drive it herself.

"Okay, I'm on it." he says seating back down in his chair typing away on his computer.

I look at the chair next to Gary. Eevee has taken my seat and is looking back and forth at us. I go over and pet her and she coos. "You hear that Eevee? Were about to go visit and old friend." I then think about it Eevee never met Manaphy. "Well, an old friend of mine and May's. Manaphy is going to help us get May back."

/-/-/-/

"This is freaking impossible!" I shout. It's been who know how long and I still haven't made any progress of cutting through my restraint. My hand had started to throb my handle wasn't doing me any good I could feel the sharp edges prick me through my clothe handle. It might be strong enough to hold Pikachu but for some can't cut through this damn metal restraint.

"Pika. . . Pikachu." says Pikachu encouraging me.

I then slam down my jagged home-made dagger. _There has to be another way to get this thing off. _I look at Pikachu a Thunder Bolt or Volt Tackle won't get me out of here. I look around the room there isn't anything in it that can be used. Pikachu then nuzzles me and its tail brush against my face. Reminding me he used his tail not even a day ago to mane Phantom using his Iron Tail attack. _That's it! _

"How come I didn't think of it before?" I startle Pikachu shouting. "Pikachu use Iron Tail on my restraints." He looks confused. So I try to make it clearer. "Pikachu you have to use Iron Tail to cut through my restraints. That's the only way I can get out of it."

He agrees nodding his head understanding. I stretch them as far as I can to make the chain straight. "I need you to cut as close as possible to the shackle okay?" I'm crouch down and point to a closet point on my chain. He nods and his tail start to illuminate white. I start panic a little last time Pikachu used Iron Tail his hit Phantom in the face and probably forever scarred him.

"Pika. . . chu!" I close my eyes tight before the hit impacts. I feel a slight pressure on my restraints as the sound of Pikachu's Iron Tail echoes in the cell. I open my eyes and see Pikachu cut straight through it. Leaving only a few inches left attached to my shackle.

"That's terrific Pikachu! Now we can get out of here." I say heading for the door handle and try to turn it but it doesn't budge. I start pulling on it until my knuckles start to turn white. Damn. I should've known they would lock the door. I kick and thump on it with my fist angry.

_How are we going to get out of here? _

Ash should've come for us by now. He usually rushes into things like this why is he taking so long? I look at Pikachu who is just staring up at me waiting for my next move. Thing is I don't have one.

I slump against the door there has to be something I can do to get out of here. Pikachu sits in my lap to comfort me. I've been like this for about an hour at least maybe even more. Pikachu then suddenly sit up his ears twitching.

"What is it? Is someone coming?" I say quickly standing up.

"Pika Pi!" Pikachu nods.

_What do I do? What do I do? _ I frantically try think of what to do. _What if they come into the room? Maybe they won't. They might just be passing by. Yeah that's it just passing by. But with my luck they'll be coming in. _

Then my thoughts are confirmed when the door handle moves. I quickly move to pick up my dagger up off the floor and hid on the other side of the door as it opens and the person walk in. They walk in carrying a tray of food.

"Aw, shit. . . She escaped." it was a female's voice. Before she can back out the door I quickly ram into her and she drops the try on the ground. She falls to the ground and then she tries to reach for her Pokéballs but I quickly step on her hand.

"Don't even try it." I say. She looks back up at me. It's the same woman who slap me when the carried me on bored. I show her the dagger. She glares at me. She then pulls her hand forcefully out from under me and lunges at me pinning me against the wall. One arm pressing me against it the other holding my wrist where I have the dagger.

"Come on that's all you got?"

"Not even close!" I say pushing back as hard as I can. I keep a firm grip on the handle making sure not to drop it. There is no way I'm letting her get a hold of it. I keep pushing but it isn't enough so position the dagger in my hand and cut her arm not enough to cause serious damage but enough to get her to let go. She yelps and let's go and I push her off and she falls down. "Pikachu quick paralyze her! You thunder bolt!"

"Pikachu!" he says shocking her. She twitches a bit on the ground. I drop the dagger that is now stained red. She's paralyzed now but she somehow is still scowling at me.

"Sorry, you made me do it." I say. I was about to leave the room then thought about I can't just leave her here. The attack will wear off in less than ten minutes. I go over and strip her of her belt of Pokéballs room, and detach them from the belt, and toss them across the room. Then use her belt to bind her hands then tie her to the restraint that used to be on me. Then for good measures take her own bandanna off and tie it around her mouth just so she can't call for help. "That's should do it don't you think Pikachu?"

Pikachu then nods.

"Now let's go stop Phantom." I say to Pikachu he nods. I stand up and get ready to leave and turn back. The food on the tray was still on the tray only the some had fallen off it I quickly pick up the apple and sandwich for me and Pikachu to eat. "Thanks for the food!" I say as Pikachu and Leave the room closing the door behind us.


	13. Chapter 13

Okay guys this was rushed so I'm sorry for any mistakes. Also I just realized I made an error. Apparently Phantoms colors are green and gray and I said it was blue and gray? So. . . Let's just say they are blue now! Anyway here the newest Chapter so for the wait again school has been very challenging lately and I don't have much free time to write. This is not one of my favorite chapters I just wrote so I wouldn't leave you guys waiting.

So here's 13! Don't forget to leave a review or whatever always nice to hear from all of you.

/-/-/-/

As soon as the door closes I rip the sandwich in half and crouch down giving Pikachu half as I eat the other. I've been so hungry. I finish it quickly and take a bite out the apple as Pikachu finishes his sandwich. I fight back a moan as I satisfy my stomach with the food. I look as Pikachu quickly gobbles the sandwich. It isn't much and I'm still hungry.

"I'-m guessing you were as hungry as me?"

"Pika Pi!" he nodded.

Our small snack time was soon interrupted by voices. Voices are coming from the hall down from us. At first I think it's my imagination until see Pikachu ears twitch and his cheeks start to spark.

"Someone, is coming down the hall . . . We have to hide." I say looking for a spot but there isn't much of a place. Pikachu then took a defense stance. "Pikachu now isn't a time to battle I promise there will be time for that later but not now we have to hide." I say urgently hoping he pulls back. He does.

We start running down the corridor from the voices. As we turn another corridor I stop dead in my tracks and turn back around as I spot some of people of Phantoms crew standing at the end of that corridor.

Damn it!

We're trapped. I quickly look for an exit something and I spot a door. I run over and pray it isn't lock. Or our escape would have just been for nothing and Pikachu and I will be returned to our cell or worse. I grab the handle and it turns. I quickly open it and Pikachu and go in. I make sure to close it quietly. I bring a finger to my lips to show Pikachu to be quiet.

I don't even move I'm scared they might hear. Within in a few seconds I hear their footsteps pass by as they talk. I wait patiently until I'm absolute sure they are gone before opening the door.

_That was too close. We have to be careful here one wrong turn and will walk right into someone who will just alert this whole ship we escaped._

I poke out my head to check if the coast is clear and it is I turn back to Pikachu when I realized what room we are in. It's a laundry room.

Just what I needed a disguise.

I close the door again. Some of the machines were running and I've failed to notice up until now. I walk over to a drier and open and pull out some clothes. Their just like the uniforms the sailors use on this Submarine.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking Pikachu?" I ask as I find a blue Bandanna among the clothes. Pikachu only smiles and nods. "What you think? You think Blue is my color?"

I find a pair of woman's uniform among the clothing. Then shriek when I see a pair boxer briefs and drop the clothing to the ground and Pikachu falls backs and laughs.

"At least their clean. . ." I mumble as I pick up the woman's uniform I found. I slip the pants over my now fifthly skirt that was stained with grime and dirt. Then grab one of their gray shirts and pull it over my torn blouse then slip on the vest with Phantom's Insignia on the back. I then grab one of their teal ascots and tie it around my neck. Lastly I take off my bandanna and replace it with one that had Phantom's insignia printed white on blue. I then fold my bandanna neatly and stick it in my pocket.

I sigh then turn to Pikachu. "How do I look? Do I look like one of them?" Pikachu then makes a disgusted face then nods in approval. Guess I can't make the outfit work. "Alright then now we have to figure out how to be able to conceal you." I look around the room for something anything real to be able to hide Pikachu.

_I can't have him perched on my shoulders the entire time out in the open. That will surely send off a red flag. I can't hide him in my shirt then I just have a lump and look fat and they will notice that too. Maybe I can take out one of the laundry carts and just stick him in there. _

I look at Pikachu and the cart. It's like he read my mind as I watch him shake its head. No cart then. I would look stupid anyway pushing it around. Pikachu then runs over to some of the carts jumping in digging around probably for his own disguise.

"Pika!" he says climbing out with something in his mouth. He scurries over to me and I crouch done and take it from him. It's a bag. The bag was like Misty's red one but blue and with insignia on it printed white.

"Smart thinking Pikachu." I say rubbing his head. The bag was just big enough for him to fit and not be entirely squished. I open and he hops in. "Just like Togepi." I smile as his head sticks out. He then hunkers down so I can close the top. I sling him over my shoulders carefully. "Alright you ready Pikachu?"

"Pika!" Pikachu says slightly muffled from the bag. I then walk out the room in the opposite direction from the cell I was held captive. I was heading for the place we entered maybe if I can get a wet suit and oxygen mask I can get out here to find the others and warn them about Phantom trying to get to Manaphy. If that doesn't work I guess I have to do this on my own.

/-/-/-/

"Are we there yet?"

"We are about a mile out but if the singles were used around here we should pick them up." says Misty watching the screen in front of her with alert eyes. Gary was on his laptop still looking at the photos. It's been an hour since we last discovered Manaphy's melody meaning Manaphy was around here.

"I don't like this." I say looking out around the sea for any signs of him.

"What are talking about Ash?" asked Gary.

"I mean. . . If we discovered Manaphy's melody I'm sure Phantom did too. Meaning we aren't the only one looking for him. May and Pikachu aren't the only one in danger."

No one responds right away.

"Look Ash you may be right but we can't afford to think like that. We have to be positive. We have to hope we find Manaphy first. It's obvious he hasn't found Manaphy yet. Or we wouldn't have picked up Manaphy's melody." says Misty

"She's right Ash. Phantom wouldn't have attacked us yesterday or kidnap May or Pikachu if he already had Manaphy or knew how to catch him." says Gary.

"Just have hope Ash." says Misty.

We don't say anything for a while again. Eevee looks real worried. She didn't eat much of breakfast and usually so energetic and lively. Now she's all depressed and blue.

"Hey guys!" yells Misty catching our attention. God, she's just like Gary nearly making me jump out of my seat. "We found something."

I then fly out my seat to get next to Misty as does Gary. "You found the melody?"

"I'm not sure maybe." she says.

"Either you found it or you didn't which is it?" I ask . Misty then turns to me with a glare. I take a step back. Maybe next time I shouldn't say it with that tone.

"What you find?" asked Gary.

"Like I told Ash." she says sending me glare again. "I'm not sure. The sub picked up sound waves but they were faint extremely faint. Not as clear as the melody was last time."

"They must be breaking a part. They must be very deep near some reefs, or sand mounds. They are weakening the travel distance. He in closer to the sound waves we might be able to pick them up better." says Gary.

Misty navigates the sub toward the sound waves. The screen in front of us shows the sonar. So we will be able to see anything near us. Time passed and signals weren't any better.

"Shouldn't have we heard it by now?" I ask. "Manaphy's melody does travel a long way. I mean he is the Prince of the Sea."

"Ash may be right it could be some other boat or sub's transmission we are picking up." Says Misty.

"One way to find out." says Gary grabbing his laptop from his chair and then grabbing a cord from his bag. "You got a USB port?" asked Gary.

"Yeah, it's right here." says Misty sliding a small little hatch on the control panel that revealed the port. "What are you doing?"

"I have an audio program on my laptop. Grandpa sometimes sends audio tapes of his researches and reception is bad where we stay sometimes so I got the program to enhanced the audio." he says connect the computer to Misty's sub.

"So you are going to enhance the audio?" I ask.

"Yup, it will just take me a few minutes. I just have to stream the sound waves the sub is picking up to my laptop just to make sure it isn't the melody or some by passing boat or sub." he says.

"If is was a boat or sub wouldn't it have shown on the radar?" I ask.

"He's right Gary. If it was another boat or sub we would've spotted it by now. The sonar projects anything within a ten mile radius, and if we are picking up sounds it should be within the sonar's reach as well."

Gary pauses whatever he is doing on the computer to look at us. He has a confused face on and turns back to look at the sub's monitor. It's blank as the sonar doesn't project anything. "Now, I really got to figure out what this sound is." he says going back to his laptop.

"What do you think it is Misty?" I ask her. "This is you environment, what do you think it is?"

"I think it's a boat's or sub transmission."

"Why do you think it's that?" I question.

"Because, if it was Manaphy's melody I'm sure it would be clearer like we've heard it before and if it was any other Pokémon like a Wailord, or Dewgong, or some water Pokémon the sound wouldn't be so distorted." she says. "But. . .Your right there isn't anything on the radar. If it was a transmission from some boat or sub it would've shown by now. And if was Manaphy's melody wouldn't the Pokémon be gathering?"

She brought a good point. A boat would've shown by now and if it was a Pokémon they would too. "What the hell is making the sound waves then?"

"We are about to find out what." says Gary setting down the laptop pushing the space button on it. It's static at first I was about to comment on it. Saying I thought you fixed. But he lifts a finger up shutting me up. "I'm going to play what I've got."

_Manaphy!. . . Help!. . ._

It's a person. The sound is still deformed. Gary then does something to the sound again making it sharper.

_. . . Help me! Please! Manaphy! . . . Help me! . . . Manaphy!_

The sound was a whole lot clearer now. It was definitely a person and not just that a girl.

It's May.

The audio keeps playing back over and over. May is calling out for help? I can feel Gary's and Misty's eyes on me. Gary then pushes the space bar pausing the audio.

_May is in trouble. She's calling out for help and I'm just standing here doing nothing!_

"Ash?"

_I'm just here being so useless!_

"Ash hey you okay?"

"Ash are you listening to us?"

_They must've done something to her. She wouldn't call out for help like that unless something happen. She knows Phantom is probably after Manaphy we shouldn't bring him into this. We should be keeping him away._

"Ashy-boy?"

_Phantom did something to her. I wonder how Pikachu is doing?_

"Ash!"

"What!" I snap. I know my anger is misdirected and I know they are just trying to help me but I can't help but feel so angry. No, I'm more than angry I don't think I've ever been this mad.

"It's going to be ok." says Misty. "She's going to be ok. Her and Pikachu both."

"How can you say that?" I say irritated. "You just heard May call out for help. Don't tell me it's going to be ok!"

"Ash, calm down." says Gary. "Don't go off and get mad at Misty. She hasn't done anything wrong she is just trying to help we both are."

"Then help me and stop telling me it's going to be alright!" I yell. "You know damn well what that transmission is supposed to be for!"

"Of course I know that!" he yells back at me. "But yelling and getting angry about isn't doing us any good so stop acting like a child!"

"Gary. . ." says Misty now standing from her pilots chair in between us.

"No, Misty I won't just let him talk to you that way or me. He has no right to be angry at us. Just because he couldn't protect May and Pikachu doesn't make it our fault."

"What did you say?"

"You heard me! I was in your position I would have never left her alone!"

"Gary!" yells Misty grabbing his arm squeezing it. "You shouldn't have said that!"

This really has been a bad week for me. Almost fighting Drew, ambushed by Phantom, knowing my best friend and crush has been kidnapped by my enemy, getting arrested.

I lunge at Gary. He pushes Misty out the way and braces himself. Yeah, Gary and I have fought before. For practice and conditioning our body, and for real fighting when we got to each other. So I know what I'm getting myself into.

I ram him into the other side of the sub. He knees me in the stomach hard and pushes me away. I stumble back and charge him again but I trip him and we fall down with a thump on to the cool steel floor of the submarine. I punch him widely as he covers his face with his arms. I can hear Misty's screaming behind telling us to stop.

Gary then elbows me in the jaw knocking me off. He jumps to his feet as do I and I throw a punch at him and he grabs my arm and painfully twisted it behind my back then he kicks me behind my knees where I already have bruising making me go to my knees.

I use my other arm to elbow him in the ribs he lets go and bends over a bit. I jump to my feet which is a bit more difficult than I expected, and whip around, and uppercut him. It was kind of easy since Gary is a few inches taller. He falls backwards landing on his back. I think that's the end right there but he sweeps my feet and lose my feet tumbling to the ground but not without slamming me head onto the wall first. I'm on my side clutching my head that is pounding.

I feel and arm on my shoulder as I'm rolled over on to my back. Gary pins me. My head aches so bad I don't even try to fend him off anymore. "Enough Ash. . ." he says gasping a bit. "I'm sorry. . ." he then rolls off me and uses the nearby chair to support himself up.

I lean up against the wall while holding my head. I look over to Gary and see his lip is bleeding. Misty has some cloth in hand wiping it. I wobbly head for the door to leave.

"Ash where you going?" asked Misty. "Ash?"

"Just leave me alone. . ." I mumble exiting trying so hard not to wince at every step I take. My knees hurt even worse now. I go out into the hall closing the door behind me. I go into the bedroom and drop onto the bed. I sit up with my back against the wall. I close my eyes and rest while I try to catch my breath.

"Vee?"

I open one eye and see Eevee is standing on the ground. She then hops onto the bed and curls up next to me.

"Sorry you had to see that."

"Eevee Vee?"

"I shouldn't have lost it like that."

"Eevee Eev Vee." she says after licking my hand. "Vee Eev."

"Thanks Eevee it sound so much better coming from you." I say closing my eyes and I start dozing off.

/-/-/-/

I felt a nudge. I groan rolling over. Pulling some blankets over my head. I didn't feel like getting up. The air was warm and had a tropical smell to it.

"Come on sleepy head wake up." My eyes instantly open. That's voice. I would know it anywhere. I throw the covers off and sit up. She's right there standing right in front of me smiling. "Come on I know the other day was a big day but come on Ash it's time to wake up." May.

I lunge at her and pull her into me falling back onto the bed.

"Ash!" she shrieked.

"You're okay!" is all I can yell in response. I squeeze her tightly she smells real nice don't know like what but I like it. Her hair is damp like she just got out the shower.

"Ash I just did my hair!" We are still on the bed and she tries to scowl at me but fails because she is smiling at me brightly from on top of me. It takes me a second to see the look at her face is different. "Alright you've had your fun but it's time to get up." she says standing up from the bed patting me on the head before standing up.

She's taller and her skin a bit tanner her hair was longer too. Her breast a bit bigger than I last remembered. I mentally kick myself for noticing. She was just in a shorts and what looks like one of my shirts but most of all she looks older.

"Are you just going to stare at me all day or are you going to get dressed?" she says. I look down and I realize I'm only in my boxers. I quickly grab the sheets and cover myself. She then shoots me a confused look. "You okay?"

"Y-Yes." I stutter. She just stands there looking at me.

"Well. . ."

"Well what?"

"Are you going to get up?" she says crossing her arms over her chest.

"Yes, I'm just waiting for you to get out my room." I say.

She then scoffs and waves me off. "Just because you paid for it, doesn't mean it's your room. It's our room." she says then she lifts her or my t-shirt off. I instantly turn away flushed. "Besides I told you didn't have to. You bringing me here was a great enough present." I hear her say as I find an interesting place on the wall to stare at while she changes.

_Why is she changing in front of me? _

"Yeah, uh huh . . . ok." I say still not looking in her direction. I then feel her hand on my face as she turns it so I'm looking directly at her eyes. At least something hasn't change her eyes are still beautiful blue.

"Hey, what's wrong with you?"

I check real quick to make sure she is fully clothed before answering her. "Me? What's wrong with you? You were stripping right in front of me!"

"What? I wouldn't call that stripping."

"You can call it whatever but you took your shirt off in front of me while I'm only in my boxers!" I say only reminding myself I'm nearly naked and wrap the sheets tighter around myself.

"So?"

"What do you mean so? What are you doing in my room anyway?"

"You doing okay Ash?" she says leaning in closer into the bed. I back up away from her. She frowns. Even though I back up into the farthest corner of the bed she still moves in closer. I can feel my heart pounding in my chest. She then scoots right next to me. I shift uncomfortably.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm waiting for you to go back to normal did you fall off the bed or something last night?"

"Uh. . . I don't think so." I say.

May then raises her hand to my forehead. "Well you don't have a fever." she says holding it there the places her other hand on my chest. It's cold and I flinch a bit. "You heart rate is a bit up. You may have caught a fever or something. The Orang islands officials did say there was a flu going around. I should go call Brock." she says about to get of the bed when I grab her hand.

"We're still on the islands?"

She lowers herself back down. "Yeah we got here only a few days ago remember? You brought me here for my birthday."

"Your birthday? When's you birthday?"

"You forgot my 21 first birthday?"

"21 first? What happen to the other four!?"

"Yeah, I'm going to go call Brock you definitely caught something." she says. She leans over and kisses me on the cheek I can practically feel myself go red. As much as embarrassed I was by the kiss I liked it. "I'll be back in a sec ok?" she says placing a hand on my cheek again as she leaves I spot something glimmer in sun. She has a ring on her finger on the left hand.

As soon as the door closes and she is gone I jump up from the bed panicked. Nothing is making sense why did years go by sense the Phantom incident. I was about to look for my clothes when I catch a glimpse of myself in the mirror hanging on the wall.

My hair. My face. It's different. Like May's it looks aged. I run a hand through my hair. It's shorter than I usually have it. _What the hell? _

I pull on my hair and slap myself in face. _This isn't real. _I then feel a sting on my face. I didn't hit myself that hard. I look at my hand and I have a silver band on the same finger and hand has hers on. I start putting the clues together in my head. May and I are engaged? or Married?

Slightly terrified at the idea I panic. I then hear the something on the other side of the room door. "Ash open the door I forgot my room key." I hear her yell. Then there's a knock again. "Ash open the door."

I then trip on the way to get the door and fall.

"Ash?"

I open my eyes and directly stare at a gray metal celling. The air is cool and my body aching a bit. I sit up and see I'm back in the sub.

_It was all a dream? _If it was, it was one of my more confusing ones though some part inside didn't totally find it weird.

"Ash? Hey you okay Ashy-boy?" I look over and standing in the door way is Gary. He has a busted lip and purple bruise on his cheek. He's tone has changed from earlier. It's lower and calm. I look at my side and Eevee is curled up beside with her head raised to Gary. I shift myself into the sitting position as Gary steps in the room.

"Yeah, I'm ok." I say.

Gary then come and sits on the foot of my bed. "Good, that's good." he says nodding. We don't talk for a few seconds. He then sighs and scratches the back of his head. "Look Ash. . .I'm sorry for earlier. I was out of line. I didn't mean anything I said. I'm sorry. Truths?" he says sticking his hand out toward me.

I smile at him and grab his hand. "Truths." I say as I squeeze his hand real hard making him wince and pull back. Though in doing so I do hurt my own a bit. We laugh it off though.

"Though I should let you know I am going to get back at you." he then points to his face. "You just ruined my face. What happen to our rules? No aiming for the face?" I then shrug my shoulders smirking at Gary. "By the way good uppercut."

"I've been working on it."

"I can tell."

"So . . . How's Misty? She mad?" I ask.

"Oh, yeah! Totally pissed." he says chuckling. He then tells me about the lecture he got from her right afterwards. When he tells me about my mind starts to wander.

I know Gary really didn't mean anything he said and I accept his apology but I can't help feel there is a sting of truth to what he said. If I never left May alone would have she and Pikachu been captured? Would we even be here if I hadn't left her alone?

I then feel push on my head.

"What?"

"Did you even hear a word I said?"

"Uh. . ."

"Doesn't matter." he says waving it off. "I saved the best news for last."

"Which is?"

"I know how to find May and Pikachu."


	14. Chapter 14

Sorry for the wait kinda had writers block along with school work. This is one of my shorter chapters. I'm not really how I feel about this chapter I feel like it wasn't all what I wanted it to be but either way I'll leave that up to you all. Drop a review and let me know what you think.

Here We Go! Chapter 14!

/-/-/-/

I continued how I was going in the opposite side of my cell. I was trying to recall how to get back to the lower deck from where we entered from. I kept wandering the halls with Pikachu in the back pack. I've haven't seen anyone yet.

"Crew members may I have your attention."

His raspy voice boomed through the whole ship. I shudder and start to think the worse. _Shit! He knows I escape my cell. _I start to quicken my pace. I really need to figure out a way out of this ship.

He then clears his throat on the speakers. "This is your leader speaking."

I start getting panicky.I can already hear him in my head saying that I escape and whoever captures me gets a reward just what I need a bounty on my head. I shudder thinking back to the girl I tied up in my cell. She's definitely pissed.

"You will all report to the aquarium in the upper deck for an announcement. That is all."

I just stand there dumbfounded. Here I thought I had something to worry about. This in fact is better. With all of them gathering in one place it will be so much easier for me to escape. I continue my trek toward the lower part of the sub when I soon run into a whole lot of Phantoms crew. They are all in one pack going in the opposite direction of me. I silently hope no one says anything. I keep my head down trying to get out there way until one taps my shoulders. I mentally curse and look up and see a girl no older than myself. She's about my height and has dark brown hair wearing a uniform identically to mine.

"Hey, you must be new because you are going the wrong way." she says. In my head I'm answering No because in my mind I am going the right way, away from all of you. But I nod anyway. "Come on, you can follow us I know what it is like to be new I just joined a few months ago." she says.

I'm surprised by her friendliness. "So when you join?" she asked as we fall back a bit from the other. "Was it just recently?"

_Yeah, like only twenty minutes ago. _I think walking awkwardly beside her. "Yeah I just joined recently." I say nodding.

"You, must one of the newbies Phantom hired to help with this last mission." I just nod. "So what's your name? Mine is Annie."

For a brief second I was tempted to say May. But I thought better of it. "My name?" I ask. "Err… My name is. . . . Caroline." I say finally. I do look like my mother and always admired her name so why not.

"Good, to meet you Caroline."

We then walk into a giant room that is already filled with other crew members. The room is loud filled with chatter and of everyone already in it. In the front is a big curtain. Annie gestures me to follow her into the front of the room with the others we came in with.

"No, I'm okay with standing here." I say. I really want to be close to the entrance in case I need a quick getaway.

"Come on you won't be able to see anything from back here Caroline." she says grabbing my wrist dragging me closer to the front.

"O-okay." I say really not trying to drag attention to myself. Annie leads me toward the front of the room only about ten feet away from the curtains. Now that I am closer I see a railing above the curtains. It's like a mini walkway. "Guys I would like you to meet my new friend her name is Caroline."

It's the same group that we came in with two boys and one other girl. They all say hi. I stay quiet as they chat about what they think the announcement is going to be about. I notice I'm not the only one quiet but so is Annie. "Attention!" A loud voice says. We all then direct our attention to above the curtains on the walkway. It's Phantom standing there with who I remember to be the Captain.

"What happen to his face?" I hear one of the guys whisper. I can't help but smirk a bit. _Pikachu happen. _His scarred face is very visible. I can hear others say something similar.

I then felt a nudge on my side. Annie leans over. "And here I thought he couldn't get any uglier." I bite my lip to fight a laugh.

"Silence!" he barks. I get the feeling he know we are talking about his face. "As you all might know I recently tried a new tactic to capture are target and I'm here to stand before you to say we succeed." He then gestures below to the curtains. "I give you our finale step in our plan to achieve the Sea Crown." The curtains split apart to reveal a large water tank. "Manaphy the Prince of the sea."

I then gasp in horror and quickly make my way closer to the tank shoving some the others. I scan the tank I was about to sigh in relief when I couldn't see him but some lights turn on and I see Manaphy cowering in the Tank under some coral and rock structures.

_Manaphy. . . Oh no this is my fault. _I stop only a few feet away. I so badly want to rescue him right here but I know I can't. I have no back up, no Pokémon, no plan, nothing I'm alone aside from Pikachu who I can feel now shifting in my bag. _Even with Pikachu it won't be enough to be able to get Manaphy out. I don't even know what I would do next how do I get off this sub? _

"In a few short hours we will commence our finale step! And I will become the King of the Sea!" Phantom boasts with a glass wine in hand. I glare up at Phantom as he drinks it. His crew then starts to cheer. I turn back and see them chanting his name. I look at Annie and the group I was with briefly and see she is just clapping with a not so convincing smile as her friends are chanting his name and clapping.

"That's not even the best part." he says. He then presses something on his watch. I can then hear myself yelling out for help. I clench my fist in anger and I can feel Pikachu in my bag shake. He used me. I'm the reason he was able to capture Manaphy. I then bring my bag in front of me to hold Pikachu better. "Ssh. . . It's okay Pikachu I'm right here I'm okay." I whisper quietly. Pikachu then stops shuffling.

I then look back at the tank and Manaphy comes out from hiding to search frantically around the tank. He's looking for me. He thinks I'm in trouble. The lights in the tank then shine a bit brighter and I can see some movement where Manaphy was before. I look closer and see two moving figures. Then it becomes clear.

"Looks like the Prince has started a family."

/-/-/-/

"I don't get it."

"Okay this is going to be the last time." says Gary face palming. "What I did was trace back the sound waves from the help transmission from May. I bounce them back to put it simpler. It's echo location like Zubats use since they are born blind."

"Wait they're born blind?" I say.

"Yes, Ash they are. Remember Brock told us this before." says Misty.

"When?" I counter.

"He told use many times before you just never listen."

"We are getting off topic!" shouts Gary. "Like I was saying its echo location. I thought about what you guys said. If we were able to pick up transmission we should have been able to pick up the ships or subs on the radar right?" I nod. "Well I then remembered not too long ago I read I article in a technology magazine that ships have now designed a cloaking device to hide a ships without giving it away. It basically turns invisible. This cloaking is also impervious to be detected on radars throwing it off with a scrambler of some kind."

"So how can you find it?" I ask. He makes it sound impossible to find.

"I'm the grandson of a renowned Professor Ash, and a genius too don't you forget that." he says cockily.

"And a smartass." whispers Misty to me and I don't even try to hide my laugh. He then scowls at Misty.

"As I was saying I figured out a way to use echo location to find May and Pikachu. I already sent out my Blastoise and May's Blastoise out with some personally equipment of mine to locate them." he says. "Now I just need a confirmation on it location from the detectors on their back. The detectors send sound waves that will bounce of the sub and give off its location."

"Wait when did you send them out?"

"When you took your nap Gary went straight to work and we resurfaced so he can attach the detectors on Blastoise back and then called out May's and it was happy to help. Gary just wanted to make it up to you." says Misty.

"Thank you Gary." I say.

"Don't thank me yet we still got to have a confirmation on location." he says.

"Will it be faster if we use my Blastoise as well?" I say.

"It would be helpful. Let's resurface and get a detector on yours." he says. Misty then nods and takes the control of the sub and surfaces it. We get out the same way we did as we entered and I throw out Blastoise Pokéball. Gary had changed out of his clothes and is in trunks only. He dives in with a small detector in hand.

"While he does that why don't we work on getting your head checked okay?" says Misty.

"What you don't want to look at the show?" I say nodding toward Gary. Who is sitting on Blastoise attaching the detector? She then scowls at me. She gestured me toward the hatch. We go into the control room and I take a sit. "Don't you have any aspirin?"

"No, sorry. You'll have to do with ice." she says placing a bag on my head. "So did you and Gary work it out?"

"Yeah, we did."

"That's a good." she says.

"What about you two?" I say back.

"What about us?" she says.

"Are you two okay?"

"Were good," she says patting my cheek.

"Alright Blastoise is locked and loaded and I sent him off." says Gary coming in dripping wet with a towel. "Now we just have to wait."

"I hate waiting."

"We know you do Ash but just wait a little while longer and you'll have your girl in your arms." says Gary winking.

I ignore what he said. "So what do we do once we find the submarine?" I ask.

"Well first we have to find a way on." says Gary.

"I've actually been thinking about that and got it covered." says Misty. "We have oxygen masks in the lower level remember all we need is to get close to the sub. Every enormous submarine like that should have water jets that come out from the turbines. Turbines suck up some water sometimes and water jets one the side of the subs to get rid of the excessive water. If we travel up them we can get inside the submarine. That will lead to a small pool of water totally safe."

"That's great!" I say to Misty. "Looks like things are really starting to go our way."

"I'll say your right Ashy-Boy. . ." Gary says while starting as his laptop he's grinning like he just won some prize.

"Why would you say that?" asks Misty.

"We've got our location."

/-/-/-/

I had no clue Manaphy had a family. I had no clue what's so ever. I feel terrible. Phantom has Manaphy and his family captured and I'm doing nothing.

"You alright?"

"Huh?" I ask turning to see Annie. She's standing right beside me.

"It's kinda sad isn't it?"

"What are you talking about?" I say stepping away from the tank just in case. I wouldn't want Manaphy to see me.

She then nods at the tank. "I can see you feel the same way." she then comes close and lowers her voice. "I'm not okay with it either."

"What do you mean?"

"You know doing all this to get that crown of his." she says shaking her head. "I can only imagine what he did to that girl to make her yell for help like that." she says even lower.

"Then what are you doing then helping him?" I say slightly angered. My anger was misdirected I know that but technically she did help him do this. All these people did. It makes me sick even thinking about all these people are just following his orders like zombies. Can't they see this is wrong?

"Me? Well . . . for the money to be honest." she says. The thought never occurred to me. I always wondered why Phantom had people following him. I guess money is a good answer as any. "I need money." she adds. "My, family we are going through some . . . hard times . . . we can't really afford the bills and no one wants to hire some teenager with no education other than being a trainer."

"Oh. . ." is all I could say. "Sorry to hear that."

"What about you? It's obvious you are against this whole thing why are you even here?" she ask back now kind of rude.

I was trying to think of an answer but nothing came up. "Attention crew now I would like you to observe as I make my last step to achieve my dream." He then walks toward the center of the walkway. There in front are some controls he places his hands on them. Suddenly a giant claw come out and reaches for Manaphy and his family. The claw grabs Manaphy and yanks him out the tank to where he is in front of Phantom. "Now listen here you runt. Lead me to the temple and I won't hurt your family?" he says. Then the claw then dumps Manaphy into some kind of smaller tank separate from the other. Then he gets flushed into the ocean. He starts swimming. "Captain, follow that Water Pokémon." he says. The captain then takes his leave with a few crew members in tow as he tells them orders.

_I'm so sorry Manaphy. _I think as I stare at his family at the tank. _I'm so useless. I'm just standing here literally as Phantom holds your family captured and you're forced to find the temple. _

"Caroline?" I turn to my fake name being called. Annie is still looking at me curiously. "You didn't answer me."

I was about to answer back when I saw 'her' out the corner of my eye. My gaze follows her. She stopped her way across that walk way toward Phantom. Her face was red and her posture filled with rage. _Shit. Nothing ever goes my way._

"What are you looking at?" asked Annie now staring up as well.

_How'd she get out? _

I watch Phantoms facial expression change from confused, to shocked, to straight outrage all within a ten second time span. He then stomps his foot and clenches the rails to the walk way. "Listen up all of you! Right now!" he bellows. All the small talk and chatter die down. He's nostrils flaring his face red with anger. "It seems we have had a little break out." he practically growls out. "Anyone who finds these prisoners will get a reward! Find the girl and her Pikachu!" he barks stomping away.

The girl who I had a scuffle with earlier steps forward her arm is bandage where I cut it. "This girl has a Pikachu with her, and has brown eyes, brown hair, light skinned, about this height." she says picking up her hand only a few inches below her nose. "And sounds like this!" she says playing the audio of me calling out for help. "She answers to May. Find her! Get going if you want that reward!" she barked out as well.

Instantly the room became alive and everyone scattered in search for me. Little did they all know I was in the very same room with them? I heard cheers of some of them already saying what they would do with the reward. I copy the others and dart out the room as if I was searching for the suppose prisoner. I was shoved and pushed as I tried to make my way out. It wasn't until at least another ten minutes until I separated completely from the others. Or at least I thought so.

"Hey! Caroline!" I turn to see Annie behind me. "You rushed out there pretty quickly?"

"Y-Yeah well I want that reward." I say keeping my head down.

"Sure you do." she says. "Maybe we can work together?"

"I don't think so."

"And why not?"

"I don't like being around others." I say. I know she catching on she's just toying with me now.

"I understand your new and all I guess you're just shy and you know what else?" she says stopping me by getting in front of me. Even though I was taller I was slightly frighten by this girl. She doesn't have that friendly smile she had earlier only making me think the worse. She's grinning at me like she having a good time. "You know you sound a lot like her."

"L-Like who?"

"Oh come on Caroline you know who. May." she says. I know right then and there I have been caught. I start thinking quick if I pulled out Pikachu and attack her without much noise or damage I could get away. "You have the eyes the hair and about the same height as that lady said. And I bet you have a Pikachu in your backpack too?"

Hearing his name Pikachu shifts. It's obvious Annie noticed. "So are you going to turn me in or what?"

"No," she says patting me on the shoulder walking away.

"Wait what?" I ask as I feel Pikachu stick his head out from the back pack.

"No, I'm not going to turn you in. I told you I'm not okay with Phantom doing this. As far as I'm concerned he got all he wanted from you. No reason to go after you again." she says turning back only to stop and turn back around. "Also if you are thinking about getting off this sub you might want to head into a lower level deck specifically from where you entered the escape pods are there." she says. "You're going in the right direction you just have to find some stairs at the end of this hall leading you to the lower deck."

"So you're just going to walk away from me?"

"Yup." she says popping the 'P'.

"What about the reward? Your family?"

"My dad got promoted and my mom finally found another job. This is my last mission." she says. "I was going to quit after this." she says turning once again to leave.

"Thank you." I say before quickly turning down the hallway.

/-/-/-/

"So we are going to just ditch it?" I ask as Gary, Misty, and I stand on top of her submarine in wet suits and oxygen tanks strapped to our backs.

"Technically yes," she says. "But with this" she says holding up a watch/communicator or what she calls is up for us to see. "I can call it to come find us like a homing beacon." We all have these watch things on now. Not only can we use it to call back the sub but a radar as well. So we can find Phantoms ship.

"So you ready?" asked Gary try to sling his back pack on as well over the oxygen tank.

"Ready as I'll ever be." I say nodding. Misty then closes the hatch to the sub entrance. I place my mask on over my head. I ditched my hat inside not wanting it to get ruined so far it has survived and I would like to keep it that way. I had recalled Eevee back to her Pokéball before we exited the sub.

"Alright let's get going." says Gary sliding the mask over his face. We dive into the sea. Then as planned I unclip one of my Pokéballs from my belt. I call out Blastoise. Gary does as well while Misty calls out Dewgong. We ride them to Phantoms sub.


	15. Chapter 15

Merry late Christmas! And Happy New Year! I know it's been a while since a last update sorry. Also sorry for the short chapter. Life has be hectic. Nothing else to say other than I'm not sure when the next update will come out but I try to get it in a soon as possible.

So Here We Go! Chapter 15!

/-/-/-/

I could finally breathe. As soon as we entered the sub I ripped off my scuba mask. We entered just how Misty said through the aqua jets. I watch as Gary helps Misty up out the water pool. I then strip myself of the water suit and flippers letting it fall to wet pile on the ground.

"Alright Misty you plan worked." I say as she slips off her own wet set. I look around there are machines in the room. We must be in the engine room.

"Yeah, I guess those monthly subscriptions of boats and submarines magazines weren't total trash." she says smiling.

"I'll say." says Gary readjusting his bag on his back.

"Okay so does it tell you where to go from here?" I ask Misty.

"I'm afraid not." she says with a small smile.

"Okay we'll it got us this far Ashy-boy I think we can manage from here." says Gary walking around the engine room. "I need blueprints of this thing." he says looking around.

"Blue prints what do you need those for?" asks Misty.

"We need a way to navigate around this big submarine we can't just go walking around blind." says Gary.

"Gary just how do you plan on doing that?" I ask.

"Easy, I'll just take it off one of the engineers." he says grinning. He then walks over to some machines and looks at them perplexed. "I have plan." Misty and I follow Gary who just wanders down some of the passage ways and just as I feared I hear footsteps.

"Now what?" asks Misty.

"I have an idea." says Gary. He goes over to one machine and looks over it frantically. "Ah ha. perfect." He then turns a wheels and steams starts coming out a nearby pipe.

"Gary what are you doing?" I say.

"Ssh!" he says then pushing us away from the machine. The hallway passage starts to fill up with steam. Gary makes us crouch down to be out of view.

I see a pair of boots coming into view. I hear the voice mumble something it sounded like a guy. It's hard to see but I can barely make out the line of his figure approach the machine to fix it when Gary quickly stands up and comes up behind the guy. Gary grabs his head and slams it into the machine. He then falls to the ground with a loud thump. Gary then turns the wheel the opposite way and the steam stops.

"Are you insane Gary?" I hear Misty practically yell.

Gary ignores her and crouches down beside the falling man. He then checks his pants and pockets. "Ah Ha! I found it!" he says pulling out a roll of paper from his vest pocket.

"Great now can we go?" I say looking over his should as he opens it up while he is still crouch down.

"Yup, I now know exactly where we are now." he says jumping to his feet.

"What is wrong with you two? Gary you just knocked out this poor guy." says Misty.

"Oh right. . ." he says rolling the blueprints back up. "Ash help me move him will ya?"

"Yeah, sure thing I got his arms you get his feet." I say bending over grabbing the guys arm. Gary lifts his legs and we carry him over to the side to hide in between the machines. "Alright let's get moving."

"Yeah, okay well it looks like we are in the back part of the sub on the lower level." says Gary as he starts leading us. "On this set of blue prints it says there are a total of three levels. Some rooms are unmarked on the third floor we should head there."

"Are you sure? I mean the control center is right on that floor as well." I say pointing to the markings on the blueprint.

"Ever hear of the term keep your enemies close?" says Gary.

"Gary's right we should head there." says Misty.

"Okay then let's go." I say. I follow Gary out the lower deck to the upper deck. Gary tells us about a ladder at the tail of submarine that goes straight up toward the upper level of the submarine. We make to the tail with no further run-ins with the crew members and just like he said there was a ladder.

"So who goes first?" asked Gary rolling up the paper and sticking in his bag.

"I will." says Misty surprising us taking a hold of the ladder. "Haven't you ever heard ladies go first." she says starting to climb.

"Since when did we consider you a lady?" I say turning to Gary cracking a smile.

"I heard that!" Misty is hardly a few notches up when she turns back to look at us. Gary shakes his head at me grinning and heads up after Misty. Once he is few feet up I go up after him. It was a long ladder.

"Wow, this is a long climb." I hear Misty.

"Good thing I have a good view." I hear Gary say.

"Pervert." I hear Misty say.

"Ew, Gary!" I say.

"You two are so immature." We climb again until Misty stops. "There's a hatch up ahead." I try to look as I see her reach for the hand to turn it and slowly push it open and crawls out. Gary and I wait for her to say the close is clear. Gary goes up and next then I do.

We entered through the floor board at the end of a hallway. We place the floorboard back on. There is a very small nearly invisible handle on it.

"Ok, so where to next?" I ask Gary.

"I'm not entirely sure." he says pulling out the blueprints once again. I wait for him to look at the blueprint for a while. "Ok, I think this should be holding cells right here." he says pointing toward some very close quarters that were unmarked on the map. "These rooms are way too small to be living quarters and have some plumbing in them that's about it. I don't think there would any other place to keep a prisoner."

"Ok let's go then lead the way."

"Alright but we have to be absolutely quite." he says rolling up the paper sticking it in his back pants pocket. We head through a few corridors dodging a few crew members. We are walking insanely slow. It's driving me crazy.

Then again we reached the end of hall and Gary abruptly stops and I run into him. "Go back!" he whispers harshly. Again we turn back around then Misty stops again so I run into her almost causing her to fall over.

"We can't go this way either!" she says. I look around and there's a room in the middle of the passage way we are in. I run over and open it and it's empty.

"Guys over here quick!" I say and they dart in and I close the door. We can their footsteps to whoever it is passing by.

"Ash." I turn to see Misty holding a metal chain. I walk over and take it from her hand. It's been cut through.

"What's with all this glass on the floor?" I turn to see Gary kicking come of the glass shards on the ground. I look around there is a lot of glass on the floor. Then something catches my eye. By the wall there is a something red. It's a glass shard wrapped in red cloth and stained red. I take off the cloth careful not to touch the stain. It's two red clothes the same sizes like sleeves.

"Is that blood?" asked Gary looking at shard. I look at closer at the stain. It is blood. I nod in Gary's direction.

"Ash isn't that May's sleeves?" asked Misty cautiously pointing to the cloths in my other hand.

She's right it is. They've must've kept her here in this room. It explains the metal chain but what's with the broken glass? Why is there blood? Is it hers? And if they did keep May in here where is she?

I don't even know what to think. All I see is red. I open the door and run out the room. I can hear Gary and Misty call after me. I go down the hallway and see the back of one of the crew members and hit him from behind and slam him up against the wall.

"Where is she!?" I yell at him with my arm chocking him around the neck.

"Hey there! You stop!" I look down the corridor and see a man there running toward us holding a walkie talkie to his mouth shouting intruder.

/-/-/-/

I tried to make my way toward the lower decks as fast as possible while keeping a low profile. I've passed a few other crew members. There we all talking about capturing me. I try to stifle a laugh they talk about capturing me and I'm literally here out in the open passing them. Phantom should really have a get to know each day or something.

I followed Annie's direction head toward down the hall to the stairs and made my way down to the lower level while keeping a low profile. I kept my head, walked a normal slightly fast paced not enough to draw suspicion.

I go down the final staircase and get going toward the escape pods. There a few crew members here. _Maybe I can get away with them noticing. _There is a line of in the back enough for this who crew to escape I suppose. I stroll my way back there to examine the pods.

On the right side of every escape pod is a panel with the number of the pod and some controls. I glance as inconspicuously as I can toward the panel. There is lever on it and underneath it say hatch. There are some directions on the upper left panel. I read them carefully.

After I read it I start to think it is simple. All you do is pull the lever down and the door opens. You go inside and push a button that is blue and strobes and push it to detach from the sub.

Simple.

I look over my shoulder and see if anyone is watching me. Then the alarm blares. At first I think I've been caught but everyone around me looks about as confused as me. Then a robotic voice starts say the word intruders.

_Intruders? _

I look at the others at what to do. They aren't moving or nothing. Then I see one of guys from earlier in the aquarium hold up a walkie talkie to his mouth. I move in closer away from the escape pods. Almost everyone crowds toward the guy with the walkie talkie.

"We have intruders on upper level. I count we have intruders. Three. Two boys and one girl. I repeat we have intruders."

Everyone then starts running toward the staircase I just came from.

_It's Ash. It has to be. _

For a second I'm happy. He did come for us. Then for some reason I feel angry. I look at the escape pods on the far side of the room. I was so close. I then look at the staircase where I saw the others run up. Manaphy needs help but so do they.

"Looks like Ash did come after all. Sorry Pikachu Manaphy will have to wait." I say to Pikachu in the bag and go back up the stairs. "Looks like Ash is the one who needs saving this time."

/-/-/-/

I look at the two men beaten on the ground.

"Ash! You idiot look at what you did now they know we are!" yelled Misty over the alarm sounding.

I turn to Gary. "Where to next? What's the plan?"

"I don't know Ash!" he yelled. After I pinned the guy on the wall Gary ran up and attack the guy with the walker talkie taking it from him and beaten him while I beat the other. "Misty is right Ash! You just ruined everything! We don't know where May is! For all we know the probably have her guarded right about now!"

I bring my hat down. I'm such a hot head. "I'm so stupid!" I yell. Why did I have to lose my cool again? _Come on Ash think! Where to next! _I thump myself on head trying to think. Gary and Misty are looking at which direction is best to go to now. "Gary give me the map!"

"Why?"

"Just give it here!" He hand it over and open. "Look the control room is on this floor." I say pointing to on the map. "It isn't too far from here we can make it there. Phantom has to be in this room! We go there!"

"Alright let's go but I think we should bring out some help." He then unclips a Pokéball from his belt. "Umbreon come on out!" he says tossing the ball into the air. "Call out any small type Pokémon you have. The bigger ones won't have enough room to battle."

I watch as Misty calls out Golduck. I remember when that Golduck used to be that annoying psyduck she hated. They then look at me to call a Pokémon. Thing is Pikachu was the only small one I had with me. Blastoise is too big, so is Charizard, Pidgeotto won't be able to fly properly in here he's too big and Venasaur won't work either. Then stick my hands in my pocket. I pull out Eevee's Pokéball and call her out.

At first Eevee looks confused and looks for May and notices she still isn't here. "Eevee I'm going to need your help ok? I need you to fight with us." She nods.

_Good, because we are sure in a hell for a battle. _


	16. Chapter 16

Yes, I know an update! Finally completed a new chapter! Well had it done for a week now. For some reason my computer at home won't load the site sometimes and it won't let me login it won't even load the page on my laptop. So anyone have ideas whats wrong? Other sites work just fine on my laptop. Had to go to the library to upload this chapter. Anway... Here is the long awaited chapter 16!

/-/-/-/

"Shadow ball now!" shouted Gary and I as a group of Phantom's group ran toward us. Umbreon and Eevee ran forward and shot their attacks.

"Now your turn," shouted Misty toward Golduck. "Use water gun!" Golduck charged behind Eevee and Umbreon and shot a water gun at the men and women making them finally collapse onto the ground. We jumped over the collapsed to continue our way.

We ran down the corridors to the control room. Soon again we were met with another barrier of enemies four of them. Again Eevee and Umbreon used shadow ball on them then Golduck came in with water gun knocking them over.

I run fast to jump over them only to feel a hand wrap tightly around my ankle. I fall forward catching myself with my hands.

"You're not getting away that easy!" snarled the guy holding onto my ankle. I quickly turn on my side and with my free foot I kick the man straight in the face causing him to let go, and I get to my feet. Suddenly a water gun hits me directly in the face. The pressure was so forceful I get rammed into the wall choking on the water going down my throat.

I slide down the wall into a sit up position. I try to regain my breathing by coughing trying to clear my throat. I then feel large arm grab my shoulder and throw me against the opposite wall. I look up at my attacker the man was large broad shouldered man. Next to him was a Croconaw. "You punk do you seriously think you can get away that easily? Croconaw use ice punch!"

I watch Croconaw's claw draw back. The ice punch comes flying aimed for my face. I quickly throw myself to the side and watch as Croconaw's claw connects to the hard steel metal turning it to ice where my head once rested. "Again!"

I barely have time to movie until Eevee jumps up in front of me tackling the Croconaw landing the attack on its stomach making it land on its back. "Eevee. . ." I breathe out. Before I can command it to attack Eevee attack's on its own accord with a shadow ball.

"Ash I could use a little help here!" I turn to Gary who is pinned against a wall gasping for air as a large man had his hands wrapped around his neck. Umbreon was being tag teamed by two Marshtomp with a trainer commanding both. Misty was battling a girl with her Golduck down the hall.

I glance in Eevee's direction where she kept the man down with a shadow ball as well his Croconaw. I roll on my side and feel a sharp pain once my weight is on my feet. I grit my teeth and ignore it and go help Gary. I grab the man by the shoulders and roughly pull him off and swing at his face. I hit him right on the jaw and he slumps to the ground.

I can hear Gary gasping trying to control his uneven shallow breathes. He's face is bright red and hair disheveled. "You alright?" I ask placing a hand on his shoulder as he leans over gagging. He doesn't answer but nod.

I yelp as I felt of jolt of pain hit the back of my knee. The man I punched kicked me behind the knee and put me in a head lock as I kneeled. He body weighs down on me and I struggle to get to my feet. I rise slowly as his grip tightens I'm barely standing when I place my foot against the wall and push off forcing us both back slamming into the opposite wall he let's go and I slam my elbow in his jaw.

I slump forward my legs too weak to keep me up right. I watch as Misty and Gary tag team the last two enemies standing and beat them. Misty's hair feel out her pony tail and looks slightly out of breath. Gary looks completely drained.

"I don't know if I can keep this up." she mutters coming over to me with Gary at her side.

_I don't know if I can either. _I can barely stand. I force that thought in the back in my mind. "We have to keep moving the control room isn't that far." I say. I try my best not to wobble as I lead the rest of the way with Gary and Misty trailing behind me. "That's it right?" I ask to Gary turning the last corner when I see a solid metal door at the end of the hall.

Gary takes out the now crumpled layout of the ship in his pocket. "That's it right there." he says with his voice hoarse. He then crumples the layout of the submarine and tossing it to the floor. It was useless now. He still hasn't recovered from almost being choked to death. I run fast and once I get to the door I frown and see the keypad on the side. It's sealed.

"Fuck." I grab the door handle and try to break it open ramming my shoulder into repeatedly. I can feel my shoulder starting to ache with each hit it takes to the door.

"Ash stop!" Gary wraps an arm my shoulders restraining me. "Calm down, we'll find another way to open it."

"You better figure it out fast because it looks like we have more company." says Misty groaning looking down the hall and more of Phantom's crew comes toward us.

"Can you open it Gary?"

"Maybe, stall them I might be able to." says Gary sliding off his back pack. He pulled out his laptop and started it up.

"Alright stalling I can do that." I mutter to myself. Misty and I push forward to give Gary more space to work. We do a routine I command Eevee and Umbreon to use Shadow ball while Misty finishes up with Water gun. I look at them tiring. _They can't keep this up. Not much longer. _I turn my head and watch as Gary has his eyebrow furrowed together looking at his computer screen.

It isn't until I turn around I see that we are getting backed up. Golduck's water gun has lost its pressure and Eevee and Umbreon's Shadow ball is losing its power.

/-/-/-/

I was out of breath and breathing hard. I ran through the halls following the trail of crumple bodies and fallen Pokémon on the ground. Looks like Ash and the others are putting up a fight. The floors are slippery and wet some places and the walls charred.

I then pick up the pace once I hear some shouts. The walls and passageways look familiar my stomach does a flip I know where they are at. I reach the hallway leading toward the control room. I'm faced with the backs of some of Phantom's crew.

Through them I barely make them out but I see Ash. He looks tired and warily but I still feel a whole lot better seeing him. He stares into the group of Phantom's crew. I spot Misty, Gary, and Eevee. "We did it Pikachu. We found Ash." I say turning around watching my back to check if anyone was coming. No one seemed to becoming so I let him out the bag.

"We are tiring them out! Keep pushing!" ordered one of them. "They're about to give up."

_Not if we have anything to do with it. _

"Alright Pikachu give them a Thunder wave." I whisper as I sat him down on the ground.

"Pikachu!" he nodded and then attacked. He sends out a wave of electricity shocking every one of Phantom's crew. They twitched and yelped getting hit by the attack.

"Good job Pikachu!" I say as I hop over the fallen people and Pokémon. It isn't until I'm in front of them I realize Pikachu did a too well of a good job. Ash, Misty, and Gary are knocked out on the floor. Along with them were their Pokémon and my Eevee. _Damn. _"I think you over did it Pikachu." I say kneeling down picking up Eevee and checking them over. Pikachu scurries over to Ash and starts to nudge him.

I go over to Misty and check her pulse. It's steady. Careful not to step on Ash I go in between him and Gary. I wince as I see Gary's laptop is on the floor with a shattered screen. _Gary is going to upset when he wakes up. _He too like Misty has a steady pulse.

"Pika Pika!" shouted Pikachu nudging Ash roughly. _I wonder how long it will take them to wake up. _I kneel down next to him I take off his hat and notice his hair is a bit wet from sweat and I feel a lump as I run a hand through his hair. I frown he must've gotten hurt fighting. I place Eevee on the ground she's waking up.

"Ash? Ash can you hear me?" I say softly moving his head. Looking at him and being so close to him makes me remember how glad I am he is here. That he actually did come from me and Pikachu and not forget about us like Phantom accused him of. I really can't help but smile. Now I just wish he was awake.

"Pikachu, Pika Pi Chu Chu." asked Pikachu.

"No, Pikachu I think Ash has been hurt already I don't think a Thunderbolt is a good idea even if it is good way of waking him." I sigh then stand to step over Ash. I accidently slip with the wet floor. That must've made the attack way stronger. I slip and accidently step on Ash's hand.

"Ow!" I hear him shout as he rolls on his sides grasping his hand.

/-/-/-/

The pain is sharp and swift. I retract my hand fast pulling it close into my chest. Did they really have to step on my hand? That was like the only part of my body that didn't completely hurt. I snap open my eyes and see a pair of shoes in my face.

With all the strength I have left I quickly tackle the person down. It was easier than I expected. The person was small and thin. They scream and we hit the floor hard with me pinning their hands quickly above their hands.

I pulled back my other hand ready to punch the person below me but I stop noticing it was a girl. "Ash, it's me!" _May? _I release her arms and lower my fist. She looks like them. She is wearing their uniform. It's still her though her brown straight hair and bright blue eyes. "You came for me." she says quickly wrapping her arms around me.

Stunned at that she is even here I don't respond right away but hug her back. "Of course I did." I say holding her tighter. It feels so good to have her close. The past day had been killing me not knowing where she was or how she was. She pulls away and smiles at me and that's when I notice I'm still on top of her and quickly roll off and pull her to her feet. I get a full view now of what she is wearing. She has the whole outfit on. "I liked your old clothes better."

"Didn't have much of a choice, but I guess there's no point anymore the whole crew knows there are intruders on the sub." she says pulling off the bandana. Her hair is messy and I smile a bit knowing if this was under other circumstances she would not let me see it that way. I can stop smiling and hug her again. "I'm so glad you are here Ash."

"I'm just glad you aren't hurt." I say then quickly remember the blood I say earlier in the cell we were in. "Wait you aren't hurt are you?" I ask also remembering the audio we pick on the way here of May screaming.

"No, I'm okay." she says. Then I feel a weight on my shoulder Pikachu rubs his face against my cheeks cooing. "Pikachu took good care of me."

"I wouldn't expect anything less. Glad to see you're okay to buddy." I say rubbing him on top of the head. I look down at May who is just staring at me with her bright blue eyes. I can't stop myself from reaching out for hand and interlocking her hand with mine. "Come on let's get you out of here and get back to the Island."

She then bites her lip. "Yeah, well we have other things to do first." she says squeezing my hand.

"Like?"

I then hear Gary groan. She then let's go of my hand crouches down next to Gary. "Like waking these two up and going after Phantom."

"What happened?" I turn and see Misty pushes herself up. I go over to her and help her to her feet. Goldduck and Umbreon seem to be waking up too. Eevee is crouch next to May who is still shaking Gary awake.

"Sorry, about that I didn't think when I ordered Pikachu to use thunder wave it would have got you guys too." says May.

"May?" asked Misty looking in May's direction. "Hey, look Ash it's May. Now you can stop whining about her missing." I blush and look at May who just giggles.

"I wasn't whining."

"No, no you were whining." says Gary finally getting to his feet. He leans on May for a second. "Good, to see you're okay, but just don't every leave him okay? He basically lost his mind with you gone."

"Don't worry about that not going anywhere any time soon." says May.

"What happen to my laptop!?" shouted Gary looking down at his shattered computer screen. He then looked at May accusingly.

"Whoops?" says May sheepishly.

"How are we supposed to get in now?" asked Misty. We all look at the bolted door.

"1-5-2-7." May then steps forward toward the keypad. She says the numbers again and then once more as she presses the buttons on the keypad. "Phantom is almost bad as Team Rocket rambling out their plans and secrets." The door hisses and unlocks.

"Pikachu get ready." I say as Gary grabs holds of the door. He pushes it open and Pikachu rushes in ready to attack but no one in the room looks ready for battle. The room looks like Misty's submarine's control room just bigger.

"Wait please! Don't attack!" shouts one of the men who had on a white hat and suit unlike the other members of Phantom's crew.

"Where's Phantom?" asked May a tone of authority that reminded me of yesterday on the beach.

"He's gone." answers the man in the white suit.

"What do you mean gone?" asked May again.

"He took his emergency escape pod and took off."

"And Manaphy?" asked May.

"He's leading Phantom to the Sea Temple."

"What?" I say. "Phantom has Manaphy?"

"Yes," says the man with the suit. "He left as soon as the alarms blared if you leave now you can catch him."

"And Manaphy's family?" asked May. _Family? Since when did Manaphy have a family?_

"Gone too." I hear May scream in frustration. "Look, I'm sorry what happen to you, but I want you to know I don't approve of any of this." says the captain to May.

"Then why are you helping Phantom?" asked Gary.

"I'm not. This is just a job for Me." says the captain. "When Phantom bought the sub he got us with it too." says the captain gesturing to everyone else in the room.

"Then help us." says May. "Does Phantom's escape pod have a tracking device on it?"

"Yes, all of them do but you have to get the tracking device from the main console near the escape pods in the lower deck." says the captain.

"That's useful." says Misty snorting.

"Is there an easier way to get to the lower deck?" asked Gary. His blue prints no longer useful being drenched by water he had thrown away earlier.

"Go down this hall way, and take a right go all the way down, the hall has a dead end. Lift the last floor board in the middle row and a ladder is there it will take all the way to the lower deck." he says as soon as he finishes May nods and darts out the room.

I quickly follow and run after her. Reaching the end of the hallway she quickly lifts the floor board and just like he said there was a ladder. "At least he didn't lie." I say as Pikachu jumps on my shoulder.

"I think we should call back our Pokémon." says Gary reaching for his Pokéball. Misty agrees and calls back Goldduck to its Pokéball as well. May is the first to go down the ladder stopping before she is all the way in.

"Come on Eevee hop on." she does and May proceeds in climbing down. It takes a while but we finally get down. We drop into a random hall way and just go done it until it turns into forks. "Okay anyone have any idea how to go on from here?" asked May. No one says anything. "Kay, let's just go right."

We keep going and no one is there to stop us. "Where is everyone?" asked Misty.

"You guys probably knocked them all out." says May. "That and the other half are now in jail when Phantom decided to leave them on their own deserting them on the beach."

"They weren't the only ones who went to jail." muttered Misty.

"Who went else went jail?" asked May leading the way.

"We did." says Gary with a smirk. May then whips around wide eyed.

"You guys went to jail?" she says looking at us.

"Yeah, it was just a misunderstanding." says Misty. "At least mine was."

"How?"

"Well I might have accidently attacked some of the police officers. I mean come on they were all wearing blue and it could have happened to anyone."

"And I went to jail for trying to stop them from arresting Misty."

"And how you go to jail?" asked May toward me.

"Oh! Ash didn't go on a misunderstanding. He brutally beat up two officers." says Gary.

"You did what?" asked May.

"In my defense they hit me first." I say moving past her taking the lead. I wonder what Jenny is going to do after she realizes that we didn't listen to her and went after Phantom on our own. I really don't want to go back to jail.

We only make it a few more steps before I see a woman and a man at the end of the next hall. _Oh crap. _At first their expressions are shocked. Then the woman glares at me or at least I think she does. She looks young probably around Misty's sister age. On one of her arms she has a bandage with a bit of bleed seeping through. I wonder who did that. This was the first time I've seen her, so I know we didn't hurt her.

"Fuck." I turn to see May look at the woman taken back. "Why did it have to be you?" I then see the women smiling oddly at May. Okay so maybe she wasn't glaring at me.

"Time for some payback." asked the woman walking toward May. The man does nothing but stands back. "This time you are going down."

"May who is that?" I ask.

"My best friend." she says sarcastically. The woman stomps toward us or at May. I was about to stand in front of her path but May steps forward to. "I got this. I beat her before. I'll just do it again."

Just as she says this, the guy who was staying back collapsed hitting the ground face first. The woman turns around to only to dodge a bubble beam. The attack came from a Totodile with a girl standing behind it. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Totodile this time go in for a head butt." says the girl who is wearing the same uniform as this woman and May. The woman turns to run but the Totodile charges and hits her right on the back sending her flying forward into the ground only a few feet in front of us.

"Thanks?" I say not knowing what else to do. _Who is this girl? _She was shorter than May and had darker hair than May. I can't decide if it's brown or black like mine. She was smiling though so that must be a good thing.

"And here I thought you were smart. What are you still doing on here?" says the girl approaching us with her Totodile.

"I'm confused do we attack?" I ask out loud.

"No, don't attack her." says May. "She's a friend."

"Were friends now?" asked the girl smiling.

"How do you make friends on this submarine?" asked Gary.

"Easy when you're a likable person like Me." says May. "Guys this is Annie. She actually found out my identity and decided not to turn me in, even if there was an award."

"Yes, I know I'm a nice person, but seriously I thought I've seen the last of you. I thought you were going to be long gone."

"I would be but I got a little sidetracked. As you can see I have more friends."

"Not a good thing if you are trying to get out of here." says Annie pulling out a Pokéball recalling Totodile.

"I would really appreciate it if you give me and my friends here a hand." says May.

Annie looked us over. She doesn't say anything as she looks at us back and forth back to May. She shakes her head and pulls a walkie talkie from her hip and brought is up to her lips. "I have the intruders running on the third level heading toward the air lock all free hands report." There are numerous responses on the walkie talkie all reporting they are on their way. "Alright come on we won't have much time to get you four on escape pod. Follow me." she says as she starts to run down the corridors.

"I like this girl already even if she does work for Phantom." says Misty.

"Got to appreciate the mutiny!" says Gary as we run.

Annie slowed down a bit enough to turn to look at Gary. "Phantom doesn't pay enough for me to follow his orders." We go down some corridors until we reach the loading area.

"Annie, the captain said there are GPS on the escape pod Phantom left on. He said that there is some device that can help us track it. Can you help us with that?" asked May as we approached one of the escape pods.

"Yeah, I know exactly what he was talking about give me a sec okay?" she says leaving us alone for a second to run across the room.

"You think you'll be able to drive this thing?" Gary asks to Misty who is reading the direction on the sides. Misty doesn't answer but pulls down a latch on the side of the escape pod's door and the door opens. She ducks inside. I follow her and see it is tiny. May comes in too after me.

The pod all together is no bigger than my room back in Pallet. There are four seats two on each side with straps and one by itself on the opposite end with a glass window in front. There isn't as many controls as there were in the subs control room. It looks rather simple.

"Okay I got it." I turn back to see Annie holding a circular device in her hand about the whole size of her hand. "This GPS tracker is able to track any submarine that is currently in use. A tracking device is automatically turned on when an escape pod dispatches from the sub. There is only one that has left to my knowledge and there it is." she says pointing to the handheld sonar radar in hand. There was a tiny small green pulsing light on the screen.

"Can you show me how to put in the coordinates?" asked Misty.

"No, need to just attach it to the dock on the front panel." says Annie entering the sub. She approaches the front and pushes a button which causes a panel to slide open. She then connects the GPS tracker a USB port. She turns to the screen and pushes a few buttons I can't see because Misty is blocking me view. "There it's done. It will lead you to Phantom and to where he might be going." she says stepping out the escape pod.

"Wait aren't you aren't coming with us?" asked May. Annie shakes her head. "There is enough room for all five of us."

"No, I'm going to stay."

"But-"

"Just go I still have things I have to do here." she says. "Bye and good luck." She doesn't wait for us to respond and closes the door from the outside locking us in.

"Guys strap in we don't have time to waste." says Misty taking the head chair. I sit down quickly and strap myself in and Pikachu hops into my lap. "Alright we are out of here."

The escape pod rocks hard as it detaches itself from the submarine. For a few seconds I feel like we are going to sink but we don't. We don't speak for a few minutes as the undersea waves rock us. The room is dimly lit like Misty's submarine.

"Looks like we made It." says Misty after what seems like forever.

"How long do you think until we reach Phantom?" asks May gripping Eevee.

"To the escape pod calculations we aren't more than a few miles behind Phantom. We will catch up in not time-." says Misty cutting short. She leans forward to look at the screen in front of her.

"Mist?" asks Gary.

"Hey Misty you oka-" I say also getting cut off short by the jolt of the submarine. It literally just jerks to side. Again it jerks to the side and I bang my already hurt head against the steel frame of the escape pod. I groan gripping my head. "Misty! What's happening!" I shout as the pod shakes viciously.

"We got caught in a riptide!" she says grabbing the controls. I see her frantically push some buttons and she starts to manually drive the pod.

"Well get us out!" I shout as my head throbs.

"Pika! Pi!" yelps Pikachu as he falls off my lap sliding to the back of the pod hitting the wall.

"Eevee! Vee!" I look to my side and see May hugging Eevee to her chest as she jumps in her seat being rocked by the waves.

"It's okay Eevee I got you." shouts May keeping her eyes shut.

"Misty!" I shout again.

"Misty, do something!" shouts Gary gripping the bottom of his seat with his eye shut tight.

"I'm trying!" she shouts back. The pod continues to get sway back and forth ferociously until we hit something hard. Then just like that the rocking comes to a slow stop.

"What just happened?" I ask.

"We got out the current." says Misty a little out of breath.

"Misty…" says Gary slowly.

"Yeah Gary?" she says swiveling around in her chair.

"I think we took on some water." he says looking down at his feet with a traumatized look. From his side of the pod water is slowly pooling under his seat around his feet.


	17. Chapter 17

Again sorry for the late update but hey at least I didn't make you all wait another four months. So here is chapter 17!

Also this might be late but I don't think I ever added disclaimer on this story. So…

This is a fan based. I don't own Pokémon if I did you would be watching this instead of reading!

So enjoy!

/-/-/-/

"What?" says Misty almost in whisper?

"The floor is wet." Gary says his voice slightly shaking. "I think we took on water."

"What does that mean?" says Ash to Misty.

"We're sinking." I say.

"Shit. . ."Misty mutters turning back to the controls of the escape pod. I could feel the speed of the submarine slow down. "Alright that should stop the flooding or at least slow it down."

I turn to Ash who is just staring at the water pooling around Gary's feet very slowly creeping its way toward us. "No, no, no this can't be happening." Ash says. Pikachu slowly creeps over the water and his paws are getting wet making sloshing noises as he walks. "Gary, please, please tell me you got so scared that you had an accident."

Gary's head snaps up and glares at Ash. "No, Ash I didn't. Did you? You sure did a lot more yelling than I did." says Gary sneering at him.

"Guys, now isn't the time for you two to start fighting!" I say.

_I mean seriously come on!_

"I'm with May on this one. Please if you are going to kick each other's asses again. Please do it when we are on land and not sinking! We aren't doing this again we barely have enough space as it is without you two going at it! This is way smaller than my submarine." says Misty watching the water slowly rise.

"Wait again?" I say. "Never mind I don't want to know." waving it off.

"What do we do then?" asked Misty unclasping the belt around her waist getting up from the chair. "Any suggestions?"

"Does the escape pod have an escape pod?" asked Ash lamely. No one answers him but Gary looks at him shaking his head in disapproval. In fact I can't blame him. Ash does sometimes ask the dumbest questions I've ever heard.

"Pika Pika, Chu!" says Pikachu waving his arms around pointing to the ground.

"Yeah, we know buddy." says Ash unbuckling himself from his chair. Gary and I both stand from our chairs as well. I stand and place Eevee on the chair seat away from the water.

"Seriously does anyone have an idea?" asks Misty looking a bit panicky. The water is slowly rising and has now covered the whole pod floor in a very shallow puddle.

"Eevee! Vee!" says Eevee.

"Not, now Eevee. Can we rise to the surface?" I say.

"We could try but rising might cause the water to flood in faster." says Misty.

Eevee continues to wail behind me. "Eevee please not now." I say.

"What if we go up fast?" asks Ash.

"If we do that we will definitely flood faster." replied Gary. Eevee continues to cry out for attention. I can't understand her it's difficult to know what she is trying to say. Maybe she is panicking because of the water. Even Pikachu looks confused. I watch as Pikachu jumps onto the seat next to Eevee. His paws are wet and the fur on his paws is a darker shade then the rest of his fur due to the wetness.

"And even if we didn't sink doing that, going up to the surface quickly is dangerous." says Misty. "It would either kill us or maybe knock us out for who knows how long. I'm not taking that chance."

"What other choice do we have?" asks Ash.

"Eevee Vee Eee!" cries out Eevee louder.

"Eevee what is it?" I ask finally giving in to her. Eevee waits till she has all of our attention.

Suddenly her body starts glowing. The dim room grows brighter and I realize what's happening. I can't help but smile even under these circumstances. She's evolving. Her body illuminates a bright florescent white glow and her body morphs. Eevee's body is expanding growing a bit longer and taller in the light. She continues to shift forms until her glow fades.

"Glaceon!"

On the seat where my Eevee once sat, was now a newly evolved Glaceon. I can't help but feel ecstatic and thrilled. Her coat was light blue with dark blue and ice blue eyes. She was beautiful. Glaceon then jumps into my arms.

"You evolved!"

"Glaceon! Glace! Eon!" replied Glaceon nudging her new blue fur against my cheeks. She looked absolutely perfect.

"Is that what you were trying to tell me?" I ask pulling away slightly. "That you were going to evolve?" I ask her. She nods furiously and then licks my cheek.

"Wow, Glaceon looks good." says Ash. "Don't you think so Pikachu?"

"Pika Pi!" he nods.

"Don't want ruin the moment but sinking escape pod." says Gary. "Congratulations though." he says patting me on my back and patting Glaceon on her head. I look down and the water was still rising. The water is still shallow but it did go up to being at least another inch.

Glaceon then jumps out of my arms back on to the seat cushion. "Glace, Glaceon." she said with some head movents I don't quite understand. She then opens her mouth and a small light blue ball formed and it shot out a small light blue beam toward the ground near Gary's feet. On reflex Gary yelps a bit and gets out the way splashing water. The beam turned that part of the water into solid ice.

A huge grin was forming on my face. "Glaceon you're brilliant!" I shout. "Everyone stand on top of your chairs. Glaceon shoot another Ice Beam this time turn the whole floor into ice yeah?"

"Good thinking Glaceon this might actually work." says Misty stepping on top of her chair. I climb onto mine as does Ash and Gary.

"Alright Glaceon do it when you're ready." I say. Glaceon nods and again forms a small blue ball in her mouth sending a beam out hitting the floor successfully turning the rest of the water into the ice plugging up the leak we had.

Ash then jumps off the chair and nearly slips on the slippery crystal floor. "Hey, I think it worked." he said hunching over tapping on the solid ice with what I now notice bruised knuckles.

"I think Ash is right. That ice does look like it plugged up the leak." says Gary who unlike Ash carefully steps off his chair.

"Awesome job Glaceon this ice should hold at least until we find Phantom. Speaking of Phantom he seems to have made a stop." says Misty pointing at the radar attached to the console.

"How far?" I ask coming down from my seat.

"Only few miles west of our current location." says Misty.

"Well what are we waiting for put this thing at full speed." says Gary. Misty nods and goes to the controls and takes a seat. We are huddle behind her and watch her put the submarine in over drive.

"Watch out Phantom because here we come." says Ash.

"We won't have to wait long." says Misty

She's right too. It's not that long until that little green dot comes closer. The best of all it stops moving. Looks like Phantom found the temple. We sit in quite until we see the Temple in full view.

"Is that the temple?" asked Misty.

I smile a little seeing the Temple again. It's just as beautiful as I remembered. My dreams don't the place justice. After the incident with the Temple I would get dreams now and then about the Sea Temple and Manaphy. "Yup, that's it."

"It's amazing the temple is so huge." says Gary. "And its right in the middle of the ocean unbelievable how someone could not found this place yet?"

"Well technically some people do know of the place." I say reaching in my bag for the gift Lizabeth gave me. "Ever hear of the People of the Water?" I say slipping on the bracelet. Gary shakes he head but Misty smiles widen.

"I've heard stories when I was kid from my sisters. That's the mark you have right there." she says pointing to my wrist. "But I don't know much other than the People of the Water had once lived under water in some utopia living in peace with all water Pokémon."

"Yeah, well that's pretty much it. This bracelet was given to me by some old friends. They were decedents of the People of the Water."

"I remember Ash telling me that." says Gary recalling some of the stories he heard from Ash.

"Also to answer your question Gary is the Temple moves. That's why Phantom captured Manaphy; to lead him to the temple. Manaphy is known as Prince of the Sea and automatically connected with the Temple. So Manaphy is always able to locate it." I say looking toward the temple.

"Misty just go straight in and park this sub at the deck." says Ash pointing toward the deck where we park last time and just like last time Phantom's pod is already there.

"Wait, how do you expect me to do that? Don't you see the force field thingy around it." says Misty.

"Don't worry about that we'll phase right through." I say.

"Then what? We still don't have a plan." says Gary. "If you two don't remember we used the last of the scuba equipment getting on board Phantom's submarine.

"We won't have to worry about that." I say I start stripping off my disguise letting it too fall to ice covered floor around me. My blouse is still torn badly but it's still wearable. "That force field thing is like an air bubble we will be able to breathe just fine. The only thing we have to worry about is Phantom."

The sleeves are missing from my blouse leaving it vest sort of matching the kind Ash wear exposing my shoulders. Ash looks at me oddly and comes and touches my blouse where my sleeves once were. "What happened to your sleeves?"

"I ripped them off." I answered. I then grab my bandana from the uniform pocket last putting it back on. I feel better back in my own clothes. "Better?" I ask Ash who looks at me.

He smiles broadly at me. "Much better," he says as Pikachu jumps on his shoulder. Gary stares at me too before snapping his fingers.

"Your outfit isn't quite complete yet." He then walks past me to his bag and pulls out his totally destroyed laptop. I wince looking at it.

"You brought that piece of junk with you?" asked Misty. "I didn't even see you pick it up."

"Hey! It's not junk! Besides my files are still on it." He says placing it down on the seat. He then digs through his bag once more before pulling out my side bag. He hands it to me. "Your outfit isn't complete until you have this on."

I take my bag from Gary. I open it up and see my Pokéballs are all there except Glaceon's. I vaguely remember it being in there.

"Here you go I think you are looking for this." says Ash holding up the small Pokéball in his hands.

Then throw myself at him. "Thanks for watching Eevee while I was gone." I say pulling away I see him blush a bit.

"Hey, he watched one, I watched five!" said Gary from behind us.

"Thank you Gary!" I said hugging Gary. "I was worried what happen to my Pokémon after Phantom strip me of them." I say pulling away clipping it to my waist.

"Alright guys party time." says Misty as she parks the escape pod. From the port window I could see Phantom's personal escape pod.

"Okay, I have a question the door is on the side how do we get out if it's leveled with the water?" asked Ash. I look toward the door to Ash was right. Misty then smiles at him and point upward. Above us is a hatch that I didn't notice till now with a ladder pinned up above us. "Hey when did that get there?"

Misty laughed as Gary reached up to get the ladder down but as he did he winced. "Hey you alright Gary?" asked Misty concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine just a bit sore." he says patting his chest a bit. Looking at him though his hair seems unkempt and shirt disheveled. I even see a little bruise showing on his neck. Misty then approaches him and lifts his shirt to see some dark purple bruises forming.

"Oh Gary look at you! You are all bruised!" says Misty with a concerned voice.

"I'm fine." says Gary bring back down his shirt removing her hands. "Now come on let's get going." He says helping Misty reach up and get up out the pod. Once she gets out Gary gives us a look climbing out after her.

"You don't have bruises like that do you?" I say turning to Ash before he tries to get out the escape pod.

"What? No." he says shaking his head.

_He must have bruises like that he was fighting just like Gary._

"Ash…"

"Look May I'm fine no bruises like Gary." he says lifting his shirt giving me a look. I can't help but turn a bit red at how he just lifts up his shirt casually. "See I'm okay." he says dropping his t-shirt.

Before he can say anything I grab his head and take off his hat brushing my hand against where I felt the bruise from earlier and he flinches at the contact. I then give him a stern look. "Don't lie to me Ash."

He then grabs my hand and moves it from away from his head holding them out in front of us taking his hat back. Holding my hands I can see again how bruised his knuckles are again. "Sorry, I just didn't want you to worry. It's nothing major it just a little bump that's all." he says smiling. "I know my limits."

Glaceon then nudges my leg. "Glace Glaceon." Looking at Glaceon again I see she's a bit tired. She's bigger than last time so carrying her around won't be an easy task anymore. I kneel down and grab her Pokéball from bag.

"Return Glaceon you need a break." I say recalling her. I stand to see Ash waiting on me to get out first. He is in the same shape as Gary. He must be tired this isn't like last time we faced Phantom it seems harder. He's still smiling though.

I grab the ladder to the hatch ready to climb but I stop. Ash is always the one fighting and risking his life for others. The last time we were here he locked me up with Pikachu and Manaphy while he faced Phantom alone.

I think back how Manaphy was able to make so I could see what Ash was doing. He never admitted to any of us that he almost died drowning. But I saw it, Manaphy made sure I did. Not only that but I could feel it too. Every time I hinted it he always replied the same. That nothing ever happened that he put the last crystal back and that was it.

It was foolish and reckless of him. He could have died. He must know this time around that he might not be so lucky. Phantom is more precise and calculating this time.

"Ash…" I say turning around.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Don't push yourself okay? Not like last time." I say placing a hand on his chest. He was about to question me but I stop him. I thought about kissing him but at the last second I settle for a kiss on the cheek. "I don't want… for you to get hurt." I say stopping myself from what I really wanted to say.

_I don't want to lose you._

Before he could say anything I turn back around and climb out leaving him in the pod alone.

/-/-/-/

May doesn't wait another second after the kiss and just leaves the pod. I brush my hand over my cheek where she kissed me. I grab the rail of ladder before leaning against it.

"I should have just kissed her." I mentally kicked myself. That was my chance! She basically told me she liked me.

"Pika Pi?" says Pikachu patting me on the back. I wait a minute before composing myself.

"Come on let's get this over with." I say going up the ladder. My knees ache; climbing the ladder makes me raise my leg higher than usually stretching my sore muscles. I'm standing on top of the roof from where I can see Misty, Gary, and May on top of the steps of the entrance of the Sea Temple.

"This is amazing!" I can hear Misty yell looking around amazed.

"This is so unreal." says Gary looking around as well. "This isn't even possible. How are we breathing? We have to hundreds of feet below sea level."

"It's the magic of the Sea Temple and its people." says May.

I look down at the deck it's a few feet down from on top of the escape pod and I leap off. Big mistake. As soon as my feet hit the ground my knees gave out and I fell to my knees.

"Ash!"

Pikachu fell off my shoulder and landed on the floor with a thump as well, but he seemed okay, he stood up quickly something I can't for myself. I forcefully get to my feet before May reaches me. I rub my knees trying to soothe the pain.

"Ash you okay?" asked May.

_Fuck. _We just had this conversation. I can't let her know I lied to her again. "Yup, I just lost my balance that's all." I say reassuring her. She looks suspiciously. I gulp nervously.

"Alright…You should be more careful."

"I will from now on I promise." I say.

She was about to say something back but Pikachu then runs to her and jumps on her shoulder. "Are you alright Pikachu?"

"Pika!" he nodded. Pikachu then motions toward the temple.

"You right Pikachu we should get moving."

_Thank you Pikachu._

May then turns and I follow behind trying to hide my wobble. We go up the steps and start moving toward the entrance.

"Where do we go from here?" asked Misty.

"My guess is the Phantom's is in the Sea Temple's center where the crown is located." says May. "He made it very clear that's what he is after."

"At least we know where that is." I say. May and I lead the way. Gary and Misty come trailing behind us.

"What are going to do about Manaphy and his family?" asks May. "Phantom has them."

"We're going to get them back." I say reassuring her. "Then Phantom is going to pay for what he has done." _I'll make sure of it. _

We start to pick up the pace heading for the crown. I'm slight glad my adrenaline rush is coming back. The ache is subsiding in my knees as we start running. It doesn't take too long till we reach the hall that leads to the crown. We stop at the corner before making that last turn and I take a quick peek to see if someone is in the corridor.

"You see anyone?" asks Gary.

"Nope, it's empty." I answer.

"Is it too much to hope for that Phantom got lost and couldn't find the crown?" asks Misty.

I look at May. "No, he had no problem finding it the first time I doubt that's it." I say.

"Well maybe he took it already and is already heading for the escape pod." offers Gary.

"No, trust me if that's what has happened this place would be in sinking heading for the bottom of the ocean." says May. Gary and Misty look at her questioningly. "Once the crown has been disturbed the Sea Temple sinks. It's basically what keeps this thing running."

"Well what are we waiting for?" I say coming around the corner. "Let's go catch up with our pal Phantom." I say starting to go down the hallway. I enter the room and I don't see anyone. The crown seems to be left untouched. I'm standing with the others on the bridge when they come out.

"Finally you got here." From behind the crown four men come into view. They are young and look decently muscled.

"You know how long we have been waiting?" says another one.

"Where is Phantom?" says May from behind me.

"Oh look our prisoner." says another guy. "Hey the guys were right you are cute."

"Where is Phantom!?" I say annoyed by the guy.

"Calm down dude." says one of the men reaching for a Pokéball. "How about you beat us and well tell you." He calls out a Wartotle.

"Fine have your way." I say. The rest of them call out there Pokémon but un-surprisingly they were water type or at least part.

The battle was nothing like the in the submarine. These guys weren't amateurs at all. Phantom must have specifically chosen these men for their skills. Pikachu and I were going against one with the Empolean. It was something I battled before and knew how to handle it. He was also the one who called May cute.

"Pikachu use thunder bolt."

"Empolean use ice beam."

The attacks collide and cause a massive explosion. I duck avoiding some of the ice shards that flew through the air.

"Ash watch out!" I hear May yell.

_What? _

I then feel someone grab my shirt. "Come on you little punk that's all you got?" he asked shaking me.

"Get off of me!" I yelled trying to get out of his grasp.

"Make me!" he says moving his hands to around my neck trying to choke me. I grab hold of his arms trying to push him off with no luck. I push him toward the side toward the bridge's edge. The barriers around the bridge are low. I pin him up against it but he somehow turns around on me so I'm pin up against it. His grip has moved down to my vest again. My lower back touches the top of the barrier.

"I said get off!" I yell using what I had little of my strength to try to hurl him off but his pushes back hard and we go over the edge. We both free fall down. The drop from the bridge above and the water below was high enough for me to get a glimpse of the water below us before we make impact.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18! Enjoy people sort of short but at least it's something! Again not sure when the next chapter is going to be up I'll try to work on it as much as I can. Hopefully it won't be a long wait till the next update.

Disclaimer: Do not own Pokémon

I think I failed to put that up until now.

/-/-/-/

"Ash!" I scream as I watch him and the other man go over the bridge. I run toward the edge and practically almost go over myself trying to look over the barrier. I watch as Ash and the other man both seemed to be wrestling with each other until they hit the water below.

I'm glad there is water underneath but the impact still sounded like it hurt, it look like it hurt too. I look over to see if I can see him coming up for air. He isn't coming up, neither is the other guy. I turn my head to see down the bridge Misty and Gary are also looking over the barrier.

_Ash should have come up by now_. Misty eyes meet mine from a few feet away. _I have to help Ash_. Her face shows pale expression looking at me. "May don't you dare!" she shouts rushing toward me.

I quickly host myself up onto the barrier trying to get up before Misty can get to me. Damn it's like she read my mind. I get ready to dive when someone pulls me by my tattered blouse yanking me off from on top of the barrier. I brake my fall, but I land hard none the less.

"Where you think you're going cutie?" asked one of men towering over me. He has a menacing look on his face as he advances toward me. I crawl back away from him still on the floor. "Trying to follow that loser into the water isn't a smart idea. You can seriously get hurt." he says mockingly.

"I'll show you in about a second who's about to get seriously hurt." I say still from the ground.

"Really now?" he says. "Go ahead make move then."

I was about to get up and grab Glaceon's Pokéball when the man in front suddenly is washed away by a large surge of water that throws him across the bridge slamming him into the base of the crown.

_What in the world? _

Soon more large waves come around from the bridge scooping every single one of our enemies like rag dolls dragging them into the water below.

"What just happened?" asked Misty coming up behind me helping me stand. She and Gary were looking around to see if another burst of water was going to come and possibly come attack us.

"I got my powers back." We all spin around to see Ash levitating in the air being held up by water that engulfed him with surges of golden light in it.

"Ash!" I say rushing toward the edge of the bridge. He makes the water bring him over the bridge before retreating back in the water. I go up and wrap my arms around him.

"It's alright May. I'm fine." he says. Pikachu then scurry's up his body and rubs his face against Ash showing his thankfulness that he's alright.

"H-How?" I say. After we left the Sea Temple Ash no longer had his powers. He tried and tried for weeks on end trying to conjure of some magic. Still trying to control the water but with no luck. We figured that Temple must have taken his abilities away.

"I don't know." he says shrugging. "It came back just like that." he says snapping his fingers. "I was in the water one second unable to catch my breath and unable to make it the surface and then next thing I knew I was breathing underwater."

"I'm glad they came back when they did."

"Yeah me too." he says rubbing my shoulders. Surprisingly Ash was dry as can be. He didn't seem to be wet at all as a person who should be who fell off a bridge into the water below. Ash was staring at me intently. He look like he was about to say something but Misty stepped between us.

"Not that this isn't majorly cool that you can manipulate water and stuff by the way I'm so jealous right now but we have other things to attend to." says Misty pointing toward the base of crown. At the base of the crown was the man who was towering over me not more than a minute ago.

"Right." says Ash moving away from me toward the guy. Ash wasted no time in grabbing the man by his shirt picking up him. "Alright tough guy now would mind telling me now where Phantom is?"

"H-he is under the crown."

"Come again?" asked Ash.

"Under the crown; he's underneath the crown." says the man trying to get out of Ash's grasp. Ash then drops him and stares at the crown.

"Under it?" he questions.

"There must be some secret hatch or something." I say examining the crown. I have no clue there was hatch under it.

"How do we open it?" asks Gary.

"You need the mark." says the guy muttering from the ground. "Present the mark to the crown and the thing just rises."

I stare at the water people's mark on my wrist and raise my hand before the crown. For a second nothing happens and I start to think nothing will happen but the mark then starts to glow. The glowing is contagious as the whole crown starts to glow slowly but surely though it starts to rise revealing a stair case.

"What's down there?" asks Misty toward the man.

"I don't know." he shrugs. "Crazy old man wouldn't tell us. He just said to wait here and he'll let us know when we should start taking the crown."

"And that's all you know?" asks Ash approaching the man who by now has stood up leaning against the barrier.

"Yup," says the man nodding.

"Cool," says Ash patting him on the back. He then roughly grabs him and tosses him over. The three of us watch in horror of what Ash just did. "What?" he says.

"Ash you didn't have to push him over!"

"Aw come on it isn't that bad. Besides there is a little tunnel down there that will take them back to decks. That will at least keep them out of our hair." he says going toward the staircase. "Now come on I'm curious to see what's down here. I had no idea this secret door was here."

Ash leads the way down the staircase. The staircase is designed in a spiral down. It's dark with the light blue glow on the walls leading the way through. It's deep down and I'm curious to see what's down here just as Ash. The stairs eventually end and goes into a hallway.

"I don't like this." says Gary from behind. "I feel like we going in blind. We have no idea what's down here."

"Gary's right this could be a trap." says Misty.

"We'll know soon enough I think I see the end." says Ash pointing ahead. Only a few more feet in front of us the hall turns to a large room illuminated by the blue glow lights on the wall. The color is like a neon blue color. All around the room there was a waterway that fell from a waterfall on all sides of the room.

"Oh my gosh it's so beautiful down here." I say looking around.

"Oh look who finally decide to show." Phantom is at the opposite site of the room. "I wouldn't want you to have missed one of my finest moments."

"Where's is Manaphy and he's family!?" I shout at him.

"Oh my gosh! What happened to his face?" asked Misty cringing while pointing to his face.

_Oh yeah they haven't seen what Pikachu did to his face. _I thought looking at Pikachu on Ash's shoulder. We share a small knowing look at each other as he waves his tail back and forth. I smile at him and give him a wink Ash seems to catch.

"Pikachu did you do that?" asked Ash.

"Pika Pi!" nodded Pikachu.

"Whoa you sure did a number on his face Pikachu." says Gary staring at the scar disgustingly. "Bloody hell what you do?"

"He took an iron tail to the face." I smiled at Phantom who nearly spat at me. "Now tell me Phantom where is Manaphy?"

"You want them sweetheart?" says Phantom smugly. "You can right after I'm done with them." He then pulls out the Peoples of the Water's mark from his coat jacket. Then from the ground three pedal stools rise. On top in a water bubble was Manaphy and on the other two his mate and child.

"I call on the powers of the Prince of the Sea and all water Pokémon and bestow their power on myself."

The three pedal stools surrounded Phantom like in a triangle and places the mark around his neck. Then three beams come from the pedal stools hitting Phantom full on. Manaphy is screaming out with his family as the beams continue.

Seeing them in pain it hurt more than anything. Whatever was happening, this ritual or whatever sort of reminded me of Jirachi and how Butler abused Jirachi's abilities.

I start to press forward to Phantom when I notice Ash already has. He goes in to tackle Phantom when out of nowhere a surge of water comes and smacks Ash away like a bug. Ash goes flying into wall landing in the water around the room.

"Foolish boy now with my powers not you or anyone will be able to stop me from claiming what is rightfully mine!" shouted Phantom as the beams came to a slow stop.

"Pika! Pikachu!" shouted Pikachu unleashing a mighty thunder bolt on Phantom. I expected it to do the trick but Phantom somehow absorbed it feeling nothing.

"Mine turn." he said with a very sadistic smile. A surge of water comes from out of nowhere and slams into Pikachu making him tumble sliding across the hard stone floor. Pikachu let out a small whimper as he laid on the ground hurt.

"Hey! Don't pick on Pikachu!" Ash was standing wobbly on his feet on one side of the room. He was dry still like the water was having no effect on him. It was like if Ash had just become water proof. I remember how the last time we were here he was able to get us all to travel by water. We were breathing in water and not even wet.

"What are you going to do about boy?"

"This!" he yelled as another surge of water comes and knocks into Phantom making him stumble losing his footing.

"You'll pay for your insolence boy!" shouted Phantom somehow came back with his own attack. The water came up from behind Ash pushing him forward toward Phantom. Phantom pulled back his arm and as soon as Ash was within range slugged him. Ash fell toward the ground with a thump.

"That's how you want to play huh?" asked Ash quickly swiping the blood on his lip. He then charges Phantom with a body of goldish water around him. He wraps his arms around Phantom and like Charizard did a seismic toss slamming Phantom onto the ground causing the stone floor beneath him to crack.

Ash was still hovering in the air with the water holding him up. "You guys get Manaphy and his family out of here." says Ash with such authority in his voice it's hard to think it's him. "I'll keep Phantom busy." It doesn't take long for Phantom to get to his feet. He's up in a matter of seconds. "Come on Phantom why don't you and I go play?" says Ash leaving the room through one of the waterfalls.

Phantom with a growl follows Ash out not even giving us a second look. He just like Ash somehow received the same powers. I thought only the Sea King could do that? Ash still wore the crown didn't he? I stare blankly at the waterfall Ash and Phantom had escaped through.

"Come on May! Stop day dreaming!" shouted Misty while holding a defeated Pikachu in her arms.

"Right." I say walking over to the pedal stools. Manaphy looked weak and wounded. I wasn't so sure how to get him out. Was there a trick to it? I was a little cautious of sticking my hand into grab him. What if trigged some trap or something? I could see Gary and Misty were both hesitant like me trying to figure out how to get them out.

"Mama. . ." whimpers Mananphy.

Screw it. I have to get Manaphy out. I push my hands in, it was a bit tough like the water was pushing back but I was able to wrap my arms around Manaphy's small body to pull him out. The air bubble fell out of place leaving a wet puddle on the floor and wetting my shirt a bit.

Just like I did, Misty and Gary both repeated my actions and pull out the rest of Manaphy's family. Unlike Manaphy they aren't even conscious. Both Pokémon go limp in their hands.

"Oh Manaphy I'm so sorry this happened to you." I say caressing him in my arms pulling him in close.

"Mama. . ." I can feel Manaphy's sleek blue arms wrap around me. Manaphy's sure is a lot bigger than the last time I saw him. Then again he was just baby, newly hatched. Manaphy's features look slightly different. Manaphy is a darker shade of blue.

"Yes, Manaphy mama is here and no one is going to hurt you no more." I say stroking its head. I can feel Manaphy's arms tightening around me. "I'm here Manaphy and I'm not going anywhere."

"May, come on let's go." says Gary holding the small Manaphy. It must have been newly hatched. Misty was holding Manaphy's mate in her arms as Pikachu stayed perched on her shoulders. We all walked slowly to the staircase when all of a sudden the waterfalls started to roar loudly as water literally gushed out of them.

_Oh no. _

"What's happening?" asked Gary toward me worried.

"They took the crown." I say almost in shouting it out but keep my voice down. I didn't want to startle Manaphy who peacefully sat in my arms.

I grit my teeth in anger. I so badly want to be the one fighting Phantom and not Ash. Not only to keep Ash from further getting hurt from battling Phantom, but also because I would also like to beat the living crap out of him. Phantom has made this one way to personal for me. He ruined what was supposed to be an amazing day for Max and Me to celebrate our victory in the Orange Islands. He attacked the innocent people ruining Misty's and her sister performance. He abducted me. He used me to get to Manaphy and his family. He hurt my friends who bravely tried to rescue me. He just put Manaphy and his family through great pain. I could literally feel my body shake with rage. I'm that angry.

/-/-/-/

"Oomph!" I grunt as I get slammed into some random wall by the sheer force of the water attack Phantom sent my way. I crumple onto the stone floor. I don't feel right. I get to my feet to stand and that's when I notice that water levels around me are rising. The water has started to cover the floors.

_The crown. _

They've must have taken it or at least in the process of it. "Ready to give up boy?" asked Phantom hovering over me.

"No way!" I say calling on water to attack Phantom from my position below. My attacks aren't at full strength the movements are slower and lack the force it once had.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk." he says easily dodging them. "Looks like someone is running out of their power," taunts Phantom.

"I still have enough to beat you no matter what." I say. Again this time I put more heart into it and I can feel more powers are straining when I try to conjure up the water around me but I do somehow and tackle Phantom full force slamming him into the water.

"I wouldn't count on it." He says getting out. We are flying around outside of the Temple near the docks. The waterfall I escape from lead us all the way out near the escape pods. I've yet to see May or the others it's been quite a while since I left them in the room.

"Let's see how you handle this boy." He says then sends a whole wave at me. The wave is enormous and malicious. I turn the other way to run but I can't seem to get out of range and it wipes me out. I get sent into the blue water below with so much strength.

I try to bring myself up but I can't. I then spot Phantom a few yards out in front of me in the dark water I can barely make him out but I do. He's smirking at me. I hate that smile especially with that messed up face of his. I'll never complain about Pikachu's thunder bolts again. Phantom is rushing toward me and I can't seem to turn myself around. I have a small shield of water protecting me allowing to still breathe underwater but I just can't seem to push myself forward. I can't focus my head is still throbbing from get smacked down in the water.

_Come on water work with me! _

Phantom is rushing toward me like a speeding bullet. I try to kick myself out of his path but he is too fast I just close my eyes waiting for impact. It doesn't come but I still hear an impact. I open my eyes and see Blastoise in front of me. Phantom crashed into Blastoise.

Blatoise then seems to turn around and goes underneath me pushing me back to the surface. "Blast toise blast blast." says Blastoise from underneath me.

"Thanks pal," I say patting him on the back. "That was a close call." I take notice that the water levels seem to be rising even faster more rapidly. They definitely took the crown.

"Calling for your Pokémon's help isn't going to save you Ash."

I whip my head around and see Phantom scowling at me. I cringe looking at his face. The collision with Blastoise must have ripped the stiches open because a mix of blood and puss was trickling down the side of his face.

"Then you won't mind me using him to beat you then." I say standing on Blastoise back. "You ready to battle Blastoise?" I ask as I raise water around me so I was hovering about the water like Phantom. My powers were faintly operational not much power in them.

"Blastoise!" roared Blatoise raging for a battle. Out of the corner of my eye I see the four men from earlier walking to the other escape pod carrying the crystals.

/-/-/-/

We reached the top of the steps and see for ourselves the crown is missing. "Come on," I urged Misty and Gary. "They couldn't have gotten that far. If we act quickly we can still save the Temple from sinking." I say running across the bridge with Manaphy in my arms. I glance down the bridge to see the water is still some distance from reaching the bridge.

"What?" asks Gary catching up to me. "Did you just say this place is sinking?!"

"Yes." I say trying to keep up my pace. Running with Manaphy isn't as easy as I thought I would be he isn't as light as he used to be. "This whole place runs on the power from those crystals. If there are taken then this whole place goes under and sinks to the bottom of the sea."

Gary then turns to looks at Misty with a face of worry. "How do we stop it?" she asks running beside me with Pikachu running ahead of us.

"We return the crystals." I say turning down the halls running as if my life depended on it. In some sort of way it did. Running through these halls reminds me of the first time we were here but instead of Ash running beside me it's Gary and Misty. "Returning the crystals is the only way to keep this place from sinking."

"Then that's exactly what we are going to do." says Gary firmly.

We keep running my legs starting to ache. It doesn't take long until we reach the decks of the temple do we see those men again. All of them looked drenched with water. Two were carrying a big back [pack filled with the crystals. "Look who finally decide to show up again." says one putting down there bags. The other does as well and the four approaches read to toss a Pokéball our way.

I eye the bag like a prize. The only thing that matters is getting those crystals back to their rightful place. Then just like before they call out there Pokémon. Then we do the same. I juggle Manaphy in my arms and bring out Glaceon's Pokéball and toss it into the air.

"Glaceon!"

"Golduck!"

"Umbreon!"

"We have to get those bags." I say to Gary and Misty they nod. Just as we start to battle I see Ash.

His eyes lock with mine. I can see the tiredness in them but I can also see the determination. He's not giving up and neither am I. We aren't going to let Phantom win. We are going to take those crystals and put them back in their rightful place no matter the cost.


End file.
